Recuerdame
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Un accidente unio sus vidas...otro las separara...Hay veces que la vida se encarga de reecontrarlos en donde jamas imaginaron...solo una promesa..."pase lo que pase...Recuerdame". Todos humanos...M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

_Te amo – fue lo único que pude decir antes que desaparecieras, trate de alcanzarte, pero sin importar lo rápido que trataba de correr, te ha__bías ido, ya no estabas conmigo temí que nunca más lo estuvieras._

Desperté totalmente desorientada, me tomo varios segundos entender que estaba en mi habitación y que al parecer había amanecido, mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, faltaban pocos minutos para las seis, por lo que todavía podía dormir un poco más, pero sabia con certeza que no podría hacerlo. Como siempre después de este sueño quedaba inquieta y mi mente se llenaba de ideas, y pensamientos para tratar de comprender que era lo que me pasaba y el por que luego de despertar tenía esa sensación de vacío en mi interior y una pena tan grande por perderlo, pero perder ¿a quien?

Ya eran varias semanas en que este sueño se repetía, no era a diario o al menos eso creía. Alice decía que mi mente me quería decirme algo o que tal vez eran algo así como sueños que me mostraban el futuro, si esto último era cierto haría cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para evitarlo, por que si la sensación con la que siempre despertaba era algo real que me ocurriría próximamente, pues desde ya digo paso.

Convencida de no poder seguir durmiendo, decidí que era mejor levantarme, como tenía tiempo de sobra podría ordenar y arreglar mi departamento, revisar algunas cuentas y esas cosas, pero antes me daría una ducha y luego me podría preparar un gran desayuno.

Me fui directamente al baño, esperando que el agua caliente me relajara.

-¿Te duele? – no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor – Veo que si.

- ¿Cómo se ve? – Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Serán necesarios unos puntos – Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y no pude evitar sobresaltarme – Tranquila.

- ¿Es realmente necesario? – Pregunte tímidamente y abriendo los ojos.

- Lo siento, pero es lo que necesitas.

- Esta bien – suspire resignada – Que sea rápido por favor – Se que mi actitud era infantil, pero odiaba los hospitales, las curaciones, las agujas y todo lo que se pudiera relacionarse.

- Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo – Lo vi sonreír y por primera vez note lo guapo que era, alto, tez blanca, pelo despeinado y de color cobrizo, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y agradecí que en ese momento haya salido.

Volvió a los pocos segundos acompañada por una enfermera, que por la manera en que lo miraba supongo que se sentía bendecida de poder ayudarlo. No pude evitar sentirme mas nervioso aún al presentir que ella estaría más atenta al doctor que a mí, aunque honestamente no podía culparla.

Note como se acercaba a mi y pasaba suavemente sus dedos por mi herida, al instante volví a cerrar mis ojos, mientras contaba mentalmente los segundos, sentirlo tan cerca me estaba dejando con lo nervios desechos y si a eso le agregamos los puntos que necesitaba mi herida, lo mas probable es que me diera un ataque de algo.

No pude evitar el maltratarme mentalmente por mí torpeza, lo que sería una tranquila y desestresante ducha, se transformo en una caída que tuvo como consecuencia una visita al hospital, había estado tantas veces de visita en emergencia que lo mejor era instalar una propia en el cuarto de huéspedes de mi apartamento o hacerme accionista de un hospital, como todo lo que ganaban conmigo al año no era de extrañarse que alguna ala del hospital de Forks llevara mi nombre. Es que solo una patosa como yo era capaz de enredarme con la cortina, caerme y de paso herirme la frente, seguía con mi castigo mental hasta que la suave voz del doctor me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Listo, espero que no haya sido tan malo – Aun estaba tan cerca de mí que su aroma me envolvía y su aliento llegaba en suaves ráfagas directo a mi nariz – Por cierto puedes abrir los ojos.

- Gracias – Sabía que estaba roja como el granate.

- Y bien fue tan malo.

- ¿Honestamente? – Una musical risa lleno el lugar.

- Por supuesto.

- Nada de mal – No pude evitar sonreír, como tampoco evitar la sensación de alegría que me embargo cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno, Srta. Swan me alegro mucho que esto no haya sido tan malo.

- Yo más que yo, Doctor…

- Que torpeza la mía, Soy Edward Cullen – Estiro su mano para que las estrecháramos.

- Isabella Swan – Cuando nuestras manos se unieron sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Me parece que todo esta bien, le he recetado unos analgésicos para el dolor y cualquier síntoma que siente no dude en venir nuevamente. Tendrá que reposar un par de días, solo por precaución – Eso no me gusto en lo absoluto y fruncí el ceño, lo que solo provoco dolor, parece que el Doctor Cullen lo noto – Lo siento, pero es necesario un golpe en la cabeza es algo serio.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias – Creo que baje con mucha rapidez de la camilla, pues sentí un ligero mareo y me tambalee, cuando ya estaba resignada a chocar con el suelo, sentí como unos fuertes brazos aferraban mi cintura y evitaban mi caída.

- ¿Segura que esta bien? – Solo me limite a asentir, convencida que no podría hablar, sus manos aun descansaban en mi cintura y yo tenía mi cara hundida en su pecho, no se por que pero me sentía cómoda ahí.

- Creo que si – Levante mi rostro y le sonreí- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Si no esta bien, puedo revisarla nuevamente – Sentí como sus brazos abandonaban mi cuerpo.

- Estoy bien creo que lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con mi caída y mucho con mi forma de ser – Nuevamente logre ver su sonrisa

- Siendo así, cuídese Srta. Swan.

- Adiós, Dr. Cullen, gracias – estreche su manos y salí de su consulta.

Llegue a la sala de espera en busca de mi amiga que apenas me vio corrió a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? – La voz de Alice resonó en mi cabeza.

- Tengo unos días de reposo y bueno esto – Señale mi frente.

- Oh Bella!!! Me asustaste tanto cuando te vi ahí – Me estrecho con fuerza.

- Siento haberlo hecho, pero estoy bien, ahora vamonos de aquí por favor.

- Enseguida, Jasper nos espera afuera.

- No debiste molestarlo.

- No digas nada y vamos.

Los siguientes días fueron los más aburridos de mi existencia y eso teniendo en cuenta que mi vida no es la más entretenida del mundo. Todo eso se lo debía a Alice que se comportaba como la enfermera más autoritaria, no me dejaba hacer nada y cuando digo nada era NADA!!!!, si ella hubiese podido ir por mi al baño, estoy segura que lo hubiese hecho.

- Bella, un golpe en la cabeza es algo serio – Me lo repetía cada vez que empezaba a protestar por algo, yo sabía que era serio pero no sabía además que tenía que ser tan aburrido. A tanto llegue que pensé en darle uno a Alice para que entendiera mi punto, pero deseche la idea y solo le respondí.

- Lo sé, Alice, pero ya estoy bien déjame al menos levantarme un momento o el colchón se me quedara pegado de por vida en mi espalda – Estaba segura que alguien en coma tenía más libertad de movimiento.

- Esta bien – Lo había logrado – pero solo un momento – una victoria a medias.

Jamás creí que volver al hospital me haría tan feliz, pero saber que finalmente me quitarían los puntos y me darían de alta me hacia sonreír. Aunque lo que más me alegraba era que Alice la "enfermera del terror" desaparecería y volvería mi mejor amiga, excéntrica, llena de energía y adicta a la moda, pero mi amiga.

Sin importar cuan feliz estuviera, no podía evitar el nerviosismo que me provocaban estos lugares, comencé a juguetear con mis manos y a ver la hora cada segundo, agradecí que Alice no estuviera aquí, pues estaría criticando mi actitud de niña. Suspire un par de veces, hasta que finalmente oí mi nombre.

- Isabella Swan – salte como impulsada por un resorte – Sígame por favor.

No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara un poco ante la perspectiva de ver nuevamente al Doctor Cullen, aunque una parte de mi lo dudaba, la vez anterior había sido tratada en emergencias y ahora estaba en el área de medicina general.

Pase por aquí, la enfermera vendrá en un momento – Sentí como la decepción llegaba a mí – Luego el Doctor la vera – parecía bipolar cuando volví a sentir esperanzas y mariposas en la panza por la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente.

Me quede sola así que subí a la camilla, estuve un momento observando todo a mi alrededor, cuando vi todos los implementos que allí había me volví a sentir nerviosa.

- Buenos días – Di un respingo.

- Buenos días – Le respondí de vuelta a la enfermera, que me sonrió.

- Esto nos tomara solo un momento – Vi como preparaba todo y luego se acercaba, cerré fuertemente los ojos, y espere.

- Listo, su herida esta muy bien. Ya puede pasar al ver al doctor.

Me levante despacio, no quería que me sucediera nuevamente lo de la vez anterior, le agradecí a la enfermera y me dirigí al despacho del doctor. Toque suavemente la puerta hasta que escuche una voz desde dentro que me decía.

- Pase.

Abrí la puerta y entre a la consulta, no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera en mi rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

* * *

Bueno acá va el primer capitulo….ojala les guste, parece que el bichito de la escritura me ha pegado duro estos días…esta historia llena mucho tiempo dando vuelta en mi cabeza, pero recién he podido darle forma y que mejor que con los personajes que tanto amamos.

Espero sus comentarios!!!!! Nos leemos pronto

Besos…Lulu =D


	2. Reencuentros y más reencuentros

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Reencuentros y más reencuentros

- Jacob ¿Eres tú? – Frente a mi y sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio, o tal vez se veía pequeño por que él era enorme, estaba sentada mi mejor amigo, quien estuvo conmigo en ese difícil transito que se llama "adolescencia", maravillosos recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria, tantas tardes en su casa viéndolo arreglar autos o caminar por la playa hablando de todo y nada, el problema fue que cuando salimos de la escuela nuestros caminos se separaron él se fue a Washington y yo a Nueva York, solo nos veíamos en las vacaciones y festividades, e inevitablemente nos separamos, pero verlo ahí tan sonriente como siempre me hizo tan feliz como en aquellos años.

- Bella!! , quisiera decir que me sorprende verte, pero esto es un hospital así que tarde o temprano te vería.

- Muy gracioso Jake, pero como podrías saber que me verías exactamente aquí.

- Tal vez por que tú padre le dijo al mío que decidiste quedarte en la "gran manzana" – Recordé entonces que la última vez que hable con Charlie me comento, insistentemente debo decir, que Jacob ahora el Doctor Black, estaba trabajando en un hospital aquí en Nueva York y que no sería raro que me lo encontrara.

- Oh Jake no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!!! – Lo vi levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a mi, me abrazo fuertemente llegando a levantarme unos centímetros del piso.

- Espero que tú problema no sean costillas rotas – Ambos nos reímos.

- No te preocupes es otra cosa – Volvía a su escritorio y cruzaba sus manos sobre el.

- Bueno….bueno volvamos a nuestros papeles tú paciente… yo doctor…así que cuénteme ¿Srta. Swan?

- Correcto.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Bueno la enfermera me indico que pasara a mi revisión final – Note que leía mi ficha medica.

- Cielo Santo ¿Cómo lograste hacer un corte en la ceja? ¿Qué estabas haciendo, deporte aventura?

- Creo que sonaría mejor si digiera que estaba haciendo algo arriesgado, pero la verdad es que me caí en mi departamento, específicamente en mi baño.

- Tú no cambias – Fruncí el ceño – Mejor revisamos como va todo.

- Creo que será mejor.

Reviso la pequeña marca que tenía sobre mi ceja, también comprobó mis reflejos y me realizo un pequeño examen neurológico, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden.

- Veo que todo esta bien así que oficialmente estas dada de alta.

- ¡Que alegría¡ Muchas gracias Dr. Black – le extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya.

- Srta. Swan…..un placer – Tiro de mi mano y me abrazo nuevamente.

- Ahora Bella quiere hablar con Jake.

- Jake al habla.

- Prométeme que ahora que nos reencontramos no perderemos el contacto.

- Prometido – Intercambiamos nuestros números y nos despedimos.

El frío de principios de diciembre me golpeo al salir del hospital, así que cerré mi abrigo hasta el último botón y ajuste mi bufanda, mire el reloj y aún tenía un par de horas antes de mi reunión de trabajo, así que decidí ir por un café, además aprovecharía de terminar de leer mi libro. Detuve un taxi y le indique la dirección del lugar.

Llegue a mi adorado Starbucks y de inmediato me acerque a la barra para hacer mi pedido, estaba indecisa entre un vainilla latte o un moka blanco, una voz de mujer me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Hola….buenas…quiero….un vainilla latte con leche descremada….grande.

- ¿Desea acompañar con algo?

- mmm….un muffins de arandanos.

- ¿Algo más ?

- No.

- ¿Su nombre ?

- Bella.

- Ok…Bella su pedido es un vainilla latte con leche descremada grande y un muffins de arandanos.

- Si ¿Cuánto es?

- Son…. – no pudo continuar una voz que me fue familiar nos interrumpió.

- Añada por favor un café negro grande y una galleta con chips de chocolate – Me voltee para encontrarme con unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa torcida que acelero mi respiración – Mi nombre es Edward y aquí tiene – Vi que pasaba una tarjeta de debito, quise decir algo pero al parecer había olvidado como se habla – Por cierto…yo invito.

- Gracias – Fue la única palabra que pude recordar. Caminamos unos pasos para despejar la barra y esperar nuestro pedido

- Veo que esta mucho mejor – Note como se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Ajam – Fue lo único que pude balbucear. Sus fríos dedos tocaron suavemente la pequeña marca que quedaba de mi caída, por un instante olvide que estábamos en un lugar público y acerque mi cuerpo un poco más al suyo.

- Dudo que quede alguna cicatriz, aun cuando no te restaría belleza – Lo dijo en un murmullo muy cerca de mi oído razón por la que dude que realmente allá dicho eso, no pude responder solo asentir, estaba envuelta en su aroma tan particular que no necesitaba sus brazos para sentirme cerca. Por un momento creí que me besaría y la sola idea acelero mi corazón. Pero no pude saberlo por que oí que alguien decía mi nombre.

- Bella….tú café esta listo!!! – Moví mi cabeza para tratar de despejarla.

- Gracias – Tome mi café y mi muffins, luego me gire hacia él – Muchas Gracias… Dr. Cullen….

- Llámame Edward y no tienes nada que agradecer.

- Solo si me llamas Bella – escuche que ahora era su turno de ir por su café.

- Tú café ¿era para llevar o planeabas tomarlo acá? – Me pareció percibir una nota de ansiedad en su voz.

- Para tomarlo acá, pero solo si me acompañas – De donde salio eso, yo no hacia eso.

- Nada me gustaría más, te parece que nos sentemos – Solo asentí.

Hablamos durante un largo rato de varias cosas, nuestros trabajos, al menos yo sabia que el era doctor, le conté que yo trabajaba en una pequeña editorial en el área de literatura infantil y juvenil, era la editora asistente, que había estudiado filología y lingüística en la NYU y que ame tanto la ciudad que decidí quedarme a vivir aquí. Él en cambio se fue a estudiar a Harvard, pero extrañaba mucho Nueva York así que por eso una vez que termino sus estudios volvió. Hablamos también de nuestros gustos musicales, nuestros libros favoritos y películas.

Me sentía tan cómoda hablando con Edward que no note como paso tan rápido la hora, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que estaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a mi reunión, al parecer no fui del todo discreta.

- ¿Tarde a una cita?

- No. Bueno si – Enarco una de sus perfectas cejas y me miro – Tengo una reunión en el trabajo.

- No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa – Me lo dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida, juro que en ese minuto olvide como respirar - ¿Estas bien?

- S…si gracias, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

- Claro – Por un momento me pareció que quería decir algo más.

- Bueno….adiós – Sin pensarlo me acerque a él y bese su mejilla. Salí sin mirar a atrás al frió aire de la ciudad.

Tome aire varias veces antes de seguir, cuadre los hombros y ajuste mi bufanda, estaba por detener un taxi cuando oí una voz tras de mí.

- ¿Te molestaría si te llevo? – Me gire para ver que Edward estaba detrás de mí.

- Eso depende – Su mirada era interrogativa – Si tienes bicicleta no creo que lleguemos y en yo sobre tú espalda tampoco – Su risa melodiosa llego a mis oídos.

- Tengo auto, aunque lo de tu cuerpo en mi espalda también me gusta, lo dejaremos para después – Me sonroje hasta la punta de mis cabellos por su último comentario, note como su rostro pasaba de divertido a avergonzado – Lo siento no quería incomodarte.

- No hay problema….y acepto.

- Mi auto esta por allá vamos – Lo seguí hasta un estacionamiento, como todo un caballero me abrió las puertas de su hermoso volvo plateado, luego entro él, después de indicarle donde sería mi reunión partimos.

Apenas arranco fuimos envuelto por la suave melodía de "Claro de Luna", ninguno de los dos hablo y creo que no fue necesario, aquel era un silencio bueno no necesitábamos llenar el lugar de frases sinsentido o comentarios fuera de lugar, creo que ambos estábamos muy cómodos. Ni siquiera note que ya habíamos llegado, fue la voz de Edward la que me saco de mi burbuja.

- Creo que es aquí.

- Si – Bajo rápidamente del auto para ayudarme a bajar – Gracias.

- Es un placer – Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez en vida me deje llevar, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver o esto era un sueño, así que me acerque a él y le di un suave beso en sus labios. Estaba por comenzar a correr cuando sentí sus brazos aferrados a mi cintura y su boca muy cerca de la mía, no alcance a pensar cuando sus labios capturaron los míos, al principio fue lento como tratando de aprender la forma de mis labios, pero poco a poco comenzó a cambiar la intensidad sentí su lengua abriéndose paso a mi boca, la cual la recibió gustosa, el beso cada vez fue siendo más y más apasionado, solo nos detuvimos por la falta de aire. Nos miramos por un instante y su sonrisa acelero aun más mi corazón.

- Creo…que…tengo que…- Sus manos aun estaban en mi cintura, me dio otro pequeño beso y me soltó.

- Será lo mejor o te aseguro que llegaras muy tarde Bella – Acaricie su mejilla para asegurarme que era real y me fui.

Volver al trabajo me dejo agotada, tenía una tonelada de escritos acumulados de los días que no estuve, además la reunión había sido más larga de lo que creía, pero a pesar de todo nadie borraría la sonrisa que tenía, aquella mañana había sido increíble, una y otra vez pasaba los dedos por mis labios y recordaba sus besos. Su aliento calido y sus suaves labios, no pude evitar reír al notar que me parecía a algunos personajes de los libros que había leído.

Después de varias horas tratando de ordenar y avanzar un poco salí de mi oficina, rumbo a mi departamento, necesitaba comer algo y luego ir directo a mi cama estaba exhausta. Sentí como vibraba mi celular en mi bolso, como siempre me demore una eternidad en encontrarlo y vi el visor…era Alice, dude en contestar cuando recordé que había prometido llamarla apenas pusiera un pie fuera del hospital, pero sabía que si no lo hacia ahora seguiría insistiendo.

- Alo.

- Al fin te dignas a contestar…..Bella te he llamado mil veces, pensé que te habían robado el celular o que te habían dejado internada o…- Decidí cortar con sus pensamientos.

- Alice estoy bien, perdón pero olvide llamarte.

- No me había dado cuenta – Trate de omitir el sarcasmo.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Más te vale y ahora donde estas.

- Saliendo de mi oficina.

- No lo puedo creer, ya viste la hora.

- Tenía mucho trabajo.

- Supongo que no has comido nada……te espero en mi departamento – Estaba a punto de decirle que no – Ni sueñes en negarte me oíste.

- Esta bien…nos vemos.

Metí el celular en mi bolso y camine buscando mis mentitas, cuando al fin las encontré alce la vista y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ahí frente a mi edificio estaba Edward recargado en su volvo y con una rosa en su mano, vi como con la otra abría la puerta de copiloto en una clara invitación a que subiera con él, sonreí ante aquella visión y me acerque, antes de subir me dio un beso en los labios y me ayudo. Mi cena con Alice tendría que esperar.

* * *

Ojala les guste...besos!!!!


	3. Decisiones y jugadas

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Decisiones y jugadas**

**Edward POV**

Solo un paciente más y al fin terminaría mi turno, llevaba varios días sin poder descansar bien, cubriendo a compañeros de trabajo, haciendo mas horas de las debida, mi cuerpo me estaba pasando la cuenta. Vi que se acercaba a mi Jessica, una de las enfermeras, me indico quien sería mi próximo paciente.

Isabella Swan, caída domestica, una herida en su ceja – Note la frialdad de su trato, un cambio que me resultaba de lo mas agradable después de meses de insistentes miradas y coqueteos sin sentido, era un profesional jamás me volvería a enredar en una relación en mi lugar de trabajo, cuando las cosas acababan mal el ambiente se volvía insoportable y uno de los dos debía partir, tal como lo hice yo.

¿En que box esta? – Pregunte. No le lo dijo solo me señalo donde se encontraba.

Espere un momento y entre, se notaba sumamente nerviosa, una de sus manos presionaba fuertemente su falda y la otra tocaba su frente. Cuando noto mi presencia dio un respingo.

- Perdón no quise asustarla.

- Esta bien – Me acerque lentamente a ella.

- ¿Te duele? – Note como una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro cuando toque su frente - Veo que si.

- ¿Cómo se ve? – No pude evitar sonreír al notar que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Serán necesarios unos puntos – Parecía que la noticia la puso aún más nerviosa – Tranquila.

- ¿Es realmente necesario? – Cuando abrió sus ojos achocolatados, no pude evitar perderme en su mirada. Espero que no notara que por instante quede sin habla, trate de recuperar la compostura, para poder responderle.

- Lo siento, pero es lo que necesitas.

- Esta bien que sea rápido por favor.

- Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo – No pude evitar sonreírle parecía una niña pequeña, pero claramente no lo era. Antes de dejar mi imaginación volar decidí ir por una enfermera para que me ayudara, no encontré a Jessica, pero en su lugar estaba Lauren así que honestamente no sabía que era peor.

Me acerque lentamente a ella y pase mis dedos por su herida, note que cerró sus ojos y lo agradecí, por que así podría verla sin que pensara que era un lunático o un acosador. Realmente era hermosa su rostro de forma de corazón, tez blanca, labios gruesos y una nariz larga y fina. Su cabello del mismo color de sus ojos, suavemente rizado y su aroma tan frutal me estaban haciendo difícil el poder concentrarme. Suspire una vez terminado todo.

- Listo, espero que no haya sido tan malo – le dije – Por cierto puedes abrir los ojos.

- Gracias – Tuve que contenerme de no acariciar su rostro cuando note su sonrojo.

- Y bien fue tan malo – No se por que, pero quería saberlo.

- ¿Honestamente? – Su respuesta me hizo reír.

- Por supuesto.

- Nada de mal – Ella sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Bueno, Srta. Swan me alegro mucho que esto no haya sido tan malo – Trate de recalcar el señorita, por un instante mi vista se fijo en sus manos para ver alguna señal de anillo o algo.

- Yo más que yo, Doctor…

- Que torpeza la mía, Soy Edward Cullen – Había olvidado por completo presentarme.

- Isabella Swan – Cuando tome su mano una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Me parece que todo esta bien, le he recetado unos analgésicos para el dolor y cualquier síntoma que siente no dude en venir nuevamente. Tendrá que reposar un par de días, solo por precaución – Al parecer la idea no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero era muy necesario el reposo – Lo siento, pero es necesario un golpe en la cabeza es algo serio.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias – La vi tambalearse al bajar de la camilla, rápidamente me acerque y detuve su caída.

- ¿Segura que esta bien? – La sensación de tenerla en mis brazos era exquisita y sentir su cara hundida en mi pecho me hacia sentir cómodo. Tardo en contestar, pero no me importaba estaba muy bien así.

- Creo que si – Levante su rostro sonriente- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Si no esta bien, puedo revisarla nuevamente – Me obligue a soltarla, aunque eso era lo que menos deseaba.

- Estoy bien creo que lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con mi caída y mucho con mi forma de ser – Aquel comentario me hizo reír.

- Siendo así, cuídese Srta. Swan.

- Adiós, Dr. Cullen, gracias – estrechamos nuestras manos y la vi salir de la consulta.

Me fui directo a mi silla, para tratar de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, nunca en todos los años que llevaba trabajando una paciente me había perturbado tanto como Isabella, trate de adjudicar el hecho al cansancio, a la falta de sueño, pero en lo más profundo sabía que esto era otra cosa que no podía definir.

Me tome dos días para descansar del trabajo del hospital, pero al medio día del primero ya quería volver, recordé todas las cosas que prometí haría si tuviera unos días libres, ordene mi colección de CD´s alfabéticamente y luego por categorías, podría asegurar que estaban más ordenados que en una tienda de música. Practique un poco con el teclado, no era lo mismo que mi adorado piano de cola, pero al menos era algo. Mire a mi habitación y note que era un caos y que si no hacía algo pronto no tendría ropa que usar. Así que decidí que iría a la lavandería y luego por un café, para terminar mi día viendo una película o leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había pospuesto leer. Aun cuando no pare en un par de horas y trate de llenar mi mente de cualquier idea, no pude evitar que una y otra vez apareciera ante mí la imagen de unos ojos color chocolate enarcados en un rostro precioso y sonrojado, moví la cabeza como tratando de borrar esas ideas, pero era en vano no podía evitar pensar en ella y que tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver. No puedo negar que me sentía tentado de buscar su dirección en la base de datos en el hospital, pero desechaba la idea, si la vida quería la volvería a ver muy pronto.

Al fin había vuelto al hospital, con la firme convicción de no volver a pedir días libres si no tenía antes algún plan más tentador que quedarme en mi casa haciendo nada. Amaba la adrenalina de mi trabajo, era agotador, pero la final de día me sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a alguien con su dolor, aunque a veces había días horribles en los cuales por más esfuerzos que hagan el desenlace es fatal.

Después de terminar mi guardia, me dirigí a las duchas, me cambie mi ropa de trabajo y me vestí de manera cómoda. Fui a los estacionamientos en busca de mi auto, cuando la ví salir del hospital por un momento quise correr a su encuentro, pero con que fin, pensaría que estaba loco o algo peor, note que hacia parar un taxi así que sin pensarlo mucho la seguí. Bajo en uno de mis lugares favoritos "Starbuck´s", busque rápidamente donde estacionarme, cosa para nada sencilla en esta ciudad, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy era mi día de suerte, pues de inmediato encontré un lugar y sali disparado esperando que aun estuviera ahí.

Como era media mañana el lugar no estaba tan lleno, vi que estaba haciendo su pedido y se puse tras de ella, su aroma era exquisito, escuche que estaba por terminar cuando alce mi voz.

- Añada por favor un café negro grande y una galleta con chips de chocolate – La vi voltearse lentamente y le sonreí– Mi nombre es Edward y aquí tiene – Le entregue a la cajera mi tarjeta – Por cierto…yo invito.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que me dijo tímidamente, nos alejamos hasta el lugar de donde saldrían nuestros pedidos.

- Veo que esta mucho mejor – No pude contenerme de acercarme a ella y quedar separados por solo unos centímetros.

- Ajam – Contuve la risa al notar que había quedado sin habla. Acaricie suavemente la pequeña marca que había quedado, no pude obviar el hecho que se acerco más a mí y la sensación de placer que aquello me produjo.

- Dudo que quede alguna cicatriz, aun cuando no te restaría belleza – Se lo dije en un murmullo muy cerca de su oído, baje mi vista hasta sus labios quería desesperadamente besarla…y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando note que la llamaban

- Bella….tú café esta listo!!! – Quise matar a aquel que nos interrumpió y me reprendí mentalmente por pensarlo. Era doctor, me dedicaba a salvar vidas no ha quitarlas.

- Gracias – Vi como tomaba su pedido y luego me gire hacia mi – Muchas Gracias… Dr. Cullen….

- Llámame Edward y no tienes nada que agradecer – Era claro que el agradecido era yo por tenerla ahí junto a mí.

- Solo si me llamas Bella.

- Tú café ¿era para llevar o planeabas tomarlo acá? – No pude evitar preguntárselo una vez que mi pedido también estuvo listo. Cruce los dedos esperando que decidiera quedarse.

- Para tomarlo acá, pero solo si me acompañas.

- Nada me gustaría más, te parece que nos sentemos – No sé por que, pero estaba feliz.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas, quise saber todo lo que pudiera de ella, no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero me fascinaba, había algo en Bella que despertaba en mis sentimientos que no podía explicar ni entender del todo.

En algún momento de muestra charla note que miraba su reloj.

- ¿Tarde a una cita? – No pude evitar preguntarle.

- No. Bueno… si – Tras su confusa explicación la quede mirando – Tengo una reunión en el trabajo.

- No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa – Le sonreí pero al parecer algo le sucedió - ¿Estas bien?

- S..si gracias, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

- Claro – Quise ofrecerme a acompañarla, pero me contuve.

- Bueno….adiós – Se acerco muy despacio a mi y beso mi mejilla.

Esa actitud me sorprendió, pero me encanto, como un tonto toque mi mejilla donde ella había plantado sus labios. Sin pensarlo más, me decidí a salir tras ella. No fue difícil encontrarla, estaba a unos pasos de la salida del café de espaldas.

- ¿Te molestaría si te llevo?

- Eso depende – Acaso se iba a negar – Si tienes bicicleta no creo que lleguemos y en yo sobre tú espalda tampoco – No pude evitar reír.

- Tengo auto, aunque lo de tu cuerpo en mi espalda también me gusta, lo dejaremos para después – Una vez que analice lo que dije, creo que me sonroje como hace siglos no lo hacia, así que me disculpe con ella – Lo siento no quería incomodarte.

- No hay problema….y acepto.

- Mi auto esta por allá vamos.

Me indico donde era y arranque, cada vez que podía la miraba de reojo, realmente era hermosa. Ninguno de los dos hablo y no era necesario, era adorable con no trataba de llenar el vacío con conversaciones sin sentido, la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía lo hacía, pero Bella no. Antes de lo que hubiese querido estábamos en el lugar que me indico, por primera vez odio el conducir tan rápido.

- Creo que es aquí – Baje del auto para ayudarla y por que no decirlo tener sus manos entre las mías, aunque sea unos segundos.

- Si….Gracias.

- Es un placer – Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, hasta que se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios, note que estaba lista para huir, así que la aferre fuertemente por la cintura y le devolví el beso, comencé lentamente sintiendo la textura de sus labios, hasta que poco a poco los fui separando y me embriague de su sabor, era tan dulce, pero a la vez tan apasionada, nuestras lenguas tenían su propia batalla, no quiera dejar de besarla, pero necesitábamos respirar. Aunque si me dieran a elegir entre el aire y sus besos, me quedo con lo ultimo. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas y le sonreí.

- Creo…que…tengo que…- No quería dejarla ir, pero antes la bese una vez más y la solté.

- Será lo mejor o te aseguro que llegaras muy tarde Bella – Sentí su mano en mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, ya se había ido.

Me fui a mi departamento a tratar de dormir unas horas, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en sus besos y la sensación indescriptible de tenerla en mis brazos, todo esto me parecía una locura, no era del tipo romántico, no creía en los flechazos, ni en nada por el estilo. Vine a esta ciudad a trabajar y olvidar, nada más.

Había rechazado cualquier tipo de cita o alguna relación, pero aquella mujer de ojos color chocolate me estaba haciendo replantearme todo mis planes.

Logre dormir un par de horas y me levante con una sola idea en mente, volver a verla, sabía donde podría estar y con un poco de suerte aun estaría allí. Hice un par de llamadas, me duche y salí.

Me estacione frente al edificio, donde esta mañana la deje, después de esperarla por una hora la vi aparecer. Aun no me había visto, al parecer buscaba algo en su bolso, baje rápidamente del auto, tome la rosa que le compre, cuando levanto la vista me sonrió y se acerco a mi, no pude evitar besarla e invitarla a subir conmigo.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, así por estuvimos en silencio hasta que decidí hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

- La mañana fue lo mejor de mi día – Note como se sonrojaba, para mi la mañana también había sido lo mejor del día – Luego la tarde fue un poco agotadora, pero al parecer todo tiene su recompensa ¿y tú día?

- La mejor mañana de mi vida y una tarde demasiado larga esperándote – Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - me dijo en un murmullo.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Se mordió su labio. Se veía tan exquisita así.

- A cenar, conozco un lugar llamado "La Bella Italia".

- Me encanta ese lugar – Chillo de alegría – Cada vez que puedo voy a comer ahí.

- Me parece perfecto.

En el camino hablamos de varias cosas, me contó de sus varias visitas a urgencias, debido a lo que ella llamaba una total falta de coordinación y equilibrio, aunque interiormente agradecí esa falla en ella, de otra forma no creo que la hubiese conocido.

Estábamos por llegar cuando sentí mi celular, lo mire y vi que era una llamada del hospital, conecte el manos libres y conteste. Era una emergencia, un accidente de transito donde varios vehículos se vieron involucrados acababa de ocurrir y no daban abasto, así que estaban llamando a todos los doctores libres para ayudar.

No podía creer mi suerte, mire a Bella junto a mi, no quería dejarla, pero era mi deber, asi que a regañadientes le explique la situación, su actitud comprensiva y la preocupación tan honesta en su mirada, me cautivo aun más, quise dejarla antes en su casa, pero ella me dijo que lo mío era una emergencia, así que nos fuimos directo al hospital donde ella tomaría un taxi.

- Lo siento tanto Bella.

- Como podrías saber que algo así sucedería.

- Prométeme algo – Tome sus manos entre las mías.

- Lo que quieras.

- Iremos otro día a cenar - Bese sus manos y la solte. Como tratando de sellar la promesa.

- Por supuesto – Note que sacaba algo de su bolso – En esta tarjeta están todos mis datos. Llamane cuando quieras.

- No traigo mis tarjetas conmigo, pero te llamare.

- Doctor Cullen, el taxi esta fuera esperando.

- Gracias – Me estaba acercando más a Bella, cuando oí que alguien la llamaba.

- Bella!!!! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Era Jacob Black y se acercaba a nosotros, no más bien a Bella.

- Jacob….no me mires así estoy bien – Estuve a punto de arrancarle los ojos cuando se quedo mirándola, así que para evitar hacerlo, mejor hable.

- Dr. Black, viene a ayudar.

- Dr. Cullen, lamentablemente no puedo, llevo más de 24 horas despierto dudo que sea de mucha ayuda.

- Bueno entonces no lo entretengo más. Vaya a casa a dormir.

- Muy amable – Centre nuevamente mi atención en Bella.

- Apenas pueda te llamare, lo prometo.- Esto último se lo dije en un susurro cerca de su oído.

- Se que lo harás – Note como se enrojecía, pase mi mano por sus calidas mejillas.

- Bella ¿ya te vas? - Así que Black seguía aquí.

- Si – Se volteo a verlo.

- ¿Si quieres te llevo?

- Es que acaso piensa conducir, si apenas ha dormido – Estaba haciéndome enojar, pero lo que mas me enfurecía era el hecho que ellos se conocían y trataba de demostrármelo.

- Claro que no, llame un taxi.

- No te preocupes Jake, afuera hay uno esperando por mí.

- Te molestaría compartirlo conmigo, Bells– Note que Bella lo quedo mirando, para luego mirarme a mi, no quise que se sintiera incomoda, así que trate de no enfurecerme, conté hasta 10 y suspire.

- Por mi no hay problema Bella.

- Entonces nos vamos….adiós Dr. Cullen.

- Adiós. Dr. Black….Bella – Me acerque a ella, tome su rostro en mis manos y busque sus labios, fue un beso intenso, note como subía sus manos a mi nuca para profundizarlo, cuando termino el beso, le di otro pequeño y la deje ir.

Mire por sobre su hombro a Jacob, que al parecer no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, extendí una sonrisa en mi rostro y mi parte mas infantil bailaba por aquella victoria.

* * *

_Bueno chicas acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo….Ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias…._

_No creo que suba otro esta semana, aunque tratare….si no nos leemos antes que tengan un excelente inicio de año!!!!_

_Besos =)_


	4. Nada es lo que parece

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Nada es lo que parece_

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward le resto importancia a que Jacob me acompañara en el taxi, me sentí decepcionada, no es que deseara una escena de celos o algo, por un instante sentí que no le importaba tanto como quería creer, pero cuando se acerco y me beso, todos mis pensamientos se borraron de un plumazo. Olvide como hablar, como respirar, creo que olvide todo, así que a lo único que atine fue a acercarlo más a mi para después sonreírle como una boba cuando termino el beso y mantener la sonrisa cuando, luego me dio otro pequeño.

No supe como sali del hospital, llegue al taxi o si Jacob estaba tras de mi, solo se que iba en mi propia nube de felicidad, hasta que oí que mi amigo trataba de capturar mi atención.

- ¿De donde conoces a Cullen?

- Disculpa…

- Te pregunte ¿De donde conoces a Cullen? – Había oído perfectamente bien la primera vez su pregunta, solo quise asegurarme que había escuchado bien.

- Fue quien me atendió en urgencias.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pues esta última vez.

- Me estas diciendo que apenas si lo conoces. Que ético resulto Cullen se aprovecha de su situación para conocer mujeres.

- No hables así de él, tú no lo conoces – Su comentario logro irritarme.

- Y acaso tú sí…claro olvidaba que llevan años de relación.

- Pues hay veces que gente que crees conocer, te resultan unos verdaderos extraños – No se como lo había logrado, pero todo mi buen humor se esfumo.

- Tienes razón en eso. Hay personas de las que crees conocer todo y te dan sorpresas…algunas bastante desagradables.

- ¿Tratas de decirme algo?

- Solo que pensé que te conocía, pero estaba equivocado.

- La gente cambia, no se si lo sabías.

- Si, pero hay cosas que no deberían cambiar o es que besas al primero que se pone en tu camino!!! – Su voz se había elevado

- No me grites Jacob!!! – Me di cuenta que esto lo dije gritando.

- Perdón…pero Bella tú no eras así.

- ¿Así como?

- Bueno alguien…que sale…besa….en poco tiempo – Trataba de seguir su idea, no puedo negar que me divirtió oír cuanto le costaba decir lo que pensaba.

- No lo hago Jacob…solo que con él….fue distinto, es algo que no puedo explicar, pero me hace sentir bien – Note como cerraba su boca y solo me miraba fijamente, luego de unos minutos aquello me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo pensaba.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lo mire tratando de hacer que me lo dijera. Antes nuestra relación era increíble, estar con Jake era tan fácil como respirar, pero todo cambio después de aquella "brillante" idea que tuvimos.

- Alguna vez pensaste en mí.

- ¿En eso pensabas? – Realmente no quería contestar eso, sabía a donde quería llegar y no estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso, no aún.

- Bella…tú…yo…no piensas en…- La voz del chofer nos interrumpió.

- Llegamos – Mire por la ventana y vi la entrada de mi edificio.

- ¿Cómo sabias?

- Charlie me dio la dirección de tú casa hace unos días – Aquello era obvio, mi padre adoraba a Jacob, si no lo adopto era por que esperaba que entrara de otra manera a nuestra familia.

- Gracias ¿Cuánto es? – Me dirigí al chofer.

- Bella…déjamelo a mí.

- No se preocupen esta todo pagado ya – Solo pensé en una persona, sentí como Jacob gruñía y decía unas palabras poco amables entre dientes.

- Adiós Jacob…cuídate – Estaba por bajar cuando se me adelanto y abrió la puerta para mí.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver – Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y entre.

Al fin había llegado a mi departamento, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, por un lado estaba mi reencuentro con Jacob, había estado tan feliz en la mañana de volverlo a ver, pero ahora creía que tal vez no era tan bueno después de todo, si las cosas seguían como la última vez, debería tomar la misma decisión no vernos más. Por el otro lado estaba Edward, sabía que apenas si lo conocía, pero algo me decía que después de todo mi torpeza podría serme útil alguna vez.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un grito me hizo botar las llaves al suelo.

- ¡Isabella Maria Swan!!! – Ups era Alice, me había olvidado por completo de ella y su invitación -¿Me quieres decir donde rayos estabas? ¿Acaso te viniste a pie desde tu trabajo? – Me voltee lentamente para verla.

- Hola Alice – trate de sonreír.

- Entra – Abrió la puerta de su casa y preferí por mi seguridad no protestar.

- Perdón….por favor.

- Espero que tengas un muy pero muy buen motivo para todo esto Isabella ¿estaba por llamar a la policía?

- Me encontré con alguien…..bueno más bien pasaron por mí – Vi como su curiosidad iba en aumento.

- ¿y?

- Me invito a cenar, pero hubo un cambio de planes él tuvo una emergencia.

- ¿Emergencia?...¿Acaso es doctor? – Asentí - ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado nunca de él? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ya no estas enojada – Solo movió su mano para que continuara hablando –Veo que no.

- Vamos Bella estoy esperando.

- Bueno lo conocí en emergencias – no pude evitar reírme – gracias a mi última caída, se llama Edward Cullen y nos encontramos hoy por casualidad en el Starbucks, charlamos durante mucho rato, luego se ofreció a llevarme a mi trabajo y después de hablar contigo, lo vi esperándome, me invito a cenar, pero tuvo que volver al hospital, al parecer ocurrió un grave accidente y lo necesitaban.

Creo que por primera vez en la vida Alice quedo sin palabras. La mire durante unos instantes, parecía que estaba en trance o algo así. Estaba por lanzarle agua para hacerla reaccionar cuando hablo.

- Parece de película, creo que me gusta Edward para ti – Me miraba fijamente y me sonrió.

- Gracias…- Soné insegura, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

- Y ¿tienes hambre?

- Si un poco.

Nos dirigimos a su cocina, para comer algo, conversamos de varias cosas, de la nueva línea de vestuario que estaba planeando, de la tienda que estaba por inaugurar, le conté de mi reencuentro con Jacob y muchas otras cosas más. Cuando vi que era bastante tarde me despedí y me fui a mi casa.

Apenas mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada me dormí, había sido un día agotador, pero increíble, todo lo ocurrido había sido sorprendente, pero más sorprendente fue que me ocurriera a mí. Aquella noche soñé por primera vez con Edward.

La alegría que sentí aquel día, fue reemplazada por la decepción y la tristeza, habían pasado ya varios días en que no había sabido absolutamente nada de Edward, me culpe por ilusionarme tan rápido y armar historias en mi mente, lo más probable es que para él lo que paso aquel día no fuera tan especial, como lo fue para mí. Trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo y dejar de pensar, solo había sido algo pasajero y nada más.

Salía de mi trabajo cuando vi a alguien que me era muy familiar esperándome, camine hacia él y le sonreí.

- ¿Quiere ir a cenar?

- Ojala no te llamen por una emergencia.

- No lo creo….vamos – subí a su auto.

- ¿Cómo sabias donde… - La respuesta era obvia.

- Charlie… ¿te molesta? – Pregunto tímidamente, mientras me miraba de reojo.

- No, Jacob no me molesta.

- Quería disculparme por lo del otro día, no debí hablarte así.

- Mejor lo olvidamos – Ambos sonreímos, nunca podíamos estar mucho tiempo enojados.

Estacionamos fuera del restorán era un lugar muy bello y por lo que pude notar muy lujoso, le dejo las llaves al valet parking y entramos. El anfitrión nos dirigió a nuestra mesa, nos entrego la carta y se marcho. Leímos en silencio, hasta que volvió un camarero y tomo nuestro pedido. Como siempre Jacob pedía como si aquella fuera la última comida de su vida.

- Veo que sigues disfrutando de tu buen apetito – Su sonora carcajada resonó por todo el lugar.

- Debo aprovechar momentos como este para poder alimentarme.

- Me doy cuenta, Jake.

Apenas llegaron nuestros platos, comenzó a comer como si llevara semanas sin comer, al notar como lo miraba se calmo un poco, así que pudimos platicar mientras cenábamos, recordamos los buenos tiempos, parecía que todo podía ser como antes, donde todo era más fácil, sin tanto embrollos, penas y corazones rotos. Varias veces, las personas de las mesas vecinas se voltearon a vernos, la risa de Jake era estridente, pero como siempre le importo muy poco lo que pensaran los demás. Ya estábamos por el postre cuando sin querer fije mi mirada a la entrada, ahí estaba Edward, pero no estaba solo una espectacular rubia lo acompañaba, parecía modelo, era tan hermosa y perfecta, realmente hacían una pareja sacada de revista. En ese momento todo fue muy claro para mi, el motivo por que no me había llamado, yo el lado de ella era…nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Siguió mi mirada y los vio.

- Oh…lo siento mucho.

- No tienes por que hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

- Si, por favor – Jacob llamo al mesero y pidió la cuenta.

No quise esperar aho, asi que me levante rápidamente y diciéndole que lo esperaría en la entrada, no quería seguir ahí por más tiempo. Agradecí el viento que golpeo mi rostro por que me hizo reaccionar, luche contra las lagrimas que querían salir. Oí como alguien decía mi nombre.

- Bella – No quería voltearme, pues sabia perfectamente quien era, pero lo hice uso de toda mi fortaleza para que no notara cuanto me había afectado.

- Dr. Cullen ¿Cómo esta?

- Bella…yo – Se acerco a mi y trato de tomar mi brazo instintivamente di un paso atrás – No quiero que pienses….

- Bella!! – Agradecí la llegada de Jacob – Todo listo.

- Adiós, Dr. Cullen – No espera su respuesta y salí.

- ¿Estas bien? – Fue la pregunta de Jacob una vez que estuvimos en su auto.

- Si, solo llevame a mi departamento…por favor.

Apenas llegue me acosté, llore durante muchas horas, hasta que en algún momento me dormí, me sentía una tonta por armar mundos de colores por unas horas que estuvimos juntos, por pensar que tal vez a él le paso lo mismo que a mí, por dejar que esto me afectara tanto, por seguir esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar, Edward no era un príncipe azul ni yo una damisela en apuros. Éramos solo dos extraños.

* * *

Feliz año a tods!!!! Ojala les guste el capitulo, es un cortito espero poder subir pronto el siguiente.

Saludos =)


	5. Aclaraciones

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Aclaraciones_

**Edward POV**

Me quede unos segundos mas viendo a Bella partir, adoraba mi profesión, pero en momentos como este pensaba que un trabajo de oficina no me vendría mal, pensar que se iba con Jacob Black, era una idea que me desagradaba profundamente.

Fue una voz la que se saco de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza y enfoque toda mi energía en aquella emergencia.

Después de varias horas atendiendo a los heridos, pude tomar un pequeño descanso, me dirigí a la sala dispuesta para aquello dentro del hospital y busque en mi bolsillo la tarjeta que Bella me había dado, la tome entre mis manos y la observe con la esperanza que fuera su fotografía, pero al menos era algo de ella. Toque con las yemas de mis dedos su nombre, quise llamarla de inmediato, pero vi la hora, lo mas probable es que la despertaría, así que deseche la idea. Me tome un café bien cargado y volví al trabajo.

Apenas termine de trabajar me fui a descansar a mi casa, estaba agotado y si quería ver a Bella hoy tenía que dormir algo. No llevaba ni una hora durmiendo cuando el sonido del timbre me despertó, como tarde un poco en reaccionar, después siguieron unos molestos golpes en la puerta, solo existía una sola persona en el mundo capaz de hacer eso. Me levante rápidamente antes de quedar sin puerta.

- Hasta que abres…. ¿estabas durmiendo? – Sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Tú que crees hermano? – Ni siquiera me contesto, entro a mi casa y se acomodo.

- Bueno, pero ya que estas despierto habrá que desayunar.

- Pasa estas en tú casa.

- Si, si, si y ¿Cómo va la vida Dr. Cullen? – Dejo su maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Nada nuevo realmente.

- Todavía no hablas con ellos ¿no es cierto?

- Emmett no hay nada de que hablar.

- Tan testarudo como siempre hermano.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Entonces si no quieres que hable…alimentame!!!! – Solo me reí.

Después de que en mi refrigerador no quedo un solo alimento mi hermano se encontró satisfecho, parecía tan agotado como yo, así que le ofrecí la habitación de invitados y yo iría a la mía. Apenas traspase el umbral me lance a mi cama y me dormí enseguida.

Horas después desperté renovado y con energías, me fui rumbo al baño para darme una ducha, después de eso llamaría a Bella y la invitaría a cenar.

Iba en busca de mi ropa, cuando mire el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. No podía ser posible, lo más probable es que estuviera descompuesto, yo jamás dormía tanto, me acerque en busca de otro reloj, para buscar una confirmación y como lo temía era cierto, había dormido más de doce horas, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. Quise matar a mi hermano por interrumpir mi sueño, aunque siendo honesto también debía de culpar a Bella, pues soñé todo el tiempo con ella, así que esa era la principal razón por la que no me quería despertar.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba mi hermano, para desahogar mi rabia con él, pero no lo encontré por lo que me fui a otro lugar donde sin duda estaría, la cocina, y le atine, lo que me pareció extraño fue todavía quedaba algo para cocinar en mi casa.

- ¿De donde salio todo esto? – Le pregunte curioso.

- Buenas noches dormilón…esto – me indico la comida – Se lo pedí a mi hada madrina.

- Que gracioso – Me acerque a ver que era lo que hacia – Huele delicioso.

- No solo como Edward, también se cocinar. Recuerda que mamá me enseño – No pude evitar tensarme.

- Calmate, solo la nombre, si te dijo que esta tras esa puerta te infartas. Se que no es mi problema, pero no crees que deberías al menos hablar con ellos.

- Es cierto – Capte toda su atención – No es tú problema.

- Edward, ellos lo sienten y te extrañan.

- Emmett que parte de que no es tú problema no entendiste.

- Perdón pero esto me importa, son mi familia, no lo olvides.

- Lo sé, yo… ¿Cómo…- No pude seguir.

- ¿Cómo están?...bien dentro de lo que se puede, pero tú eres como una espina en el trasero, siempre presente.

- Tú no cambias cierto – Como siempre mi hermano salía con una de sus bromas para aminorar la tensión existente, pero no podía seguir obviando el tema.

El distanciamiento con mis padres era una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar y por más que quisiera ignorarla, simplemente no podía. Recordar como era mi relación con ellos antes y lo que era ahora me dolía, pero no podía olvidar que no me apoyaron cuando más los necesitaba.

- Te dormiste nuevamente – Emmett paso el cuchillo de un lado a otro cerca de mi rostro.

- No…solo pensaba.

- ¿En ellos o en ella?

- No importa…mejor dime ¿qué haces aquí?

- Cocino, acaso no ves.

- Muy pero muy gracioso, me refiero a ¿Qué haces aquí en la ciudad? Pensaba que seguías en tu misión por… ¿África?

- Si, era en África, pero ya termine y tengo seis meses antes de tener que volver.

- ¿Seis meses? – Creo que mi voz se elevo.

- Relájate no planeo quedarme contigo durante ese tiempo, tengo cosas que arreglar, la próxima será mi última misión, luego planeo hacer todo lo que un hombre común y aburrido hace ¿algunas ideas hermanito?

- Varias, pero mejor me las guardo – Me aventura a hacerle una pregunta – ¿y Rosalie?

- No sabe de mi regreso, quiero sorprenderla.

- Ojala y no seas tú el sorprendido – Se tenso y me miro con furia.

- ¿Qué sabes?...sabes algo que yo no sé, dímelo Edward….¿qué sabes? – Me apuntaba con el cuchillo y me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi broma, la próxima vez mejor hago una cuando mi hermano no tenga nada peligroso en sus manos.

- Es una broma Emmett, hace varios meses que no veo a Rosalie – Me miro con el ceño fruncido y bajo el cuchillo.

- Espero que sea cierto.

- Todavía no entiendo que ve ella en ti, sin contar lo bien que se toma tus largas ausencias.

- Ella sabe que es algo que me hace feliz, además fue así como nos conocimos y lo entiende mejor que cualquiera, pero ya te dije la próxima será la última, quiero casarme con Rose.

- Wow…son palabras mayores…tú casado.

- Pero si tú estuviste… – Me miro y prefirió dejar el tema - ¿Tienes hambre?

Me puso un enorme plato por delante y nos dispusimos a comer, y continuar nuestra charla. En el fondo admiraba profundamente a mi hermano, apenas se graduó se fue a ayudar a África y pasa largos meses allí, dejando de lado las comodidades, la posibilidad de tener un buen trabajo y dinero, solo lo movía la posibilidad de hacer algo por cambiar el mundo, mientras yo estaba aquí en una casa, con un buen empleo y tratando de luchar contra mis propios demonios que me aíslan, aunque en estos últimos días tenía la certeza que todo estaba cambiando, por primera vez en muchos años, sentía esperanza y creo que sabía perfectamente a quien se lo debía.

Terminamos de cenar y planeamos ver una película, ambos habíamos dormido lo suficiente para estar despierto por el resto de la noche, así que nos instalamos, mi hermano eligió la película, por un instante pensé que su elección sería alguna de Disney o similar, pero como no tenían ninguna de ese tipo vimos "El padrino".

Aunque no tenía suficiente sueño, una vez que termino la película, me decidí a ir a descansar, a la mañana siguiente tenia un arduo día de trabajo, debía arreglar varias cosas si quería poder ver a Bella, ya había pasado casi dos días sin que le hablara, me angustiaba la idea de lo que podía pensar.

La ventaja de tener a mi hermano era que en todo lo relacionado con las comidas el siempre se preocuparía, así que cuando me levante al día siguiente el desayuno estaba listo y un delicioso olor impregnaba el aire, me indico que me sentara y lo primero que sirvió fue un café. Después de comer como hace mucho no lo hacía en las mañanas, quedamos muy a mi pesar en cenar esa noche, ya que mañana temprano partiría a Washington a casa de nuestros padres. Tampoco podría ver hoy a Bella y no quería llamarla hasta que pudiera asegurarme de tener tiempo para ella.

El día transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos, lo primero que hice al llegar fue arreglar mis horarios, varios compañeros me habían pedido que los cubriera, mi condición de soltero y adicto al trabajo me hacían el candidato perfecto para ayudarlos, así que aun cuando no fuera mi estilo les pediría que me cubrieran, se acercaba el fin de semana y tenía planes que llevar a cabo.

Puntualmente mi hermano estaba esperándome al término de mi trabajo, para mi sorpresa lo acompañaba Rosalie, así que los tres partimos rumbo a cenar. Estábamos por entrar cuando Emmett recibió una llamada, así que nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, le ofrecí mi brazo a Rose para entrar, nos detuvimos frente al anfitrión, en ese momento fue cuando tuve la sensación que alguien me miraba, trate de ver de donde venía, ahí fue donde localice unos hermosos ojos color chocolate clavados en mí, aunque lo que más me preocupo fue darme cuenta que también miraban a mi acompañante.

Le susurre algo a Rosalie y trate acercarme a Bella, no pude evitar darme cuenta que estaba con Jacob Black, trate de controlar la mezquina emoción que me estaba embargando. Note como se levantaba y salía del lugar, así que fui tras ella.

- Bella – Susurre su nombre.

- Dr. Cullen ¿Cómo esta? – Se volteo a verme, aun cuando trato de disimular, pude ver la decepción reflejada en su mirada.

- Bella…yo – Me acerque más a ella y trate de tomar su brazo, pero de inmediato se alejo, así que trate de hablarle – No quiero que pienses….

- Bella!! Todo listo – Quise golpear a Black por la interrupción.

- Adiós, Dr. Cullen – No pude decir nada más y solo vi como se marchaba

Me quede unos segundos viéndola subir al auto de Jacob, pensé en seguirlos y pedirle que me dejara explicarle todo, no entendía muy bien pero me angustiaba el hecho que Bella se fuera así, la conocía desde hace muy poco y casi no habíamos compartido, pero se estaba ganando un lugar en mi vida que nunca pensé alguien podría volver a llenar.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era mi hermano Emmett que me miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y curiosidad, lo deje guiarme hasta nuestra mesa y me senté, aunque lo único que quería era estar solo. Ni siquiera se que fue lo que ordene para cenar, estuvimos durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que fue Rosalie quien rompió el hielo.

- ¿Es tú novia? – Como siempre tan directa.

- No.

- ¿Una amiga especial? – Pregunto mi hermano.

- No

- ¿Una colega? – Fue el turno de ella

- No

- ¿Una vecina?

- No

- ¿Compañera de universidad?

- No

- Por todos los cielos… ¿Quién es? – Los mire a ambos y no pude evitar divertirme por la cara que tenían, parecían unos niños curiosos, aunque todas sus preguntas me hicieron pensar que era Bella para mí y lo más importante que quería que fuera en un futuro.

- Es Isabella.

- Al menos tiene nombre, pero ¿Quién es para que te haya dejado así?

- Alguien muy especial para mí – Lo dije sin pensar, pero eso no le quitaba la verdad a lo que había dicho.

- Wow… mi hermanito esta enamorado…y además es cursi – No pudo seguir y lo oí quejarse, así que supuse que su novia lo había golpeado.

- Creo que lo que vio no la hizo muy feliz, no es cierto – Note que Rose se sentía culpable.

- No y se fue sin dejarme explicarle todo, pero no te culpes el idiota aquí soy yo.

- Eso ya lo sabemos.

- Emmett si no vas a decir nada bueno, mejor usa tú boca para comer – Le reprendió su novia.

- Prometí llamarla, pero estos días han sido un caos y no lo hice, lo más probable es que ahora me odie.

- Esto se ve complicado, pero nada que no podamos solucionar, sabes donde vive.

- No lo sé – Pero apuesto que ese tal Black lo sabía.

- ¿Tienes alguna manera de conseguirlo? – Pensé por unos instantes y supe como averiguaría.

Tome mi celular para hacer una llamada para hacer mi llamada, logre los datos que necesitaba. Con la ayuda de Rose ideamos un plan para conseguir que Bella me perdonara o al menos me hablara, agradecí haber arreglado todo para no tener que aparecer por el hospital en varios días. Así tendría tiempo para lograr algo con ella. Sentí que la alarma de mensaje sonaba en mi celular, al menos recibió mi mensaje y a partir de mañana pondría manos a la obra.

**Bella POV **

Desperté tan agotado como si no hubiera dormido nada. Agradecí que fuera viernes, así tendría que trabajar y no me dedicaría a estar todo el día pensando, después planearía que haría el fin de semana.

Tome un baño para ver si podía despejarme un poco, me vestí con algo cómodo, revise unos papeles mientras me preparaba el desayuno, al terminar ordene todo y me fui rumbo a mi trabajo. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hermoso arreglo de rosas, mire para ambos lados del pasillo para ver si veía quien las había dejado ahí, pero ni rastros de alguien, entre con las flores y las deje sobre una mesa, busque si tenían alguna tarjeta, al encontrarla la abrí y leí la nota …

"_Espero que estés mejor, Con Cariño Jacob"__ – _Sonreí ante tan dulce detalle y me fui.

Al llegar a mi trabajo note que varias miradas estaban puestas sobre mí, no entendía muy bien por que hasta que llegue a mi oficina, la cual estaba llena de globos, de distintas formas y colores, algunos cubrían el suelo y otros colgaban desde el techo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Le pregunte a mi secretaria.

- Cuando llegue esta mañana estaba todo así – Esta vez Jake se había extralimitado, pero agradecí su gesto. Me acerque hacia las cintas de los globos, de las cuales colgaban papeles de colores con mensajes, tome uno de ellos y me di cuenta que esa no era la letra de mi amigo…

"_Bella por favor necesitamos hablar. Edward" _– Pase mis dedos por la tarjeta, estaba escrita en una caligrafía perfecta, no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido, tal vez….no quise empezar de nuevo, sacudí mi cabeza y vi el resto de las tarjetas, todas eran con mensajes similares, que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que le diera una oportunidad y otras cosas similares. Sentí que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante – Una enorme tarjeta estaba frente a mi puerta, decía _"Contesta por favor",_ no entendí muy bien el mensaje hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar, le indique a la persona que dejara la tarjeta, me di la vuelta y conteste – Alo…

- Necesitamos hablar – Note que aquella voz estaba muy cerca, me di la vuelta y lo vi ahí frente a mí, el celular se resbalo de mis manos – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

- Dr. Cullen!!! – Trate de recuperar la compostura perdida y me agache a recoger mi teléfono, pero el fue más rápido y me lo entrego.

- Bella….Srta. Swan, al menos no ha reventado los globos.

- Recién llegue.

- Eso quiere decir que planeaba hacerlo.

- Los globos no tienen la culpa, aunque no era necesario transformar mi oficina en fiesta tematica.

- Lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar su atención ¿Lo logre?

- Tal vez – Sentí que se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Qué necesito para captarla por completo? – Me acerque a mi silla y le indique a el otra, necesitaba la barrera de mi escritorio para poder aclarar un poco mi mente. Una vez tras de el, le respondí.

- No lo sé – No lograba entender el efecto que provocaba en mí, pero con tenerlo ahí cerca, mi corazón se acelero.

- Bueno, al menos aceptara escucharme – No respondí solo asentí, quería creer que no se tomaría tantas molestias si lo iba a decirme fuera tan malo o se las tomaba para que el daño fuera menor – Me alegra ¿no interrumpo nada?

- No, desea algo Dr. Cullen.

- Solo una cosa – Enarque una ceja – Que me llames Edward por favor.

- Esta bien….Edward – Lo oí tomar aire y pensé que tal vez no era nada bueno lo que se venía

- Primero te pido perdón por no llamarte, pero tuve un par de inconvenientes estos días, el agotamiento unido a la llegada de mi hermano me dejo sin energías. Cada vez que quería hablarte era demasiado tarde y cuando tenía todo listo para hacerlo tuve que ir a cenar con Emmett, mi hermano y su novia.

- ¿Novia? – Así que aquella rubia no era nada de él, una nube de alivio cubrió mi cabeza.

- Si aquella rubia con la que me viste anoche es la novia de mi hermano, aunque creo que a esta hora ya debe ser su prometida.

- Novia…prometida

- Bella jamás te habría pedido tu numero o te hubiera besado – No pude evitar sonrojarme – Si estuviera con otra persona, se que no nos conocemos, pero no soy así.

- Me alegra saberlo…- Se paro y quedo frente a mi silla, se acerco lentamente y me susurro.

- Entonces todo bien – No me salieron palabras así que solo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación – ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

- No – lo dije en un susurro.

- Entonces puedo tenerte solo para mí.

- Si.

- Eso me parece perfecto. Paso por ti más tarde.

- Claro – Se inclino suavemente y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Creo que mejor me voy no quiero molestarte más.

- No lo haces – Me regalo una sonrisa torcida y se despidió.

- Nos vemos en unas horas.

- Adiós – Camino hacia la puerta y se marcho.

Después de un buen rato mi oficina volvió a ser habitable, deje algunos globos ahí, los demás adornaron las dependencias de la editorial. Las horas pasaron con más lentitud por la expectativa de ver a Edward, esta vez quería ser más precavida, pero al recordar todo lo que hizo para captar mi atención hacían realmente difícil que no me ilusionara.

Cuando termino mi hora de trabajo, apague mi computadora, tome mi bolso, me despedía de todos y salí disparada, trate de calmarme pero cuando lo vi parado esperándome, mi corazón se acelero y no era producto de lo rápido que baje.

- Buenas tardes – Tomo una de mis manos y las llevo a sus labios.

- Buenas – Mire sobre su hombro y ahí estacionado había un carruaje.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo? – Entrelazo sus manos y me guió.

- Esto es cierto.

- Si y es solo para nosotros – Me ayudo a subir para luego hacerlo él, se sentó junto a mi y paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro, acercándome aun más.

Deje a un lado mis prevenciones y me deje llevar, tal vez Edward si era un príncipe de cuentos de hadas y por un momento me permitiría creer que yo podría ser su princesa y tener mi propia final feliz.

* * *

Aca les dejo un nuevo capi....ojala les guste y comenten.....Gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews!!!!!

Besos Lulu =)


	6. A tu lado

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_A tu lado_

**Bella POV**

El carruaje nos llevo al Central Park, hacía muchísimo frío, aunque eso no le quitaba belleza al lugar, de hecho la nieve en los árboles le daban un aire de cuentos. Me tomo de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento me dejo en el suelo, quedamos frente a las pistas de patinaje, trato de convencerme de patinar, pero me negué rotundamente.

- Conozco mis limitaciones y patinar es una de ellas.

- No lo intentarías por mi – Ame cuando estiro su boca como un niño.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero fracturarme – Iba a hacer otro mohín, pero me acerque a él y bese con suavidad sus labios, aun cuando sonreía había una nota de desconcierto en su mirada – Gracias…por todo.

- Esto es solo el principio.

Las siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño para mí, desde aquella tarde que pasó por mí y fuimos al Central Park, no hubo día que no nos viéramos, si no estaba esperando al salir de mi trabajo, me llevaba a almorzar o a veces hasta desayunar, muchas veces dependía de su turno en el hospital.

Además constantemente tenía algún detalle: un mensaje en mi celular, un mail en mi bandeja de entrada, un regalo o cualquier cosa para que no lo olvidara, como si eso fuese posible ya, en realidad aquello no dejaba de asustarme, no había momento del día donde Edward no estuviese presente en mis pensamientos o que no extrañara el verlo. De solo pensar en separarme de él, un sensación de vació se instalaba en mi pecho. Nunca había sido una mujer muy dependiente, pero Edward se estaba transformando en una pieza fundamental de mi vida y de mi corazón, que si llegara a faltar no siquiera quería imaginarlo. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza tenía que sacarme esas ideas, mire mi reloj y sonreí era mejor pensar en el presente.

Salí puntualmente de mi oficina y ahí estaba él, oí como algunos compañeros se despedían de mí, les respondí mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba, me puse frente a él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estiro su brazo para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme más, busco con su boca mis labios y me beso con la mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión que solo él podía lograr, al terminar unimos nuestras frentes, no importaba cuantas veces nos besáramos seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mí, el corazón se me disparaba y la respiración se hacia errática, aunque me daba cuenta que al parecer no era solo a mi a la que le sucedía. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y me guió hasta su auto.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Me pregunto al tiempo que abría la puerta de su automóvil para que subiera.

- Bueno, pero ahora mucho mejor – Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que subió al auto junto a mí.

- Te he dicho cuanto me gusta tú sonrisa – Como siempre cada vez que me halagaba me sonrojaba – Y también eso – Vi como guiaba su mano a mis mejillas.

- Mejor fíjate en el camino – Necesitaba cambiar el tema, no creí poder sonrojarme más.

- Esta bien, pero tengo una lista de las cosas que me gustan de ti – Solo le sonreí – Tienes planes para el fin de semana.

- No, bueno el sábado tengo una cita, pero nada más.

- Alguien que conozca.

- No lo creo, pero es un tipo genial.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho – Note como sonreía y yo me sonrojaba de nuevo al notar que hable de más. A pesar de llevar un par de semanas saliendo, el tema de los sentimientos aun no era tocado.

- Pues dile que es un tipo muy afortunado por tenerte.

- Apenas lo vea se lo diré – Cuando el semáforo estuvo en rojo, se acerco a mi y me beso.

- Muy afortunado realmente – El sonido que una bocina rompió la magia del momento, no pude sino reír por la cara de Edward.

- Creo que deberías moverte – Así lo hizo pero unió nuestras manos.

- Bueno que pasa si plantas a tu cita y te escapas conmigo todo el fin de semana.

- Es en serio.

- Por supuesto bueno si….no quieres…yo…- Por primera vez lo vi titubear y sonrojarse ligeramente.

- Edward, nada me encantaría más – Guió nuestras manos unidas a sus labios y beso el dorso de la mía.

- Paso por ti en la mañana.

- ¿A donde iremos?

- Lo siento es una sorpresa.

- Al menos dime que debo llevar.

- Es invierno, así que algo abrigador y ropa cómoda.

Poco a poco disminuyo la velocidad, lo que significaba que ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, soltó mis manos para bajar rápidamente y abrir mi puerta.

- Sana y salva Señorita – Me ofreció su mano

- Muchas gracias.

- Tengo que irme.

- Si lo se – Me acerque a él.

- Nos vemos el sábado – Con su mano acaricio mi rostro.

- Si – Lo bese suavemente en la mejilla – Adiós.

- Solo eso, no es suficiente – Tomo su rostro en sus manos y me beso hasta que sentí que mis rodillas flaqueaban – Eso es una despedida.

Me aleje cuando aun me quedaba algo de fuerzas para seguir caminando, me voltee solo cuando estuvimos más alejados, vi su mano agitarse en señal de despedida, subir a su flamante volvo y partir.

Como siempre después de estar con Edward llevaba una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y tenía la sensación de caminar entre nubes. Busque las llaves de mi apartamento, estaba por abrir, cuando una voz tras de mí me asusto.

- Bella!!!

- Alice - Estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta y me indico con su mano que entrara.

- Ni sueñes con negarte o te juro que te cargo hasta el sofá.

- No pensaba hacerlo – Entre tras mi amiga y me acomode en su sillón.

- Hasta que al fin te veo, pensé que te habían secuestrado.

- No exageres.

- Que no exagere…Bella llevamos semanas en que solo hablamos si te veo en el pasillo o si yo te llamo, pensé que éramos amigas – Hizo un puchero adorable que hacia cada vez que quería hacer sentir mal a alguien.

- Alice sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, solo que estas últimas semanas han sido….no lo sé…indescriptibles.

- Pues descríbelas para que me cuentes – Me reí junto a ella, sabia que si quería que me perdonara tenía que contarle todo.

- Tienes tiempo – Nos acomodamos las dos en su sillón y comencé con mi historia, el malentendido, los globos, la tarjeta, el carruaje, los miles de detalles y muchas cosas más

Sonreía al ver las distintas caras que ponía Alice ha medida que avanzaba en mi relato, se notaba que estaba emocionada y por primera vez desde que la conocía no tenía palabras. Una vez que termine me quede viéndola por unos instantes.

-Mejor que una película romántica.

- No exageres.

- Ay! Bella siempre minimizando todo, no te das cuenta…esta loco por ti, pero y tú?

- Yo…no se – Vi como se me quedaba mirando.

- Isabella Maria Swan, claro que sabes – Alzo sus manos.

- Es que todo es tan repentino – Repentinamente las figuras del cojín de Alice captaban toda mi atención.

- Y eso que Bella, los sentimientos no esperan, llegan cuando menos lo pensamos.

- Lo sé….Alice creo que lo amo – De un salto se levanto y comenzó a bailar - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy tan feliz por ti Bella – Su abrazo me demostró cuan feliz estaba.

- Gracias, pero….

- No nada de peros, estoy absolutamente segura que él te quiere también. Tengo que conocerlo, que te parece este sábado.

- No puedo, vamos a…salir.

- Y eso que tiene de nuevo salen todos los días.

- Esto es más como un viaje.

- SE VAN DE VIAJE!!!!

- Alice calmate es solo un viaje.

- Y tú dudas que te quiera – Me miro fijamente y puso las manos en su cintura – Tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ya te pidió ser su novia.

- Bueno…- Aunque no quería decirlo, llevaba varios días pensando en aquello. Ahora que por fin había admitido en voz alta lo que sentía por él, necesitaba saber que lugar ocupaba en su vida – No.

- No te preocupes….te lo pedirá muy pronto.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, me dijo que ella se encargaría de mi maleta, cuestión que más que aliviarme, me preocupo, pero como siempre cuando Alice se ponía testaruda era mejor no pelear con ella, así que acepte.

**Edward POV**

Estaba todo listo para mi fin de semana con Bella, en unos cuantos minutos pasaría por ella. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino final, le tenía otra sorpresa. Realmente no soy del tipo cursi, pero ella saca de mi rasgos que ni siquiera pensé que tenía. Estaba nervioso por lo que podría pasar hoy, hace días una pregunta daba vuelta en mi cabeza y por fin se la haría.

Revise que todo estuviera en orden y me estacione fuera de su edificio. Toque en el numero de su departamento y escuche su voz, con solo eso mi día era más feliz.

_- Si?_

- Hola soy yo.

_- Sube te estoy esperando._

Fue de dos en dos por las escaleras no se por que, pero necesitaba verla. Sonreí al verla en el umbral de su puerta, se veía preciosa como siempre estaba vestida de forma sencilla y con su pelo suelto, se acerque y la bese, necesitaba sentirla, de inmediatos sus manos fueron a enredarse en mi cabello, mientras profundizaba aun más el beso. Un ligero carraspeo nos hizo separar.

- Perdón…Tu debes ser Edward – Asentí con la cabeza, todavía mi respiración era errática – Soy Alice vecina y mejor amiga de Bella.

- Mucho gusto Edward Cullen – Se acerco y me abrazo.

- Eres tal como te imaginaba.

- Supongo que eso es bueno.

- Claro…me gustas para Bella – Note como Bella soltaba un gruñido y miraba a su amiga – ¿Que? a ti también te gusta.

- Creo que se nos hace tarde no es cierto – Se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

- Si…Alice, fue un gusto.

- Prométeme que cenaremos los cuatro.

- ¿Los cuatro?

- Tú, Bella, mi novio y yo.

- Lo prometo.

- Yo que tú no le prometería nada, no conoces lo obsesiva que puede ser.

- Eh Bella que mala, solo soy un poco más….más…especial.

- Si tú lo dices – La vi acercarse a su amiga para despedirse.

- Edward cuídala mucho.

- Lo prometo – Me acerque a despedirme también de ella, luego entro a su departamento.

- Nos vamos – Mire a Bella – ¿Tu equipaje? – Lo indico con su dedo y lo tome, cerró la puerta y nos dirigimos al auto.

El camino estuvo lleno de historias de Bella y Alice, como se conocieron y se hicieron amigas, una que otra locura que habían compartido y lo especial que era para ella. Tome un desvió para llegar a nuestra primera parada, estacione el auto y vi como Bella me miraba dudosa.

- ¿Vamos a acampar?

- No, es una sorpresa que tengo para ti – Bajamos y me dirigí al portamaletas, saque una pala y una bolsa.

- Planeas enterrar a alguien y quieres que te ayude – Me reí ante su ocurrencia, le pedí que se acercara y tome su mano.

- Abre aquella bolsa – La observo un instante y luego a mí, desanudo la parte superior y cayo la bolsa.

- ¿Un árbol?

- Es el árbol de amor – Tome sus manos y me arrodille frente a ella – Bella este árbol significa una promesa, pero antes…quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Guardo silencio por unos segundos

- Si…- se arrodillo junto a mí y sello su respuesta con un beso. Nos separamos en busca de aire

- Por un momento pensé que me dirías que no.

- Jamás – Nos levantamos sin dejar de separar nuestras manos.

- Bella, este árbol es pequeño y frágil como tú, pero día a día con los cuidados que necesita crecerá hasta hacerse más fuerte y seguir viviendo. Es lo mismo que pasa con mis sentimientos hacia ti, día con día se están haciendo más fuertes. No se como pero te has transformando en algo vital en mi vida, como este árbol necesita el agua para crecer, yo te necesito a mi lado para avanzar – Busque sus labios para besarla y que sintiera todo lo que le acababa de decir – Te amo Bella.

- Yo también Edward.

- Bella yo no quiero obligarte a… - Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Edward Te amo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

- Lo único que quiero hacer es demostrarte cuanto te amo, Bella – Nos besamos hasta quedar sin aire, nos separamos un momento para seguir besándonos, amaba la sensación de tener a Bella en mis brazos y poder besarla.

Nos dirigimos a plantar nuestro árbol. Bella quería que tuviera la mejor ubicación posible, así que tardamos un rato en encontrarla, después de hacerlo empezó nuestro trabajo, después de quedar llenos de tierra y agotados por el trabajo, lo logramos.

- Es hermoso.

- Nada en comparación a ti – La abrace fuertemente por la cintura y bese su frente.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Pero…¿Quién lo va a cuidar?. Es un poco lejos para venir a regarlo a diario – Una sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro.

- Si lo sé, esto es un parque amor, solo que este sector no esta del todo reforestado aún, pero lo cuidaran y además podemos venir cuantas veces quieres por que es nuestro árbol.

- Me lo prometes – No le respondí, en vez de eso la bese.

- Vamos.

- Hasta el fin del mundo.

Tome su mano y la bese, al verla así junto a mi me sentí feliz como no lo había sido nunca. Caminamos rumbo al auto, pero de alguna manera caminamos también rumbo a un presente maravilloso y un futuro que no veía sin ella a mi lado.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y gracias tambien por explicarme como se cambiaban las opciones de reviews. Yo se que todavía no es muy claro el nombre o el summary pero les prometo que pronto lo van a entender.

Cariños y ojala les guste =)


	7. Inicios

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Inicios_

**Edward POV**

Tómanos la carretera que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Íbamos en silencio y nuestras manos entrelazadas, no podía evitar cada cierto tiempo llevarla a mis labios. Notaba como se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacia, pero me era inevitable no hacerlo, al verla me preguntaba que había hecho para merecerla.

Con ella a mi lado todo lo malo que me había tocado vivir en este último tiempo valió la pena, toda la decepción y el sufrimiento se vieron recompensados con creces al tener a Bella. Recorrería el mismo camino si al final estaba ella.

Por primera vez desde hace meses que tenía ganas de contarle a alguien todo lo que me había pasado, el distanciamiento con mis padres, el quiebre con Tanya y todas las desastrosas repercusiones que aquello tuvo, quería decírselo todo. De Bella sabía casi todo. Era hija única, su madre había muerto hace unos años en un accidente de transito, razón por la cual se fue a vivir con su padre a Forks, donde él era el jefe de policía. No era de muchos amigos, de hecho solo tenia unos pocos en la escuela y ahora solo estaba su mejor amiga Alice y el novio de esta.

Todavía no tocábamos con la profundidad que yo quería el tema de Jacob Black, quería saber cuan importante era o fue en su vida. También me contó, que logro una beca en NYU y después de terminar sus estudios, decidió quedarse en Nueva York cosa que debía agradecer a algún ser superior por que gracias eso la conocí.

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino, esperaba que le gustara a Bella. Rosalie me convenció que aquel era un lugar ideal para una escapada romántica, era un pequeño hotel en las afueras de la ciudad, en ese momento estaba rodeado de nieve lo que le daba un toque de cuentos. Me estacione en la entrada para evitar tener que caminar un tramo muy largo, conocía los problemas que tenía Bella para andar en terrenos sin mayores complicaciones, no quería imaginar lo complicado que podría resultar para ella caminar sobre hielo, aunque pensar en cargarla me hizo dudar por unos instantes.

- Llegamos, espero que te guste.

- Oh!! Edward es precioso – Sonreí al ver su cara de felicidad mientras miraba el hotel - Parece un castillo.

- Entonces serás una princesa todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Y tú que serás?

- Tú esclavo.

- Suena muy tentador – Baje del auto y me apresure a ayudar a Bella.

- Soy todo suyo, mi princesa – Bese la punta de su nariz.

Estaba por llegar a sus labios cuando vi al valet parking, me ayudo con las maletas, le indique a Bella que se adelantara, no quería que se congelara esperando aquí afuera.

**Bella POV**

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Tenía la esperanza que Edward me pidiera ser su novia, pero que lo haya hecho y además escucharlo decir que me amaba superaba todas mis expectativas mas optimista. Todo me parecía un sueño y no podía negar que estaba algo asustada por tanta felicidad, temía que en algún momento algo malo pudiera suceder, me reprendí a mi misma por dejarme llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos, lo importante era el ahora, el presente, por algo lo llamaban así, como el regalo que no se puede desperdiciar por estupideces.

No sentí cuando entro a la estancia, pero sus manos tomaron mi cintura para abrazarme y acercarme más a él.

-¿Cómo estas? – Me pregunto muy cerca de mi oído.

- Feliz – Creo que no existía otra palabra mejor que pudiera explicar como me sentía. No pude evitar agregar - ¿y tú?

- Preguntándome como llegue a merecer a alguien como tú, algo bueno he hecho en mi vida si te tengo aquí.

- Pues creo que mejor dejamos de lados la preguntas y nos dedicamos a aprovechar nuestro viaje.

- Como usted diga, princesa.

Con su mirada busco la mía, me regalo aquella sonrisa torcida, que había aprendido a amar y unió nuestras manos. Me guió hasta la recepción, donde nos indicaron nuestra habitación y nos entregaron una lista de actividades que se realizarían aquel fin de semana.

El botones nos llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación y acomodo las maletas en la entrada, vi como Edward le daba la propina y cerraba la puerta tras el. Yo me había adelantado unos pasos para admirar lo bello que era el lugar, tenía una gran ventana que dejaba ver lo hermoso del paisaje. Pintada en tonos suaves que ayudaban a relajarse, al fijar mi mirada en la gran cama no pude evitar sentir mariposas en la panza, si algo era seguro es que ambos la compartiríamos, ahora quedaba preguntarse la forma en que lo haríamos.

Sentí que besaba mi cabello y me di vuelta para mirarlo. Acaricie su rostro con mi mano, delineando su perfección, aun no podía creer que fuera real y que me amara, le sonreí antes de acercarme a sus labios y besarlos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así o cuando acababa uno y comenzaba el otro, solo sabía que podría estar así toda mi vida.

Finalmente nos separamos cuando el oxigeno se hizo realmente necesario, nos tomo un tiempo acompasar nuestra respiración y decir algo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pensé decirle que no, pero mi estomago gruño antes de poder contestar – Veo que sí o mas bien lo oigo.

- No te burles.

- No lo hago amor, solo me preocupo. Que te parece si vamos a comer algo.

- Te molestaría que me de un baño primero.

- No para nada – Me pareció ver una nota de preocupación o algo más cambiaba sus facciones, pero lo descarte de inmediato – No olvides que te amo.

Después de unos quince minutos estaba lista para ir a comer. Lo vi sentado en un sofá cerca de la ventana, con la vista perdida en sus pensamientos. El solo hecho de mirarlo provocaba que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Creo que fue el sonido de mis latidos lo que lo alerto de mi presencia, por que volvió su rostro hasta donde estaba y me indico que me acercara. Me queda parada frente a él, pero jalo de mi brazo para hacer que quedara sentada en sus piernas. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar nuestra unión. Sus labios junto a los míos era la sensación más exquisita del mundo, pero no pude evitar que mi estomago volviera a gruñir, creo que me sonroje más allá de lo posible.

- Mejor vamos a comer – Solo asentí.

El restorán del hotel era un lugar tan bello como todo el lugar. Era un lugar íntimo y con una atmósfera muy romántica. Solo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas por otras parejas tan envueltas en su mundo como nosotros. Elegimos la más apartada de todas, antes de terminar de acomodarnos ya estaba uno de los mozos pasándonos las cartas. Leímos un par de minutos en silencio e hicimos nuestro pedido. Edward pidió vino blanco para acompañar.

- Te he dicho que te amo.

- Solo un par de veces, pero no me canso de hacerlo.

- Pues mi querida princesa permítame decirle que la amo.

- Como yo a ti…Edward – Nos acercamos para darnos un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nuestra comida llego en un par de minutos y se veía deliciosa, mientras comíamos hablábamos de todo un poco, quería saber más cosas de mi, aunque ya le había contado casi todo de mi vida. Note que él casi nunca hablaba de la suya, temí que guardara un secreto terrible o algo por el estilo, pero luego me reía por lo paranoica que resultaba. La mayoría de las veces me hablaba de su hermano Emmett, pero nunca de sus padres, que por lo que sabía estaban vivos, pero no es muy buenos términos con él.

Cuando termínanos pedimos el postre, estábamos por marcharnos a nuestra habitación. Pero una voz proveniente del un escenario instalado en una esquina, nos detuvo.

- Bienvenidos sean todos a noche de karaoke….si desean decirle a la persona que aman cuan especial es…díganlo cantando – Mire a Edward que soltó mi mano y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el animador – Aquí un primer enamorado…su nombre.

- Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué canción vas a dedicar? – Vi como elegía entre las opciones que le dieron.

- Quiero dedicar esta canción a Bella…gracias por decir que si…Te amo – Me acerque a la silla más próxima y me senté para verlo.

Los primeros acordes llenaron el salón…

_Siempre fui_

_Esclavo de la libertad_

_De esos que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo_

_Y hasta que_

_Apareciste por ahí_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tu suelo_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz _

_En mi , ya son_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Y hasta hoy_

_Pensaba que la libertad_

_Estaba en otro lugar_

_Y hoy la llevo por dentro_

_Me asome al laberinto de tu amor_

_Aquí encontré mi verdad_

_Y en ti esta lo que quiero_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz (y mi paz)_

_En mi, ya son_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad_

_Contigo puedo tocar_

_Lo que soñé tanto tiempo_

Me quede unos segundos sin nada que decir, solo cuando escuches los sonidos de unos aplausos me uní a ellos. Note como sonreí en mi dirección y le envió un beso.

- Realmente eres un hombre enamorado – Oí como le decía el animador, mientras bajaba del escenario – Algún otro voluntario.

Me acerque a recibirlo y lo bese, quería que en aquel beso pudiera sentir todo lo que yo sentí al escucharlo cantar para mí, tenía una voz preciosa y creo que en ese minuto lo ame más.

Salimos de ahí rumbo a nuestra habitación tomados firmemente de nuestras manos, cualquier inseguridad que pude sentir había quedado atrás. Estaba segura que era lo que quería, así que apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta se lo hice saber a Edward o más bien se lo demostré.

* * *

_Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo...es un poco breve. Perdon cualquier falta pero estoy a un paso de derretirme jajajjajaja. Antes que se me olvide la canción se llama "Entre tus alas" de Camila._

_Cariños Lulu =)_


	8. Solo tú

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 8**

_Eres tú_

**Bella POV**

Los miedos quedaron tras la puerta cerrada de nuestra habitación. Me aferre a Edward como si en eso se me fuera la vida, no me atrevía a decir con palabras lo que quería, pero rogaba por que lo entendiera.

Por un pequeño instante note la duda y la sorpresa que se reflejaban en su rostro, mas no dejo de besarme, de hecho pasado aquel momento de incertidumbre, sus labios parecían más hambrientos por los míos, con una de sus manos tomo mi nuca para acercar aun más nuestros rostros, sus besos eran apasionados y tiernos, me estaban llevando al limite. Perdí mis dedos en su cabello, era mi forma de guiarlo y no dejar que se separara de mí.

Sentí sus labios viajando desde mi rostro hasta mi cuello, dejando un reguero de besos en su camino que provocaron un millar de sensaciones en mi piel. Cuando su mirada busco la mía, no le di tiempo de hablar, hale su mano hasta uno de mis pechos, su toque fue inseguro como tratando de buscar algún tipo de confirmación. Así que no lo pensé más y me aleje unos pasos de Edward, busque lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, lo descorrí, Cuando cayo di un paso fuera de el y quede parada frente a él, solo con mi conjunto de ropa interior.

Extendí mi mano para que Edward la tomara y se acercara. No dudo en hacerlo, tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme lentamente, como tomándose su tiempo para memorizar y explorar cada rincón de mi boca. Luego sus manos viajaron hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzaron a masajearlo con suavidad, por sobre la tela de mi brassier, no pude evitar gemir ante aquella sensación tan placentera, al parecer aquello le gusto por que hizo lo mismo con mí otro pecho. No creía poder seguir mucho tiempo más de pie. No se como pero pareció notarlo, por lo que me elevo unos centímetros de suelo. Yo aproveche aquello para llevar mis piernas a su cintura, pude sentir su excitación en mi vientre y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

- Te amo Edward – Le susurre al oído.

- Mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen – Sentí como caminaba hasta acercarnos a nuestra cama – No existe nadie más para mi.

Dejo suavemente mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, se separo de mi un momento para quitarse su polera y sus pantalones, no se como lo hizo pero en menos de un segundo lo sentí nuevamente junto a mí.

Edward cubrió suavemente mi cuerpo con el suyo. Acaricio su perfecto pecho mientras él hacia lo mismo con sus labios en mi rostro, su suave aliento me hizo estremecer. Sentía como sus manos buscaban sacar mi sujetador, lo ayude levantándome un poco para que lo sacara. Acaricio con tanta suavidad mis pezones, que parecían el toque de unas alas, sentí como los toco con la punta de su lengua repetidas veces, aquello provoco que arqueara mi cuerpo, poco a poco las caricias fueron en aumento, lamiendo y chupando mis pechos. No pude evitar el grito de satisfacción que escapo de mis labios. Rodee los hombros desnudos de Edward y pude notar como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios que ahora estaban en mi cuello.

Sus suaves manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, provocando más oleadas de placer. En algún momento las últimas prendas que quedaban en nuestros cuerpos desaparecieron. Sus dedos acariciaban desde mi tobillo hasta mis muslos, para luego acariciar mi vientre que lleno de besos, un nuevo gemido se me escapo cuando sentí su lengua en mi ombligo y luego su calido aliento en aquel punto. Mis manos vagaban entre su espalda y su cuello hasta perderse en su cabello tan sedoso.

Dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi interior, no pude evitar tensarme ante la sorpresa y su mirada se lleno de duda, lo bese para indicarle que continuara. Sentía que en aquel momento las palabras salían sobrando. Nuevamente comenzó a penetrarme con sus dedos, sus movimientos eran acompasadamente lentos, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y apreté con mis manos los costados de las sabanas. Estaba por llegar al límite, mis gemidos fueron acallados por sus labios, por aquello sensuales y perfectos labios que se adueñaron mi boca.

Sus besos eran suaves mientras se deslizaba muy despacio entre mis muslos, apoyo los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Temblando de excitación enrosque mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí la punta de su miembro en mí entrada, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. De una certera estocada fui llenada por completo, luego lo sentí salir, comenzando así a marcar el ritmo, cada vez que entraba lo hacia mas profundamente. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí una conexión tan profunda con alguien, ya no me pertenecía, solo estaba ahí por él, todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de mi vida inevitablemente me había llevado a Edward. Siempre sería él y solo él.

Comenzó a trasmitir un ritmo más apremiante, deslizo una de sus manos para aferrar mis nalgas, para unirme aun más a él. Sentía como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temí que en algún momento se me escapara del pecho. Mi respiración estaba desbocada, al igual que la suya. Arquee mi cuerpo para recibir sus embates, sentí mis paredes estrecharse en torno a él. Estaba por llegar, pero no quería hacerlo sola, aumente la fricción de nuestra unión y con una embestida final ambos gritamos nuestros nombres llegando a las puertas de paraíso.

**Edward POV**

Tener a Bella en mis brazos era mejor que un sueño. Sentir la brisita que provocaba su respiración, admirar su semblante que evocaba paz y su cuerpo junto al mío, eran el mejor de todos los premios. No quería perderme ningún detalle de su rostro, con mi dedos lo recorrí suavemente.

Susurre una canción junto a su oído, era más bien una nana que acababa de inventar y que ella había inspirado. No quería despertarla aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, cuando sentí como de sus labios escapaban pequeños jadeos. Inspire con fuerza, pero aquello no era sencillo, tener su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío estaban complicando un poco mi situación.

Ahora lograba entender que la decisión que había tomado haces unos meses, aun cuando fue muy dolorosa, había sido lo correcto. Casarme con Tanya hubiese sido el peor error de mi vida, al principio creía quererla, pero aquello que en un principio tanto me gusto de ella se transformo en monotonía, lo nuestro fue costumbre y necedad. Hicimos lo que esperaban que hiciéramos, pero nunca lo que sentimos de verdad. Con Bella todo era distinto, nadie me obligaba a estar con ella, pero sabía que mi mundo sin ella no tenia sentido, que desde ahora y para siempre nunca existiría otra para mí.

La sentí removerse y abrir los ojos lentamente, aquellos ojos chocolate que me flecharon la primera vez que los vi. Me miro por unos instantes y aun cuando estábamos sumidos en la oscuridad, sentí como se sonrojaba.

- Amor no te avergüences – Acaricie sus mejillas acaloradas.

- No fue un sueño entonces.

- No en el sentido literal, aunque debo decir que fue mejor que un sueño.

- De veras…mejor.

- ¿Acaso no lo fue para ti?

- No existen palabras que puedan describir lo que sentí. Creo que increíble se queda corto.

- Pues me alegro, recuerda que soy tu esclavo y solo existo para complacerte.

- Me encanta la idea – Note como subía a horcajadas a mi cuerpo y besaba mis labios suave y provocadoramente – Que te parece complacerme ahora esclavo mío.

Después de una noche y una mañana muy agitada, decidimos bajar hasta el comedor. Tome la mano de Bella y nos dirigimos a la misma mesa del día anterior. Hicimos nuestros pedidos, lo que llegaron rápidamente.

- Se ve delicioso, tengo muchísima hambre.

- Será por tanta actividad física.

- Dr. Cullen por favor – Estaba por bajar su mirada, pero no se lo permití, tome su barbilla con mis dedos e hice que me mirara.

- Srta. Swan…la amo y no hay actividad física que me guste más que la que compartimos en pareja – Bese la punta de su nariz.

- Yo también te amo – Vi como removía su comida pero no la llevaba a su boca.

- ¿Pasa algo con la comida?

- No…es que…quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Todas las que quieras.

- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus padres? – No pude evitar tensarme y Bella lo noto – Solo si lo deseas me puedes contestar.

- Claro que quiero contestarte, solo que es un tema difícil para mi – Tome aire para continuar – Hasta hace un tiempo mi relación con mis padres era increíble, eran los más cariñosos y preocupados, siempre tomaron en cuenta mis opiniones y respetaron mis decisiones. Mi padres es un destacado medico de Washington y mi madre dueña de una galería de arte, llevan casados mil años, como dice Emmett. Cuando los ves no puedes evitar ver el amor tan profundo que se profesan, siempre quisieron lo mismo para mi hermano y para mí. Ambos son personas muy hogareñas y realmente no salen mucho pero son amigos muy leales. Sus mejores amigos eran los Delani, ellos tenían una hija llamada Tanya. Fuimos amigos desde niños. Para ser honesto me desesperaba que siempre estuviera tras de mi, acompañándome en todo. Cuando tenía 16 años sus padres sufrieron un accidente y ambos murieron.

- Creo comprender su dolor – Tome su mano y la bese, entendía lo triste que era para ella, ya que había perdido a su madre.

- Fue terrible para todos. Mis padres decidieron hacerse cargo de Tanya. Se transformo en una miembro más de nuestra familia. En el fondo yo sabía que mi madre guardaba las esperanzas que nuestra amistad se transformara en algo más. Al igual que yo, Tanya ingreso a la escuela de medicina, con el tiempo nos hicimos inseparables y terminamos siendo novios. Al graduarnos nos destinaron al mismo hospital, pensé que era obra del destino, pero no fue así, Tanya hizo todo lo que pudo para no tener que separarse de mí. Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Me empecé a sentir asfixiado con su presencia, donde estaba yo era inevitable que estuviera ella, cada vez que quería decir algo sacaba a colación lo de sus padres, su pena y no se cuantas cosas más. No quería herirla, además por el otro lado estaban mis padres haciéndome ver todo el tiempo lo perfecta que era para mí, la gran pareja que éramos, lo buena compañera que sería. Así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto le pedí matrimonio.

- ¿Tú te ibas a casar con ella? – Note como el color abandono su rostro.

- Si pero agradezco a Dios el haber recapacitado. Días antes de la boda hable con ella, no podía seguir con esto, no la amaba y lo que era peor ya no soportaba tenerla cerca. Le explique que era lo mejor que lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso, que la quería pero no la amaba. Desapareció por un par de días y mis padres por primera vez en toda mi vida no apoyaron mi decisión, en sus rostros estaba marcada la decepción que sentían. Mi madre se negó a hablarme y mi padre lo único que repetía es que no me habían criado así – Sentí la mano de Bella alcanzar la mía. Eran recuerdos tan dolorosos para mí, pero sentirla ahí a mi lado me daba fuerzas.

- Edward no es necesario que continúes, no quiero verte sufrir.

- Ya casi acabo amor y no me importa todo lo que sufrí.

-¿No te importa?

- No, por que valió la pena si al final te encontré a ti Bella.

- Edward yo…- Puso un dedo en sus labios.

- No digas nada – Reemplace mi dedo por mi boca y la bese – Sufrí mucho y lo peor era que me sentía solo, Emmett fue el único que me comprendió. Decidí mudarme a Nueva York para empezar de cero, postule a una vacante y quede, aquí recomencé mi vida y soy feliz de haberlo hecho, por que te conocí.

No dije nada más y Bella en respuesta solo me beso. Después de contarle todo a ella, sentí como un gran peso me abandonaba. Tal vez ya era hora de hablar con mis padres y recomenzar a construir nuestra relación, los extrañaba mucho y quería que la conocieran estaba seguro que al verla entendería todo y se darían cuenta que fue la mejor decisión.

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas, de nuestros sueños y otras cosas, con Bella todo fluía como algo natural. No se cuanto rato estuvimos haciéndolo, pero no me importaba con solo tenerla ahí junto a mi era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Sin darnos cuenta nuestro fin de semana llego a su fin. Jamás lo olvidaría, aunque pasaran mil años. Bella no solo era mi novia, sino que era mía en cuerpo y alma. Era perfecta para mí y la amaba como un loco.

Antes de volver a la ciudad fuimos a ver nuestro árbol. Nos bajamos a saludarlo y contemplar la hermosa vista que rodeaba aquel parque, tome la manos de Bella con las mías y le hice una promesa.

- Bella quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase en nuestras vidas, nunca olvides que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida y nunca podré olvidarte, por que te clavaste tan profundo en mi alma que ya no se como seguir si no te tengo a mi lado.

- Edward…siempre y por siempre te amare. Júrame que nunca lo vas ha olvidar.

- Te lo juro – Sellamos aquel juramento con un beso lleno de amor.

Esto era el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida, una que ya no veía sin Isabella Marie Swan a mi lado.


	9. Nadie como tú

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 9**

_Nadie como tú_

**Edward POV**

Sentí un horrible vació cuando deje a Bella en su departamento. Deseaba tanto quedarme a su lado, pero no podía tenía que trabajar, mi turno comenzaba muy temprano al día siguiente y tenía la certeza que junto a ella, lo menos que haría sería dormir.

En realidad parecíamos un par de adolescente despidiéndonos, ninguno quería dejar al otro. Estoy seguro que estuvimos mucho tiempo recostados en el sofá de su apartamento, besándonos sin querer separarnos, me estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios y a su cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección con el mío.

- ¿En serio te tienes que ir? – Como quería decirle que no, que me quedaba con ella, pero como dicen por ahí el deber me llama y trabajar en urgencias es estar alerta todo el tiempo.

- Si, pero no quiero hacerlo…hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien – La atraje con más fuerza a mi pecho, no quería separarme de Bella.

- Si a mi me pasa lo mismo – Sentí como se removía para acomodarse mejor en mis brazos.

- Creo que se me esta haciendo difícil esto de partir…esto es demasiado agradable – Bese sus cabellos.

- Pero tienes que hacerlo, es tu trabajo – Hizo un intento de separarse, pero la aferre con más fuerza a mi.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sabes que no es lo que quiero, pero lo entiendo en tu trabajo necesitas estar con tus cinco sentidos – Me dedico una calida sonrisa.

Deje su rostro frente al mío y la mire por unos instantes:

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo…eres única – No la deje decir nada y la bese con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

- Wow ese beso debe de ser ilegal en al menos 20 estados – Su risa lleno el lugar, no pude evitar reírme junto a ella.

- Es para que me recuerdes….ahora lo más difícil – Suavemente deje su cuerpo sobre el sofá y me levante. Luego ella hizo lo mismo y me guió hasta la puerta.

- ¿Mañana nos veremos? – Me pregunto tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta.

- Por supuesto que si, paso por ti.

- Pero no estarás muy cansado.

- Para ti nunca amor – La bese en la frente para luego capturar sus labios – Nos vemos.

- Te amo…cuídate – Le di la espalda y me fui. Estaba por dar otro paso, pero no pude me devolví a tocar su puerta en el minuto exacto en que Bella la abría nuevamente y corría a mis brazos para un ultimo beso o más bien para una última ronda de besos.

No podría describir con exactitud la sensación que me embargo cuando llegue a mi departamento y estaba vació. Solo había estado un par de días junto a Bella para darme cuenta que sin ella todos los lugares siempre me parecerían estar así, vacíos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí realmente solo- Llevaba tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar y teniendo una vida mas bien ermitaña. No quería seguir así, por lo que ya sabia como cambiar aquella situación. Ya no existían dudas, aunque aquello pareciese apresurado era el siguiente paso que debía de dar.

Me fui rumbo a mi habitación. Coloque la alarma a mi reloj, entre a mi cama y apenas puse mi cabeza en la almohada caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Soñe toda la noche con Bella y los planes que se formaban en mi mente.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía como flotando en una nube. Estaba feliz y se me notaba, tenía una sonrisa que parecía tatuada a mi rostro. Aun no podía creer el maravilloso fin de semana que había vivido junto a Edward.

Estaba por irme a mi cama, cuando alguien toco mi puerta, era obvio saber que solo había una persona que vendría a esta hora a verme para conocer todos los detalles. Tome mi bata, la anude al frente y abrí. Me quede parada unos segundos la persona que estaba ahí no era quien yo creía.

- Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He tratado de localizarte todo el fin de semana ¿Puedo pasar? – Lo pensé un momento, pero finalmente lo deje entrar.

- ¿Por qué querías verme Jake?...ocurre algo – Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

- Necesitamos hablar...Bella ¿que hay entre tú y Cullen?...quiero la verdad.

- No veo por que debo contestar eso, me parece que no es asunto tuyo – No se por que pero su tomo me irrito.

- Te lo pregunto como amigo, Bells. Como el amigo que fui y espero seguir siendo para ti.

- Bueno…Edward es mi novio – Jacob parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta, me observo durante un largo rato. No entendía muy bien su actitud. Estaba por decirle algo, pero fue él quien hablo.

- Sabias que dejo plantada a su prometida y luego huyo para acá.

- Conozco la historia y se como fue todo.

- Bella se iba a casar y la dejo. No se lo que piensas, pero no parece un tipo confiable.

- Jacob entiendo tus buenas intenciones, pero se cuidarme sola. Te recuerdo que lo he hecho este último tiempo.

- Lo se….Lo se, pero no quiero que te dañen Bella – Se levanto de su lugar y se me acerco, tomo mis manos entre las mías – Yo…todavía siento cosas…por ti.

- Jake por favor esto no tiene sentido.

- Bella yo te a…

- No me lo digas Jake – Saque mis manos de las suyas.

- Aunque no me quieras oír es cierto. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

- Jacob quiero que entiendas una cosa...- Tome un poco de aire – Amo a Edward como nunca creía posible amar a alguien y eso no va a cambiar.

- ¿Acaso tu no me amabas así?

- No…a ti te quise...a Edward lo amo.

- Te agradezco la honestidad.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver. No veo como podremos ser amigos.

- Adiós Bella

Se levanto y sin mirar atrás lo vi partir, igual que hace ochos años e igual que aquella vez no sabia si lo volvería a ver.

Me fui nuevamente a mi habitación, me quede durante mucho rato pensando y recordando. Sin darme cuenta en algún momento me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por Alice, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas horas había dormido, pero sentía que solo lo hubiese hecho unos minutos, me sentía agotada y no sabía muy bien el por que.

- El desayuno esta preparado...vamos arriba dormilona.

- Alice ¿que haces aquí?

- Anoche no quise molestarte, pero hoy me tienes que contar todos los detalles.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Si pero eso es en unas horas más – Mire el reloj de mi mesilla y vi que eran las cinco de la mañana.

- ALICE!!!! Estas loca todavía tengo tiempo para dormir. Puedes dejarlo para más tarde

- No por que lo más probable es que Edward pase hoy por ti y llegues muy tarde o no llegues. No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, además es tú culpa me tienes totalmente abandonada.

- Alice yo...lo siento.

- Tranquila. No te culpo, creo que cuando empecé con Jasper era igual.

- Si eso es cierto, pero no crees que es un poco extremista esto...son las cinco de la mañana.

- No...Hay veces que hay que tomar algunas medidas si quieres cumplir con tus objetivos.

- Esta bien dame cinco minutos y estoy contigo.

Le conté todos los detalles de mi fin de semana. El árbol que plantamos juntos. Que éramos oficialmente novios. Al hermoso lugar al que me llevo, como siempre Alice me pidió que lo describiera con lujo de detalles. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que Edward me había cantado una canción. Como era de esperar me hizo preguntas que me sonrojaron, así que no fue necesario decir nada más para que supiera lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

- Así que en resumidas cuentas estos días fueron de ensueño.

- Si lo fueron – Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Me alegro tanto por ti Bella.

- Gracias... por todo. La ropa estaba preciosa.

- Antes que lo olvide, dile a Edward que no se comprometa a nada este miércoles.

- ¿Por qué?

- Acaso creías que iba a olvidar que quedamos de cenar.

- No, claro que no.

- Pues será este miércoles en mi casa. Avísale.

- Esta bien.

- Ok...Bella por casualidad no pasaste por alguna tienda o algo.

- Espera ya voy por tu regalo....jajajjajaja.

Nos despedimos con el tiempo justo para ir a nuestros respectivos trabajos, eso si Alice me hizo jurar que cenaríamos con ella y Jasper este miércoles, y en caso de cambiar nuestros planes me haría sufrir de maneras insospechadas.

Como siempre cuando sabía que Edward vendría por mí las horas se me hicieron eternas. Miraba a cada instante la hora con la esperanza que avanzara con la velocidad de un rayo y ya fuera la hora de irme. Además cada cierto rato llegaban a mi celular mensajes suyos, cosa que hacía que lo añorara aún más.

Cuando fue la hora de salir de mi oficina, creo que volé a la salida. Como siempre estaba ahí esperándome con su sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento cada vez que la veía. Aun no podía entender como alguien como él, podía amar a alguien como yo.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso. Como era de esperar quede sin aliento y mi corazón se acelero a tal punto que pensé que podría tener un infarto en aquel instante.

- Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien….¿Como estuvo tu día?

- Demasiado lento para mi gusto...se me hizo eterno sin ti – Como siempre me ayudo a subir a su auto.

Nos fuimos conversando de nuestros días hasta llegar a nuestro restauran que se había transformado en nuestro favorito.

- Antes que lo olvide espero que el miércoles estés libre.

- ¿Algún plan en especial? – Me miro seductoramente.

- Si…cena con Alice. Recuerda que se lo prometiste

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero esperaba que ello lo olvidara.

- Alice….imposible

Seguimos charlando hasta que llego nuestro pedido. Ambos platos se veían deliciosos, los acompañamos con un vino blanco y por supuesto todo era perfecto por que Edward estaba junto a mí.

- Bella hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Me miro fijamente y sentí una de sus manos sobre la mía.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Jacob Black?.

Aquella era la pregunta que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo y había llegado el momento de contarle todo a Edward.

* * *

Primero siento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado un poco ocupada y como falta de inspiración este capitulo en más bien de transicion para todo lo que se viene.

Que esten muy bien y gracias por leerme.

Lulu =)


	10. Solo para ti

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Solo para ti**

**Bella POV**

Lo mire por unos instantes y luego suspire. No quería alarmarlo ni nada, pero note como se tensaba ante mi actitud. Sin decir palabras apreté con fuerza su mano y lo mire sonriendo, no quería que su cabeza imaginara cosas sin sentido, pero por otra parte necesitaba que entendiera lo importante que era o fue Jacob en mi vida.

- Conocí a Jacob a los meses de vida, creo más bien que apenas tenía una semana y ya nos habían presentado. Comprenderás que no recuerdo muy bien ese día – Se rió de mi comentario – Su padre y el mío son los mejores amigos del mundo así que siempre fueron parte de mi vida. Él era como mi hermano mayor, tenemos tres años de diferencia. Junto a él creo que nunca tuve miedo…lanzarme de un acantilado o montar en motocicleta no parecía nada si estábamos juntos.

- Creo que no te imagino como una adicta a la adrenalina.

- Pues no lo soy. Solo que en aquellos años eso parecía algo natural para mí – Retome el hilo de la historia – No estudiábamos juntos, pero nos veíamos casi a diario, si no era en su casa generalmente era en la mía. Mis padres lo querían como a un hijo.

- ¿Y tu como lo querías? – No pude evitar notar una nota de celos en su voz.

- Como un hermano, como mi mejor amigo. Estar con Jake para mí era tan sencillo como respirar, nunca quise ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación simplemente éramos Jacob y Bella, pero al morir mi madre…todo fue tan difícil para mí, no entendía por qué me pasaba eso a mí…estaba tan devastada que pensé que nunca me recuperaría – Tomo mi mano y se la llevo a sus labios.

- Bella no quiero que sufras…no necesito saber nada si remuevo malos recuerdos.

- No te preocupes, claro que me pone triste pero sé que mi mamá siempre estará junto a mí y eso se lo debo a Jake, él no dejo que me derrumbara, me sostuvo todas las veces que creía iba a caer. Se transformo en mi sol, dentro de toda la oscuridad que había en mi vida, fue el rayo de luz que la ilumino. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que sentía que sin él sería imposible continuar – Nuevamente note como Edward se tensaba – Fue inevitable el siguiente paso…nos hicimos novios…yo pensé que lo amaba y que estábamos destinados y…– Poco a poco mi voz se fue apagando.

-¿Qué paso? – Su mirada me animo a continuar.

- Fuimos felices por algún tiempo, lo quería mucho, pero luego se fue a estudiar fuera de Forks, así que solo nos veíamos cuando volvía al pueblo y eso era solo un par de veces. Quería que lo nuestro funcionara, siempre se me hizo muy difícil conocer gente y eso, mi primera cita fue Jacob, mi primer beso…

- Con él…perdiste….estuviste…fue tú… - No pude hablarle solo asentí – Bella mírame…por favor – Busque que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, se acerco más a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios – No me importa quién fue el primero, solo me importa ser el último. No puedo exigirte nada, mi vida…quiero que lo entiendas.

Lo acerque más a mí y lo bese olvidándome que estábamos en un lugar público, solo nos separamos cuando el oxigeno se hizo verdaderamente necesario.

- Te amo

- Yo más – Note en su mirada que deseaba preguntarme algo más.

- Edward…¿Qué más quieres saber?

- Como lo supiste –Su sonrisa brillante me deslumbro.

- ¡¡Intuición!!

- ¿Cómo?... ¿por qué terminaron?

- Bueno…después de estar juntos…nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Se fue toda la simpleza que había en nuestra relación…todo se torno más complicado… me di cuenta que lo quería pero no era amor, no al menos como él se lo merecía. Así que termínanos…más bien yo termine con él y me vine a Nueva York, no quise volver a verlo y solo me reencontré con él cuando tuve mi accidente casero.

- Ese bendito accidente.

- ¿Bendito?

- Gracias a el te conocí. Bueno gracias al accidente y tú falta de equilibrio – Se reía cuando dijo esta última parte.

- Sabía algún día que mis cualidades me ayudarían…Edward – Fue mi turno de tomar su mano – quiero que sepas que te amo y supe aun con mayor seguridad que solo quise a Jake, el día que te conocí….nunca pensé que se podría amar así a alguien.

- A mi me paso lo mismo.

**Edward POV**

Alguna parte de mi interior suspiro de alivio cuando oí la historia con Jacob. El saber que me amaba me hacia el hombre más feliz. Todavía no lograba entender a quien debía agradecer el milagro de tener a Bella junto a mí.

Termínanos de cenar y la invite a dar un paseo por el parque que quedaba cerca del restauran. Entrelace su mano con la mía y caminamos un rato. Ambos estábamos en silencio, pero me bastaba con tenerla a mi lado para ser feliz, entre nosotros las palabras salían sobrando y nos comunicábamos de formas que solo nosotros entendíamos.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi coche y antes de subir la bese. Sin pensarlo mucho la lleva hasta mi casa, quería pasar la noche junto a ella, despertar con Bella entre mis brazos era una experiencia única. Por un instante temí que pudiera decir algo o se opusiera, pero solo me miro y sonrió.

- Sabes mañana tendrás que llevarme temprano a mi casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sería bastante raro llegar con la misma ropa, no crees.

- Más raro sería que no llegaras a trabajar, no te apetece ser secuestrada.

- Suena muy tentador – La vi morderse el labio inferior – Pero que tal y lo dejamos para después.

- Ok...Ok…pero no olvidares mis planes – Solo asintió sonriéndome.

Estacione en el lugar que me correspondía, ayude a Bella a salir y entramos al edificio. Ya en el ascensor, no pude soportar más y comencé a besarla, en un principio note que Bella dudaba, pero cuando mis labios capturaron los suyos y mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo, supe que ya se había rendido. Mi beso se volvió más exigente, quería devorarla, sentirla, amarla.

Agradecí cuando llegamos a mi piso, nunca aquel trayecto se me había hecho más eterno que ahora que tenía a Bella junto a mí. La guié hasta la entrada de mi departamento sin dejar de besarla. Sin saber muy bien como, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta. Tome a Bella entre mis brazos y con el pie la cerré. Recargue su cuerpo en la pared y busque con impaciencia los botones de su abrigo. Creo que dos salieron despedidos, pero no me importo, maldije para mis adentros al verla tan arropada. Cuando lograba librarla de una prenda ahí estaba otra como burlándose de mi desesperación. Al parecer Bella lo noto y comenzó a ayudarme, no me tranquilice hasta que pude sentir su piel contra mi cuerpo.

Su aroma me embriagaba, era adictivo para mí. Mis labios viajaron desde su rostro hasta su cuello, en un viaje de ida y vuelta, hasta llegar a sus labios. Sus manos, al igual que hace momentos las mías, empezaron a quitarme mi ropa. Su toque me estaba enloqueciendo en especial cuando sentí su roce en mi pantalón, aunque fue sutil me enloqueció. Sin darle tiempo a más, la tome de la cintura y la eleve unos centímetros del suelo, para besarla, al parecer entendió la invitación sus dedos se perdieron en mi cabello y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, aquello solo provocaba querer tomarla ahí mismo, pero hice uso de todo mi autocontrol mientras la llevaba hasta mi habitación.

Deje suavemente su cuerpo en mi cama. Se veía tan hermosa y perfecta, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, como el complemento perfecto de mi alma solitaria. Me separe solo unos momentos para quitarme el resto de las ropas que me quedaban, la observe cuando se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba. Lentamente baje sus bragas, acaricie cada milímetro de su piel hasta quitar aquella prenda de su cuerpo. Mis manos subieron muy despacio, no queriendo dejar ningún espacio sin tocar, hasta llegar a su sujetador, agradecí que el broche estuviera por delante.

Bese la parte de sus pechos que se hallaba libre de la tela, dando pequeños toques a la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba cubierta. Cuando oí su gemido perdí el poco autocontrol que me quedaba y sin pensarlo rasgue la prenda.

La mirada de Bella se cruzo con la mía y lo que vi en ella me dio todo el valor para continuar. Quería que aquel momento fuese eterno, su cuerpo contra el mío previo a nuestra unión, su rostro sonrojado y excitado, su cabello esparcido en mi almohada, toda ella era un premio que no creía merecer.

La bese nuevamente con un ansia primaria que incluso me sorprendió a mí. La deseaba con una desesperación que ni yo lograba comprender, pero no quería tomarla como un ladrón roba una joya única, quería satisfacerla y hacerla vibrar, es por eso que seguí un ritmo lento, Baje mis labios y bese cada parte de su cuerpo.

Bella no se quedo estática, sentí como sus dedos recorrían mi espalda, trazando un camino propio. Sus labios recorrieron mi rostro hasta que su lengua marco los contornos de mi boca, para luego besarme. Se separo solo unos milímetros y su aliento inundo todos mis sentidos al hablarme.

-Edward…te amo.

- Como yo a ti, eres mi vida no lo olvides nunca.

- Te necesito.

- Como yo a ti – No la deje hablar más, use su boca en algo mucho más provechoso, la uní a la mía.

Con mis dedos acaricie sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada. Introduje un dedo para acariciarla, quería llevarla al límite, quería oírla gritar mi nombre. Un instinto primitivo de posesión se apoderaba de mi cuando tenía a Bella a mi lado. Mi dedo se fue adentrando una y otra vez en su interior, con un ritmo pausado que poco a poco fue cambiando a uno que sabía le gustaría. Me basto estar con ella una sola vez para saber donde debía tocar para satisfacerla. Mi vida solo tendría un propósito…hacerla la mujer más feliz.

Cuando grito mi nombre y apretó con todas sus fuerzas mis hombros supe que mi empresa esta cumplido. Arqueo su cuerpo, para luego relajarse por completo en mis brazos. Me acerque a su oído para prevenirla.

- Esto es solo el principio. Prepárate para una noche muy larga – La oí reír.

- Recuerda que mañana debo trabajar.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Nos besamos hasta quedar literalmente sin aliento. Con mis manos acaricie sus piernas y las separe tenuemente. Al sentir su humedad supe que estaba preparada nuevamente para mí. La penetre lentamente, llenándome de ella en cada roce. Entre y salí de su intimidad aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas. Sabía que aquello estaba enloqueciendo a Bella, sentía como sus dedos se perdían en mis cabellos como queriendo marcar el ritmo.

Sentí como cada vez su interior se estrechaba aun más. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo, mis labios capturaron sus pezones ya erectos y una de mis manos los masajeo, primero uno, luego el otro. Aquella era una sensación exquisita. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y sus labios besaron mi cuello. Con una última estocada juntos llegamos al límite. Nuestras gargantas se rasgaron al gritar nuestros nombres.

- Eres maravillosa – Bese su frente y acomode nuestros cuerpos.

**Bella POV**

Creo que nunca me cansaría de la sensación de amanecer en los brazos del hombre que amo. Por un instante temí que toda la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño, pero cuando sentí su brazo sobre mi cintura y nuestras piernas enredadas, supe que había sido todo realidad.

Lentamente me di vuelta y me encontré con su mirada, con esos ojos verdes que siempre me dejaban sin aliento. Solo atine a sonreírle, realmente me dolía un poco la garganta y me sonrojo al recordar claramente el motivo. Edward al parecer entendió y acaricio mis mejillas ardientes.

- Un poco de miel será de ayuda, amor.

- Si el doctor lo recomienda lo creo – Me acerque un poco más a él.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Junto a ti siempre es perfecto… ¿y tú?

- Perfecto… – Busque con la mirada el reloj, cuando lo vi caí en la cuenta que estaba retrasada – Dios Edward viste la hora.

- Eh…si…pero no quise despertarte, te veías tan hermosa que no pude.

- jajjajaaja, dudo que me haya visto muy linda durmiendo – Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mis labios para besarme.

- La más hermosa para mí….por siempre.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad y lo que partió como un beso de buenos días se estaba transformando en algo que nos tendría fin hasta las buenas tardes.

- Tengo que trabajar – Sus labios estaba en mi cuello – Edward…trabajar….hoy día.

- Mmmm… ¿segura?...soy médico recuerdas...según mi opinión profesional necesitas estar en la cama un par de días.

- ¿Un par de días? – Me subí sobre él con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura - ¿Y qué enfermedad crees que tengo?

- Creo que la misma que yo – Sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi costado – Enfermo de amor.

- Pobrecito – Me incline para besarlo y me capturo entre sus brazos – debo irme….

- Me debes entonces el reposo – Me dio un último beso y me dejo libre de sus brazos.

Despedirme de Edward realmente fue más difícil de lo que creí. Después de salir de su departamento fuimos al mío para poder cambiarme y partir rumbo a la oficina. Me dejo en la entrada y lo que partió como un inocente beso de despedida casi se transforma en algo para nada inocente frente a un lugar tan concurrido y a plena luz del día.

Hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para despedirme de él y dejarlo partir. Prometió venir por mí a la salida y tras un pequeño roce de nuestros labios nos despedimos. Partí rumbo a un nuevo día en la oficina con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Como siempre al salir estaba puntualmente esperándome con una rosa en sus manos. Quedamos de ir esta vez a mi casa. Se negó rotundamente a que cocinara algo, así que en el camino nos detuvimos en un restorán de comida china y compramos unos menús para llevar.

En cada semáforo en rojo se acercaba a mí y me besaba. Para cuando estuvimos ya en mi departamento la comida paso a un lugar muy bajo en nuestra lista de prioridades. No paramos de besarnos ningún instante, su lengua jugaba con la mía y recorría cada rincón de mi boca, sus labios devoraban los míos. Fue el sonido del timbre lo que nos separo. Nos quedamos mirando un instante, sabía que estaba hecha un desastre así que Edward abrió la puerta, mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación para arreglarme un poco.

Salí cinco minutos después con ropa más cómoda para estar en mi casa. Vi que Edward estaba de espalda conversando con alguien más. Me quede congelada unos segundos antes de darme cuenta quien era.

**Edward POV**

Abrí la puerta del departamento de Bella y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Jacob Black parado frente a mí.

- Buenas noches – Lo salude.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue lo que recibí por respuesta.

- Me parece que debo ser yo quien te pregunte qué haces tú aquí en el puerta del departamento de mi novia – Note como cambiaba el semblante de su rostro.

- Quiero hablar con Bella.

- No sé si es el mejor momento.

- No te pregunte si a ti te parece.

- Jacob no tengo ni la más minina intensión de discutir contigo.

- Entonces si no lo quieres llama a Bella.

- Pasa.

Me voltee y vi a Bella parada unos pasos tras de nosotros.

- Bella amor – Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque a mí – Jacob quiere hablar contigo.

- Es necesario que este él aquí.

- Jacob por favor…Edward es mi novio entre nosotros no hay secretos.

- Entonces….Bella quiero disculparme – Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, ignorando por completo que yo estaba junto a ella – No debí decirte así que aun…te amo.

* * *

Perdon la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada y con el pc malo pero eso ya lo solucione.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi historia.

Un beso para todas

Lulu =)


	11. Todo Cambio

**_Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!_**

**Capitulo 11**

**Todo Cambio**

**Bella POV**

Por un instante no supe que hacer. Mire a Edward y luego a Jacob, no podía cree lo que acababa de hacer, donde estaba mi amigo, trate de buscar en su mirada algo de la persona que alguna vez quise, pero no estaba. De hecho después de decirme que me amaba su mirada se clavo en Edward, podría apostar que esperaba un enfrentamiento.

Respire y solté mis manos de la prisión de las suyas. Mi mirada se cruzo con la de mi novio quien me regalo uno sonrisa. Amaba el hecho que pudiéramos comunicarnos sin palabras. Sabía que con eso me daba todo su apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomara sobre mi amigo.

- Si eso fue todo lo que querías decir. Te pido que te vayas – Contuve la risa al ver su cara de sorpresa. No se cuales eran las expectativas de Jake al venir a mi casa y confesarse, pero si pensó que me lanzaría a sus brazos y dejaría a mi novio, debería internarse en un institución mental.

- Bella…eso es todo lo que vas a decir.

- Creí que todo quedo claro hace unos días – Edward se alejo y se quedo en un rincón atento a todo, pero sin intervenir.

- Cuando vine a verte a tu casa.

- Si Jacob cuando estuviste aquí – Quise golpearlo sabía muy bien lo que quería provocar y no lo permitiría – Como el amigo que pensé que aun tenía.

- Bells…yo

- No digas nada más y márchate por favor.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Adiós – Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí. Me dolía perderlo, pero el hombre que ahora se marchaba no era mi amigo, era un desconocido para mí y no me interesaba conocerlo.

Voltee hacia donde estaba Edward. Estiro sus brazos invitándome al refugio que ellos representaban. Era tan maravilloso y lo amaba tanto. Llene mis sentidos de su aroma y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí como besaba mis cabellos y no pude evitar llorar, ni siquiera sabía muy bien el motivo por que lo hacía, tal vez por la pérdida de alguien que quería o por darme cuenta en quien se había transformado.

- Perdóname – Le dije entre sollozos.

- Me puedes decir por qué tendría que perdonarte – Sentí su mano acariciar mis mejillas.

- Por lo que acaba de pasar con Jacob y por llorar como una tonta.

- Ey!! no te permito que ofendas a la mujer que amo – Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Pero es que eso soy, una tonta ni siquiera se bien porque estoy llorando.

- No importa te amo en todas tus presentaciones – Ambos reímos y lo abrace con más fuerza.

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti….Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

-Y tú el milagro que no merezco, pero por el que voy a luchar hasta hacerme digno de él

Decidimos olvidarnos de lo que acababa de suceder y arreglar todo para cenar. No pude evitar sonreír al vernos como una pareja que después de un arduo día de trabajo cenan juntos.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Nada.

- Y esa nada te hace sonrojar – Acaricio mis sonrosadas mejillas. Odiaba lo fácil que los colores se me subían.

- Son solo cosas que vienen a mi mente.

- Y no quieres compartirla con este pobre hombre enamorado – Me abrazo por atrás y beso mi cuello.

- Depende…que estas dispuesto a dar a cambio.

- Lo que desees.

- No crees que esa apuesta es muy alta.

- Tal vez, pero estoy seguro que apuesto a ganador – Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y capturarlo con su boca.

- Mmmmm….pensare lo que te voy a pedir a cambio – Me di la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar frente a él y besarlo.

- Lo que quieras….siempre estaré a tus pies.

- Me convenciste – Bese su mejilla – Pensaba en lo bien que se siente estar así, juntos preparando la cena – Se me quedo mirando unos instantes.

- Te entiendo se siente increíble, pero sabes que es lo más increíble para mí – Lo mire con expresión de pregunta – Amanecer junto a ti. Tú cuerpo junto al mío. Tu aroma llenado mis sentidos…eso hace que mis días sean los mejores.

Tomo mi cintura y me llevo a mi habitación. Nuestros labios iban unidos. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello para profundizar nuestra unión. La comida tendría que esperar habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Entendí a la perfección lo que Edward dijo que amanecer juntos era lo mejor del día. Sus brazos aferrando mi cintura, sus musculosas piernas enrolladas con las mías. Mi cuerpo descansando sobre su pecho. Si aquello era lo más increíble. Al parecer supo cuando me desperté porque sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente.

- jajajaja…Buenos días mi príncipe azul.

- Esto es lo mejor de mi día.

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque me gusta cómo nos vemos haciendo cosas más caseras.

- Te dijo como me gusta verte – Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo.

- Creo que puedo hacerme una idea.

Nos preparamos para desayunar. Honestamente ambos teníamos bastante hambre, nos habíamos saltado una comida, aunque eso valió totalmente la pena. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y al parecer ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Honestamente mucha, creo que al fin entiendo a Emmett.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Si mi hermano…el terror de los alimentos.

- Que malvado eres.

- Cuando lo conozcas amor lo entenderás. Por el bien de tu economía te recomiendo que le pongas un candado a tu refrigerador si lo invitas.

- ¿Lo conoceré pronto? – No pude evitar preguntarle.

- Si amor quiero que lo conozcas a él y a mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres? – Fue involuntario el tensarme, pero después de conocer su historia no me sentía a la altura de quien ellos consideraban a la mujer perfecta para él.

- Claro que si Bella, tú eres la mujer que amo y estoy seguro que ellos te amaran tanto como yo.

- No estoy tan segura.

- Yo si…solo tienes que ser tú misma. Es inevitable no amarte.

- Eso lo sé soy irresistible – Trate de sonreír coquetamente.

- Demasiado para poder contenerme – Se acerco a mí y me beso apasionadamente, estaba subiendo de tono aquel beso, cuando mi estomago me jugó una mala pasada y gruño – Creo que será mejor que nos alimentemos – Beso mi frente y nos sentamos.

Nuestro desayuno fue muy agradable. Los primeros minutos casi no hablamos solo nos dedicamos a comer, después de saciada el hambre inicial, charlamos de varias cosas. Le recordé que hoy era la cena con Alice y su novio Jasper. Quedo de recogerme en mi trabajo para llegar juntos a nuestra invitación. Hablamos un poco de mi relación con ella y como nos conocimos. Qué cosas le disgustaban y que cosas le agradaban. Así estuvimos un rato más hasta que vi que era hora de que ambos fuéramos a trabajar.

**Edward POV**

Deje a Bella en su lugar trabajo y yo me dirigí al mío. Me cruzo unos segundos en el pasillo con Black, pero me ignoro. Realmente su actitud me tenía sin cuidado, pero si intentaba lastimarla a ella, no tendría piedad con él.

Como siempre fue un día agotador, apenas si tuve respiro para comer un poco y enviarle un mensaje a Bella. Amaba mi trabajo, pero por primera vez en mi vida privilegiaría mi relación. Mi amor por ella era mucho más fuerte e importante que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida.

Termine con mi último paciente del día, aun era temprano para ir por Bella. Así que decidí ir a buscar su regalo. Llevaba días esperando que estuviera listo. Sabía que no le gustaban los obsequios y las sorpresas, pero apenas lo vi solo pude pensar en que era perfecto para ella.

Estaba quitándome mi bata de trabajo y ordenando un poco mi escritorio. Cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Dr. Cullen tiene una llamada.

- Gracias Karen – Espere unos segundos – Aló

- Hijo – Por un momento pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada y me quede en silencio – Edward, hijo ¿sigues ahí?

- Papá – Mi voz estaba cargada de sorpresa, para después pasar a la preocupación -¿Paso algo? ¿Mamá está bien?

- Edward, primero que todo cálmate. Estamos todos bien, solo que…

- Papá!

- Hemos hablado con tú hermano y creo que tiene razón, esta separación es muy dolorosa para todos y…

- Te entiendo. Sabes estaba pensando ir a verlos, no quiero que sigamos así. Una personita muy especial ha cambiado mi perspectiva de vida – No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en Bella.

- Estas enamorado.

- Porque lo preguntas.

- No te lo pregunto, lo sé. Lo noto en tú voz y en la forma en que te refieres a ella. Me hace muy feliz saber que estas enamorado.

- Soy muy feliz, pero me falta algo…

- Lo sé Edward, tu madre y yo queremos…

- Esto no es una conversación para tenerla por teléfono. Prometo que nos veremos pronto.

- Te esperamos y trae a esa personita contigo.

- Adiós Papá.

- Adiós Edward.

Quede con una sensación de paz y felicidad. Todo estaba tomando su curso y solo faltaba recomponer la relación con mis padres para que todo estuviera bien. Salí de mi oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en busca de Bella, pero primero debía ir por su obsequio.

Mientras iba por ella, iba con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro. Al parecer estábamos sincronizados, estaba estacionando mi volvo, cuando ella iba saliendo del edificio. Baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Me acerque a ella y le di un suave beso en los labios. Se veía hermosa como siempre y yo me sentía un bendecido por tenerla junto a mí.

- ¿Como estuvo tu día amor? – La ayude a subir al auto.

- Creo que no deje de sonreír en ningún instante.

- Te entiendo, me paso lo mismo – Uní su mano con la mía.

- Tienes un brillo especial hoy… ¿Qué paso? – La mire impresionado que pudiera notar algo que parecía para mí tan imperceptible.

- Este brillo en mi mirada lo provocas tú amor – La vi sonrojarse – Pero en algo tienes razón hoy si me paso algo.

- Supongo que fue algo bueno.

- Muy bueno…me llamo mi padre.

- ¿En serio? Qué alegría…no sabes lo feliz que me hace que empieces un acercamiento con ellos.

- Tú tienes mucho que ver con esto. Desde que llegaste a mi vida todo es mucho mejor para mí. Creo que te espere siempre y tuve la fortuna de poder encontrarte.

- Edward… Te amo.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento vimos que Alice estaba recargada en la puerta de Bella. Apenas llegamos nos miro y luego sonrió.

- Los estaba esperando.

- Eso pude notar Alice – Bella le sonreía a su amiga.

- Hola Alice.

- Que tal Edward…Bueno ya que están aquí pasen a mi departamento.

- Alice…damos un minuto por favor – Tuve que contener la risa al ver la guerra de muecas entre ambas.

- Solo un minuto – Nos miro a ambos.

- Alice, amor dales un momento por favor – Vi a un rubio salir de su departamento y acercarse a ella – Hola Bella.

- Hola Jasper…Gracias – Bella se acerco un poco más a mí – Te presento a Edward…Edward es el Jasper el "pobre" novio de mi amiga.

- Mucho gusto – Estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Ey!! Como que "pobre" novio…eres una malvada – Le saco la lengua como niña pequeña – Bueno nos vemos en un minuto – Tomo la mano de su novio y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

- Todavía quieres ir – Me pregunto.

- Aun te oigo Swan – Creo que todos nos reímos.

- Un poco de privacidad por favor – Abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

- Sabes me gusta tu amiga Alice – Enarco una ceja – Se ve que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

- Si, lo sé – Se saco su chaqueta y la lanzo a una silla cercana.

- Estas tratando de tentarme para dejar a tu amiga plantada.

- ¿Es una opción? – Me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura para acercarla más a mí, sus manos fueron a parar a mi cabello. Capture sus labios con los míos, primero fue un pequeño roce y pequeños besos, pero como siempre sucedía poco a poco comenzó a subir la intensidad hasta que caímos al sillón sin separar ni un milímetro nuestras bocas. Sentir el cuerpo de Bella sobre el mío era demasiado tentador. Hice todo el uso de mi autocontrol para no tomarla ahí mismo y olvidarme de nuestra cita.

- Bella ¿Qué sucedería si no fuéramos? – Levanto su rostro y me miro

- Alice jamás te lo perdonaría y no te dejaría nunca en paz….es pequeña pero peligrosa.

- Entonces, dejaremos esta pequeña reunión para más tarde – Bese su frente antes que se incorporara.

Se fue un momento rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse. Me contuve para no ofrecerle mi ayuda, si lo hacia lo más probable es que tuviéramos de cancelar la cena. Palpe el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para asegurarme que el regalo que tenía para Bella siguiera ahí.

Apareció a los pocos minutos tan hermosa como siempre. Me quede observándola por un instante, estire mi mano y lo tomo. La abrace fuertemente y le dije al oído:

- Te tengo un regalo – La note tensarse – Vamos amor. No te enojes

- Edward tú sabes que…

- Si lo sé, no te gustan los regalos y créeme eso te hace única – La separe un poco de mi y la mire a los ojos. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saque la pequeña caja – Ojala te guste.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y observo la caja un momento, luego con suma delicadeza lo abrió. No pude ver su reacción de inmediato, su cabello tapaba ligeramente su rostro. Supe que lo abrió cuando aquella melodía inundo la habitación.

- Edward…es precioso – El regalo era un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón, que al abrirlo tocaba Claro de Luna de Debussy. Dentro de la caja le deje una nota con un poema:

_Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío:  
vacilé por las calles y las cosas:  
nada contaba ni tenía nombre:  
el mundo era del aire que esperaba._

_Yo conocí salones cenicientos,  
túneles habitados por la luna,  
hangares crueles que se despedían,  
preguntas que insistían en la arena._

_Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo,  
caído, abandonado y decaído,  
todo era inalienablemente ajeno,_

_Todo era de los otros y de nadie,  
hasta que tu belleza y tu pobreza  
llenaron el otoño de regalos_

- Es un soneto de…

- Neruda – Completo Bella – Es precioso…Te amo – Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me pidió que la ayudara con su colgante. Después de hacerlo bese su cuello y comencé a subir lentamente estábamos tan concentrados hasta que una voz nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN….Mas te vale que no me dejes plantada – El grito de su amigo nos hizo separarnos.

- Sera mejor salir, amor.

- Lo siento – Tome su mano y abrimos la puerta.

- Al fin – Sonrió Alice y la seguimos a su casa.

**Bella POV**

Por un instante quise asesinar a mi amiga por arruinar un momento tan mágico, pero después me di cuenta que junto a Edward la magia esta en el aire.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos tras la loca de mi mejor amiga rumbo a su departamento, el cual estaba preparado más para una fiesta que para una tranquila cena entre amigos, mas no olvidaba que quien lo organizaba todo era Alice, para quien cualquier evento por más pequeño que fuere debía de celebrarse sin miramientos.

- Bueno…Bienvenidos!!!!

- Alice ¿a cuanta gente invitaste? – Le pregunte con ironía. La vi rodar los ojos e ignorarme.

- Espero que te guste la cena Edward.

- Creo que no tendré ninguna objeción, pero espero que no hayas tenido que trabajar mucho – Hizo un gesto con sus manos para restarle importancia.

- Alice ama hacer esto, no te sientas culpable – Le comento Jasper. A lo que no pude evitar agregar.

- Si pudiera todos los días haría algo así.

- Tienes toda la razón Bella.

-Ya han parado los dos de comentar mis actitudes de anfitriona – Pregunto mi amiga – Pues de ser así les ruego pasen a sus asientos en la mesa.

Ocupamos nuestros lugares, Edward junto a mí y Jasper junto a Alice, quien se encontraba en la cocina.

- Espero que te guste la comida italiana Edward.

- Claro – Estaba segura que aun cuando no le gustara lo comería para no desairar a mi amiga.

- Perfecto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos puso al frente un apetitoso plato de ñoquis con salsa "A lo Alice", como llamaba a su receta casera que juro llevaría a la tumba sin revelarla. Acompañamos la comida con un vaso de vino tinto y una plática muy amena. Creo que le perdonaba todo a mi amiga al ver lo mucho que se esmero en esta cena.

- Y cuéntame Edward ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella? – Me atragante al escuchar su pregunta, él palmeo mi mano y me sonrió.

- Las mejores. Nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida – Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi mano.

- Pues Bella siente lo mismo te lo puedo asegurar – Conté hasta diez y recordé lo maravillosa amiga que era al preparar esta cena, si no lo hacia su vida corría peligro. Cuando logre calmarme hable.

- Gracias Alice, creo que puedo hablar por mí misma – Vi como la sonrisa de Edward se extendía

- Si lo sé, solo quería comentárselo. Velo desde el punto de vista de alguien que te conoce hace mucho tiempo y que nunca te había visto tan feliz.

- Pues me dedicare toda la vida en no permitir que esa felicidad desaparezca.

- No sabes cómo me alegro. Sabes, Bella me preocupaba mucho, pensé que nunca encontraría a su otra mitad. Muchas veces trate de presentarle a alguien, pero siempre se negaba.

- Sabes muy bien porque lo hacía.

- Bella solo fue una sola vez.

- Y con eso fue más que suficiente para mí – Note el repentino interés de Edward en nuestras pequeña conversación en clave.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Sabía que no lograría ocultarlo. Alice amaba contar esta historia.

- Como buena amiga que soy le presente a Bella un compañero del trabajo de Jasper. Quiero aclarar en mi defensa que se veía un tipo normal – Vi como Jasper sonreía ante aquella aclaración – Bueno después de semanas de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad, al fin lo logre.

- Siempre logra lo que desea – Interrumpió su novio.

- De que otra forma te tendría junto a mí – Lo beso en la mejilla – Pero esa es otra historia. Volvamos con Mike Newton – El solo hecho de recordarlo me provoco un escalofrió – Llevo a Bella a un lugar muy lindo en las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer malinterpreto todo y…

- Pensó que era una mujer sola y desesperada con ganas de tener sexo sin compromiso con cualquier idiota que estuviera dispuesto – Continúe con la historia – No llevábamos ni cinco minutos cuando tomo mi mano y me propuso hacerlo en el baño del lugar. Cuando noto lo poco dispuesta que estaba, se altero, cuando le pedí que no hiciera escándalo, logre el efecto contrario, así que para calmarlo le avente mi copa de agua y salí de ahí. Como era un lugar lejano, tuve que llamar a Alice para que fuera por mí. Creo que durante todo el trayecto lo único que hice fue regañarla y hacerla jurar que nunca más se la diera de Cupido.

- Si recuerdo ese viaje…fue eterno, jamás en toda mi vida me había regañado tanto.

- Eso es muy cierto.

- Creo que aun Mike no me perdona – Añadió Jasper – Cosa que me tiene sin cuidado. Él lo arruino todo.

- Pues debo agradecer que le presentaras a ese imbécil Alice, también creo que debo agradecerte a ti Jasper por dejarte convencer e incluso a Mike por no saber apreciar a alguien tan maravillosa como mi Bella.

- Por eso me gustas Edward, tú sabes ver el vaso medio lleno. Creo que le harás bien a mi amiga.

- Trato de ser un optimista, más aun si tengo tanto por que agradecer. Soy un hombre enamorado, correspondido y feliz.

- Propongo un brindis….por el amor divino sentimiento…– Todos alzamos nuestras copas-

- POR EL AMOR!!!! – Dijimos los cuatro con nuestras voces cargadas de aquella palabra.

- Una sola cosa Edward – Centro toda su atención en ella – Si llegas a lastimar a mi amiga te juro que te hare sufrir como no tienes una idea. Conozco gente que conoce gente que puede simular un accidente.

- Alice!!!! - Mi rostro estaba desencajado.

- No más películas de gánster para ti – Fue lo único que dijo Jasper.

- Me alegra que te preocupes por Bella – Fue su sonrisa la que me calmo.

Conversamos por mucho rato más. Creo que Alice nos tenía secuestrados, quería saciar toda su curiosidad sobre mi novio. Le pregunto cosas que ni yo sabía aún, él pacientemente respondió todo con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Después de varios intentos logramos despedirnos de nuestros amigos, Alice le hizo prometer a Edward que esto se repetiría a lo menos una vez por semana, no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre lograba lo que quería.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta de mi departamento Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y unió nuestros labios si darme un segundo de tregua, su lengua jugó con la mía y yo trataba torpemente de profundizar nuestro beso llevando mis manos a su cabello.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me dejo en mi cama y acerco su boca a mi oído.

- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con nuestra reunión? – No le conteste solo lleve mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo a mí.

No supe en qué momento una extraña sensación me embargo. Mi mente se lleno de las imágenes de aquel sueño que tantas noches atrás había tenido insistentemente. Me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a Edward como si fuese a desaparecer…por primera vez temí perderlo.

* * *

Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo...me quedo largo mas largo de lo habitual.

Cariños a todas =)

FUERZA CHILE!!!!


	12. Presentimientos

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 12**

**Presentimientos**

**Edward POV**

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Trate de moverme un poco, lo más cuidadosamente que fuese posible, pero no lo logre. Los brazos de ella estaban aferrados a mí, de una forma extraña como si no quisiera que me fuera de su lado, como si eso fuese posible ya.

Sentí como se removía inquieta, al parecer un mal sueño la perturbaba. Acaricie suavemente su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, hasta que sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron lentamente y me buscaron. La sentí suspirar aliviada al saberme a su lado. Se acerco a mis labios y me beso con tal desesperación que tuve que separarla para poder saber que era lo que le sucedía.

- Amor ¿Qué te sucede? – La tome entre mis brazos y la abrace suavemente

- No me dejes nunca Edward – Intento bajar su rostro pero no se lo permití. Acaricie sus mejillas y busque su mirada.

- Ni la propia muerte me alejaría de ti, Bella – La bese tratando de hacerla entender la verdad de mis palabras.

Me perdí en la suavidad de sus labios y note como ella profundizaba aun mas nuestro beso. No entendía lo que le sucedía pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para calmarla. Además necesitaba hablar con ella de la visita a mis padres. Quería que fuera conmigo, que ellos la conocieran. Estaba seguro que la amarían tanto como yo. Poco a poco el beso subió su intensidad y si realmente quería hablar con ella tenía que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no llegar más allá.

- Bella – La llame, pero parecía no escucharme – Bella, amor necesito…- Por un instante olvide lo que quería decirle, sus manos acariciando mi pecho hacían bastante difícil mi concentración. Así que decidí dejar de luchar y dejar a mi amada novia hacer lo que quería hacer.

Después de cumplir los deseos de mi maravillosa novia y darnos un baño muy especial. Decidí que era el desayuno el momento de hablarle del asunto del viaje.

- Amor estaba pensando….recuerdas que ayer te comente que hable con mi padre.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, estabas tan feliz.

- Lo estoy desde que te tengo a mi lado – Se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso – Bueno quería pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno me encantaría que me acompañaras a verlos este fin de semana – Note su mirada sorprendida, seguido de sus mejillas sonrojarse.

- Creo….que no es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Edward tu vas a hablar con ellos, no sé si tomaran muy bien que llegues junto a mí.

- Amor ellos te amaran como yo lo hago.

- Trata de entenderme. No quiero molestar en tu reconciliación, yo quiero que todo esté bien entre ustedes, que primero arreglen sus cosas y después bueno….conocerlos.

- Yo quiero que ellos conozcan a la que inspiro todo, la que me sano.

- Y te prometo que los conoceré, pero prefiero que vayas tu primero.

- No hay forma de convencerte – Me acerque hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella y besarla.

- Creo que…no…Te amo.

Después de arreglar un par de cosas más en su departamento. Cada uno se preparo para ir a sus trabajos. La deje como siempre y nos despedimos, sin mucho ánimo de separarnos

Apenas llegue al hospital, tuve una reunión con el director. Quien me señalo que mi solicitud había sido aceptada, por lo cual dejaba mi trabajo en urgencias. Ahora dividiría mi tiempo entre mi consulta y la investigación que comenzaría a realizar. Estreche su mano y salí con una sonrisa, que se ensancho aun más cuando vi quien me esperaba.

- Edward, hermano ¿Cómo estás?

- Emmett que alegría me da verte.

- ¿Ocupado?

- Dame un momento – Me dirigí a mi secretaria y le pregunte cuanto tiempo tenía hasta mi próximo paciente. Al parecer había cancelado por lo que tendría unos minutos para hablar con mi hermano – Pasa.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien…debo decir que muy feliz.

- Lo noto por tú mirada….me contaron por ahí que nuestro padre hablo contigo.

- Si así es y de hecho planeo visitarlos este fin de semana.

- En serio!!!!....Que feliz va a estar mamá!!!! No me lo creo y a que santo debo agradecerle este milagro.

- Pues a ningún santo, más bien a mi novia.

- ¿Tú que?...Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Si es cierto, que te parece si vamos a cenar los tres esta noche.

- ¿Cenar? Me encanta la idea… ¿y a qué hora sería eso?

- Emmett faltan un par de horas.

- Bueno mientras tanto voy a comer algo para mantenerme en pie.

- Trata de no dejar desabastecida la cafetería – Me sonrió antes de marcharse.

Llame a Bella para contarle sobre la llegada de mi hermano, en un principio se negó a acompañarme porque era una reunión familiar, pero no la deje esta vez. Recordándole que esta mañana ya había cedido. La convencí y quede de pasar por ella junto a Emmett.

Después de varias horas y un par de interrupciones de mi hermano mi día en el trabajo llego a su fin. Le comente que pasaríamos por Bella a su trabajo y luego cenaríamos.

- Debiste decírmelo al salir. Hubiese comprado provisiones para la espera.

- Por Dios Emmett son solo unos minutos más.

- Lo que son minutos para ti, para mi metabolismo pueden ser horas.

- Sabes creo que comes demasiado.

- Solo lo necesario para mantenerme.

**Bella POV**

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa de conocer al hermano de Edward, me había hablado mucho de él y de sus padres, pero de todas formas me sentía nerviosa.

Cuando vi que ambos me esperaban, cerca del auto. A pesar de ser hermanos se podía notar las diferencias entre ambos, pero aun así ambos tenían una mirada que te hacía sentir segura.

- Bella amor. Ven que quiero que conozcas a alguien – Estaba parada frente a su hermano – Bella él es mi hermano Emmett…Emmett ella es Bella.

- Encantado Bella. Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti ni un solo instante desde el primer día que te vio – Tome su mano y sentí mis mejillas arder.

- Gracias Emmett. Siempre tan honesto – Rescato mi mano y la unió con la suya – Ignóralo, siempre dice lo que piensa, pero nunca piensa lo que dice.

- Oye que imagen se hará de mí tu novia.

- La mejor de todas – Le sonreí.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos directamente al restaurant. Emmett parecía un niño pequeño, a pesar de su contextura de oso, irradiaba una ternura única que te hacía sentir segura y en mi caso también avergonzada, al parecer hacerme sonrojar lo divertía. Luego de varias bromas a mi costa supe que ya habíamos entrado en confianza y no podía negar que me sentía muy cómoda estando con él.

- Llevaba años sin ver a mi hermano tan feliz. Creo que debo darte las gracias Bella.

- No hay nada que agradecer.

- Pero es que te juro que no lo conocías antes era un verdadero amargado. Es impresionante ver como cambio en este corto tiempo.

- Emmett…acaso te hace feliz esto – Note como Edward fruncía el ceño.

- Por supuesto, esta ha sido una gran velada.

- Y Rosalie ¿como esta? – Pregunto Edward con una nota de demasiado interés.

- Trata de desviar el tema.

- Rosalie es tu novia ¿cierto? – Quería asegurarme en no errar en los nombres.

- Es más que eso es mi prometida. La mujer de mi vida…la luz de mis ojos….la razón de mi respiración….en resumen mi todo.

- Te entiendo – Edward tomo mi mano y la beso. Como había sido habitual durante toda la noche me sonroje.

La velada continúo alegremente. Emmett no paraba de comer y de tomarnos el pelo. Me conto un par de historias de Edward cuando era un niño. Notaba las miradas de mi novio hacia su hermano para evitar que continuara, lo que al parecer provocaba el efecto contrario, pues seguía contando más y más historias.

Una vez terminada la cena y con Emmett pidiendo comida para llevar. Lo dejamos en la puerta de su hotel y nos fuimos rumbo a mi departamento. Como siempre recién al amanecer nos dejamos vencer por el sueño, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cuando llego el día de su partida no podía dejar de sentir una sensación tan extraña oprimiéndome el pecho, trate de ignorarla, pero al parecer se estaba clavando como una garra. Pensé pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, pero no quise hacerlo estaba tan feliz por que hablaría con sus padres y arreglaría todo con ellos. No podía ser tan egoísta, él se merecía arreglar todo y sobre todo ser muy pero muy feliz.

No oí que entraba en la habitación hasta que unas manos aprisionaron mi cintura, acercándome a su cálido cuerpo e intoxicándome con su tan particular aroma.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

- En lo mucho que te extrañare…

- Bella amor…- No lo deje continuar y me voltee aun en sus brazos.

- Te extrañare, pero soy muy feliz al saber que tú lo eres.

- Te he dicho que te amo.

- Honestamente no lo recuerdo.

- Pues Señorita Isabella Marie Swan La AMO!!!! – Sellamos su declaración con un beso.

Estábamos por llegar a algo más cuando el sonido del timbre nos hizo separarnos, seguido por varios e incesantes golpes en la puerta. Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que me regalo una sonrisa y se fue a abrir a su hermano.

- Emmett no soy sordo – Lo oí decir mientras salía de su habitación y me dirigía a saludarlo.

- Hola Emmett

- Bella ¿Cómo estás? – Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Es una lástima que no nos acompañes, espero que no se le acabe el buen humor si no estás a su lado.

- Me están ignorando – Parecía niño chiquito

- Claro que no Eddie nadie lo ignora la niño – Se acerco y apretó sus mejillas.

- Suéltame Emmett – No pude evitar reír al verlos como dos niños pequeños.

- No sin antes ver que me regales una sonrisa.

- Emmett suéltame – Al ver que su hermano parecía no ceder, le dio una sonrisa mas cercana a una mueca extraña – ¿Feliz?

- No, pero se nos hace tarde

- Bella ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No. Debo terminar unos trabajos en la oficina, ya que ayer me tome la tarde – Cuando cruce mi mirada con la de Edward se me subieron los colores al rostro al recordar la maravillosa tarde que habíamos vivido.

- Veo que lo menos hicieron fue salir ¿no?

- Emmett por que mejor no me ayudas con las maletas.

- Pero…- No dijo nada más cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Edward – Nos vemos Bella – Se acerco y me dio un beso de despedida.

- Bella cuídate mucho amor….no olvides que dejo mi corazón contigo.

- Y tú te llevas el mío Edward tu tampoco lo olvides.

- Nunca lo hare – Unió nuestras frentes y me dio un suave beso de despedida – Solo serán unas horas, pero se me harán eternas.

- Ni siquiera las notaras estarás con tus padres.

- Y tú con Alice. Me alegra que no estés sola.

- Si mi amiga está decidida a secuestrarme – Sonreímos y nos unimos nuevamente nuestros labios hasta que el sonido de una bocina nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

- Mejor me marcho o no se dé que es capaz mi hermano.

- Adiós…Te amo – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Y tú júrame que nunca olvidaras que te amo y eres mi vida entera.

- Nunca – Nos dimos un último beso y salió de su departamento.

Me acerque a la ventana y lo vi. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me envió un beso a la distancia. Se indico su corazón e hizo un ademan de enviármelo. Mientras yo lo recibía. Me regalo una última sonrisa torcida y lo vi partir junto a su hermano.

Toda la noche tuve el mismo sueño que ya pensaba olvidado. Pensé que al estar agotada después del trabajo me permitiría dormir mejor, pero no fue así. Me removí buscando su cuerpo, pero recordé que no estaba a mi lado, sino que en casa de sus padres.

Hace apenas unas horas había llegado y estuvimos hablando un rato, no quise alargarme mucho. Estos días eran para sus padres y no se los quitaría.

Recién entrada la madrugada logre dormir un poco. Me levante cuando sentí los sonidos de la puerta. Mire el reloj y supe que no podría ser Alice, era fin de semana y jamás se levantaría antes del mediodía.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con mi bata y fue a abrir.

-¿Isabella Swan?

- Si soy yo

-Esto es para usted – Un hermoso ramo de calas estaba frente a mí. Lo recibi y firme la nota.

- Gracias.

Mire que tenía una nota y de inmediato reconocí la caligrafía de esta. Abrí el sobre y con la punta de mis dedos recorrí las letras. Acerque las flores a mi pecho, me sente en el sillón y leí:

Bella este soneto me recordó a tí

_Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte y tal vez sin recuerdo,  
sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte, centaura,  
en regiones contrarias, en un mediodía quemante:  
eras sólo el aroma de los cereales que amo._

_Tal vez te vi, te supuse al pasar levantando una copa  
en Angol, a la luz de la luna de Junio,  
o eras tú la cintura de aquella guitarra  
que toqué en las tinieblas y sonó como el mar desmedido._

_Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria.  
En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato.  
Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto_

_mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:  
frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.  
Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino._

Te amo nunca lo olvides…quedan menos horas para tenerte junto a mí.

Por siempre tuyo

Edward

Sin entender muy bien el por qué comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía la horrible certeza que estos serían los últimos recuerdos de nuestro amor.

* * *

_Hola a todas.....perdón por la tardanza, pero con tanto movimiento aca en Chile pues las ideas se remueven o se escapan a lugares menos movidos._

_Espero les guste. El poema es un soneto de Neruda, especificamente es el soneto XXII de "100 sonetos de amor"_

_Cariños a todas y que tengan un lindo día...o una linda noche o un feliz fin de semana =)_

_Lulu_


	13. Vueltas

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 13**

**Vueltas**

**Edward POV**

Al traspasar la reja de mi antigua casa, me sentí como el hijo prodigo que vuelve. Estaba nervioso, pero recordar a Bella calmo un poco mi ansiedad. A lo lejos divise dos figuras que me eran familiares. Sentí como Emmett presionaba mi hombro tratando de infundirme ánimos o evitando que me escapara, con él nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta.

No alcance a bajar del todo cuando mi madre me abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi caemos ambos. No podía negar que aquel abrazo se sentía bien, los había extrañado horrores, si por que junto a ella, estaba como siempre mi padre que solo sonreía por la escena. Comencé a sentir como el pecho se me humedecía, un claro indicio que Esme estaba llorando.

- Tranquila mamá. Ya estoy aquí – Pase mi mano por su espalda tratando de calmarla.

- Lo sé, pero ha sido tanto tiempo.

- Si, pero eso quedo atrás – No es que no quisiera seguir con el abrazo, pero deseaba saludar a mi padre – Mamá…

- Lo siento.

- Si quieres puedes abrazarme a mi – Emmett estiro sus brazos en dirección a ella, quien sonriendo acepto.

- Papá.

- Hijo – Nos fundimos en un abrazo menos apretado, pero no por eso menos emotivo.

- Sera mejor que entremos.

- Acaso no me quieres seguir abrazando mamá.

Todos estallamos en risa. Había extrañado todos esos pequeños momentos junto a mi familia, las bromas de Emmett, la sonrisa de Esme y la paz que siempre tenía Carlisle.

Parecía que solo lleváramos un par de horas separados y no años. Después de instalarnos y hablar de un par de cosas, llego la cena, era el momento propicio para dejar salir todo.

- Puedo preguntarles algo – Todos asintieron - ¿Dónde está…Tanya? – Tanto mi padre como mi madre se miraron y fue esta última la que hablo.

- Se fue Edward, ahora vive en Alaska, al parecer ahí encontró su lugar. Hablamos de vez en cuando con ella, está bien.

- Me alegro – Aquello era verdad.

- Hijo...yo lo siento tanto – Trate de interrumpirla, pero no me lo permitió – Déjame desahogarme, llevo demasiado tiempo con esto. Te pido perdón por no haberte apoyado, por no entender tú decisión, dejarte solo cuando más me necesitaste. Me cerré tanto en lo que yo quería para ti que jamás me preocupe saber si tú querías lo mismo y cuando me lo dijiste te decepcione. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Comete tus propios errores, equivócate, pero lucha por alcanzarla.

- Mamá yo…te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Todos nos equivocamos en esta historia, pero llego el momento de cerrar el ciclo.

- Antes de hacerlo, yo también quiero disculparme Edward, no respete tu decisión, te desilusione y no me comporte como el padre que necesitabas. Te critique, cuando quien cometió errores fui yo…- No lo deje continuar.

- Por favor, yo también debo pedir perdón. No fui capaz de decirles como me sentía frente a ella, hice lo que esperaban que hiciera sin pensar en que era un error. Además me aleje de ustedes apartándolos de mi vida y me autoexilie sin sentido. Les hice daño y no lo merecían. Creo que también te debo una disculpa a ti Emmett – Me miro sorprendido – No me mires así es cierto, te puse en una situación muy incómoda y me cerré a oír tus consejos.

- Eso es cierto desperdiciaste toda mi sabiduría, pero está todo bien Eddie. Creo que ahora todos estamos bien…cierto.

Los tres asentimos y sonreímos. Volvimos a ser la familia que yo tanto amaba.

- Creo que el pequeño Eddie tiene una noticia que darles ¿no es cierto?

- ¿A qué se refiere tu hermano hijo?

- Supongo que se refiere al hecho que tengo novia.

-¿Tienes novia?...Edward Anthony Cullen y ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

- Calma mamá. Por supuesto que la invite, pero no lo considero buen momento, creyó que era mejor arreglar todo antes.

- Una mujer muy juiciosa.

- Esa es una dentro de las miles de virtudes que tiene, papá.

- ¿La amas?

- Como no tienes una idea mamá. Ella llego a darle luz a mi vida y si hoy estoy aquí, es porque me hizo ver lo idiota que era al estar separados de ustedes.

- Pues creo que ya me gusta – Esme me sonrió y tomo mi mano.

- Yo honestamente no se que ve en mi hermano, ella es tan dulce y él…bueno es Edward.

- Dicen que el amor es ciego.

-Gracias papa por el apoyo.

- Solo es muy comentario Edward.

- Pero muy sabio papá.

- Emmett como sigas molestando a tu hermano te quedas sin postre.

- Madre!!! No serías capaz…cierto….mami – Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme a carcajadas. Mi hermano podía comportarse como un verdadero bebe.

Pese a la advertencia de mi madre, Emmett no dejo de molestarme, pero cuando estuvo por quedar sin postre, le dio una mirada a nuestra madre que la convenció de no castigarlo. Seguimos riéndonos durante toda la cena. Algo que no les gusto mucho a mis padres fue el hecho que partiría al día siguiente. Les explique de debía presentarme a primera hora del lunes a mi trabajo, cuestión que mi padre entendió, mi madre solo dejo de regañarme cuando le hice prometer que Bella vendría conmigo la próxima vez.

Ya listo en mi antigua habitación donde el tiempo al parecer se quedo parado. Llame a Bella, después del tercer tono oi su voz.

- Alo…

- Amor soy yo.

- Edward!!!! – Una nota de angustia teñía su voz.

-¿Estás bien? – Al parecer aquello era contagioso.

- Si solo que he extrañado – Algo me alerto, pero no quise molestarla con el asunto, si ella quería me lo diría.

- Tanto como yo, pero ya estaremos juntos. Una consulta ¿recibiste algo de mi parte?

- Si…Gracias. Perdón si no te llame no quería interrumpir nada.

- Te he dicho cuanto te amo.

- No más de lo que yo te amo ¿Todo bien?

- Si…perfecto….bueno casi…me faltas tú, pero le prometí a mi madre que la próxima vez vendrías conmigo.

- ¿Le hablaste de mi?

- Por supuesto. Les conté a mis padres de ti y lo mucho que te amo.

- Gracias

-¿Por qué?

- Por quererme, por estar conmigo, por hacer que este junto a ti sea tan maravilloso. Por hacerme feliz.

- Entonces ambos debemos de agradecer por todo.

- Si lo creo – Oí como trataba de disimular un bostezo.

- Amor te dejo creo que estas cansada.

- Si fue un día agotador, supongo que para ti también lo fue.

- Ya lo creo…Bueno amor te dejo…no olvides que te amo

- Yo igual, cuídate.

- Nos vemos mañana. Sueña conmigo, te envió miles de besos.

Creo que no note cuan cansado estaba hasta que mi cabeza se apoyo en mi almohada. Me dormí al instante y no por cuánto tiempo lo hice. La falta de sueño me paso la cuenta, por que cuando me desperté para desayunar ya era la hora de almorzar. Me reprendí mentalmente por perder casi toda la mañana durmiendo y no aprovecharla con mi familia, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que levantarme.

Una vez listo, baje y me dirigí directo a la cocina, pues un delicioso aroma llenaba todo el ambiente. Apenas puse un pie ahí, vi como Esme reprendía a Emmett por estar destapando las ollas y probar la comida.

- Parece que nunca vas a aprender.

- Miren quien esta aquí nuestro Bello durmiente.

- Buenos Días.

- Mas bien buenas tarde.

- ¿Dormiste bien hijo?

- Acaso eso no es obvio mamá – Vi cuando mi madre golpeaba a mi hermano con una cuchara por meter los dedos a la crema – Eso dolió.

- Dormí muy bien mamá.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

- Falta mucho para comer.

- No lo creo.

- Entonces espero. Tomare un poco de leche – No pude evitar reírme la ver la cara de decepción de mi hermano mayor.

- Estas seguro Eddie.

- Si y por favor no me llames Eddie, me molestaba a los cinco años y te aseguro que me sigue molestando.

- Buen día Edward.

- Buen día papá.

Me acerque al refrigerador y saque mi vaso de leche, estuvimos otro rato más charlando. Querían saber cómo conocí a Bella, así que les conté nuestra historia. El malentendido que se genero cuando me vio con Rose y los problemas con su amigo. Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sentados en la mesa y para felicidad de mi hermano comiendo. Como siempre mi madre se lucio con sus dotes culinarios y todo estaba delicioso. Siguieron llenándome de preguntas sobre Bella y mi relación. También hablamos del matrimonio de Emmett y los planes que tenían con su prometida.

Al parecer algo sucedía por que el tiempo se paso volando en la sobremesa y ya tenía que irme, esta vez lo haría solo. Emmett se iría después, tenía que pasar por Rosalie y luego ambos se irían a cumplir su última misión, nos comento que no se podría comunicar con nosotros en varios días, todo dependía como estuvieran las comunicaciones a la zona donde se dirigía. Antes de partir mi madre me aparto un momento para hablar conmigo.

- Edward…es ella ¿ no es cierto?

- No te entiendo.

- Ella es la indicada.

- Si mamá, ella es el amor de mi vida.

- No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Vi que sacaba una pequeña caja azul.

- Es el anillo de tu abuela, creo que sería muy feliz sabiendo que se lo darás a la mujer que amas.

- Mamá…yo…

- Cuando estés preparado lo sabrás, pero es bueno que lo tengas – La abrace fuertemente y bese su frente.

Guarde la cajita en mi bolsillo y me aliste para partir. Mire mi habitación y sonreí al pensar en tener a Bella ahí. Mi familia estaba parada en la entrada de la casa, se venía graciosos sin darse cuenta estaban ordenados por sus alturas. Me acerque primero a Esme quien me abrazo y me hizo prometerle nuevamente que iría con mi novia, mi padre solo reía y me daba un abrazo. Como siempre Emmett, se lucio y me abrazo hasta levantarme del piso.

Me pareció ver de reojo que un auto se estacionaba tras el mío. No pude ver bien quien bajaba hasta que una voz sumamente familiar hablo.

- Edward ¿eres tú? – No pude responder nada. Frente a mi estaba Tanya.

**Bella POV**

Nunca un día se me hizo tan eterno, pero transitaba entre la angustia por una sensación que no entendía y la alegría de saber que pronto estaría junto a él. Alice me arrastro hasta el centro comercial y dijo que literalmente me "arrastro".

La noche anterior nuevamente aquel sueño me lleno de inquietud. Así que desperté en la madrugada sobresaltada y no me pude volver a dormir. Trate de ver algo en la televisión o escuchar música, pero nada sirvió. Al parecer Alice me oyó por que llego a mi puerta con una taza de leche y una invitación que no pude negar.

Después de estar mil horas en el centro comercial, si se que exagero, pero fue eterno, mi amiga se apiado de mi y de mi estado, más cercano a un zombie y decidió que debíamos volver.

Había olvidado que tenía alma de enfermera, así que apenas llegamos me envió a mi habitación. Me dijo que no me preocupara de nada y que solo descansara, lo más probable es que cuando despertara Edward ya estaría junto a mí. La abrace con fuerza y me fui a dormir, me pareció oírla gritar que Jasper también vendría.

Estaba por dormirme cuando sentí mi celular, corrí a atenderlo, pues sabía que solo podía ser una persona.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola amor… ¿Cómo estás? – No si lo mío era paranoia, pero algo en el tono de su voz me alerto.

- Un poco cansada y tu ¿estás bien?

- Si…ya voy en camino.

- Me alegra mucho. Te extraño.

- Yo también…Bella necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro.

- Pasare a tu departamento. Tengo que colgar. Te amo.

- Yo también nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca lo hare.

No entendía nada, hace un momento estaba bien y ahora nuevamente esa horrible sensación en el pecho, sin saber muy bien por que comencé a llorar. No supe bien en qué momento me dormí, pero lo hice. Tenía un sueño precioso en el que Edward estaba a mi lado, íbamos de la mano, ambos sonreíamos y no pude evitar decir… Te amo. Aquello fue lo último que te pude decir antes que desapareciera, trate de alcanzarlo, pero sin importar lo rápido que trataba de correr, se habías ido, ya no estaba conmigo y temí que nunca más lo estuvieras. Desperté gritando su nombre, al mismo instante sonó mi teléfono. Vi que Alice llegaba corriendo a mi habitación. Me levante a contestar, una voz que no reconocí hablo.

- Isabella Swan

- Si soy yo.

-La llamamos del Hospital Central. Lamentamos decirle que el Señor Edward Cullen sufrió un accidente… - No logre oír nada más todo mi mundo se fue a negro…

* * *

_Primero que todo millones de perdones por demorarme tantooooooooo es que tuve un bloqueo y no queria subir cualquier cosa._

_Prometo subir mas seguido. Ojala les guste el capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y agregarme a favoritos._

_Besos Lulu_


	14. Restos de mi

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 14**

**Restos de mí  
**

**Bella POV**

No sé si fueron minutos u horas las que pasaron desde aquella llamada, solo sé que me desmaye antes de oír el mensaje completo y desperté en mi cama, llamando a Edward. Mi amiga Alice corrió a mi lado y me abrazo, solo ahí logre entender que aquello sucedía algo grave.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Bella…- La mire suplicante no soportaba su silencio – Edward sufrió un accidente. Jasper ya fue rumbo al hospital.

- Quiero ir ahora mismo – Me levante con demasiada rapidez, ya que el mundo comenzó a girar nuevamente.

- No estás bien.

- No, no lo estoy Alice, necesito saber de Edward. Solo así podre estar bien – Por un instante vi que trato de rebatirme, pero en mi mirada no había espacio para dudar, necesitaba estar junto a él.

El camino al hospital fue eterno, mi cabeza se llenaba de ideas desde las más optimista donde lo veía caminando hacia mí con una pequeña herida en su frente y nada de cuidado, hasta imaginarlo en una cama conectado a miles de maquinas. Aquellas ideas solo ayudaban a hacerme sentir mucho peor y llenarme de angustia.

Apenas llegamos salí del taxi y corrí hasta informaciones, estaba por preguntar cuando vi que Jasper venía rumbo a mí. Analice su rostro para notar alguna señal, pero como siempre su semblante era sereno, no supe cómo interpretar aquello, así que mejor le pregunte.

- ¿Cómo esta? No me mientas Jasper, eso nunca te lo perdonaría.

- Tranquilízate Bella. Ahora le están haciendo unos estudios, pero al parecer nada grave le sucedió.

- Jasper – Solo me abrazo y pude llorar, de pena, de alegría no lo sabía bien, pero necesitaba desahogarme y volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Sus padres lo saben?

- Al parecer han intentado contactarlo, pero ha sido imposible, por eso te llamaron a ti Bella.

- ¿Qué les parece que nos sentemos? – Era mi amiga la que hablaba, venia con tres cafés es sus manos. Jasper la ayudo y me paso el mío, pero nada más tenerlo cerca provoco que mi estomago se revolviera. Se lo devolví en el acto y corrí en busca de un baño.

Había uno a solo unos paso y entre corriendo, sentí como Alice iba tras de mí. No sé cómo lo logre, pero llegue en el momento preciso para vaciar mi estomago. Después de un rato donde ya no quedaba nada más, trate de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

- Bella creo que necesitar ver un doctor – Había olvidado que no estaba sola.

- Deben ser los nervios…ya pasara.

- Pero…- No la deje continuar, lo que menos quería ahora era pensar en mí y mi salud.

Cuando salimos del baño, vi que Jasper hablaba con alguien, de inmediato supe que era doctor, así que sin dudarlo me acerque para saber de que hablaban, ignorando por completo a mi amiga que insistía en que debía ver un medico.

- …Acabamos de terminar con los estudios y al parecer todo está bien – Oír su palabras me lleno de tranquilidad.

- ¿Él está bien?

- Usted es… - Me giro en mi dirección y me miro fijamente.

- Disculpe….soy Isabella Swan la novia de Edward Cullen – Extendió su mano en mi dirección.

- Pues mucho gusto. Soy el Doctor Meyer – Estrechamos nuestras manos – Como le comentaba a su amigo, Edward se encuentra bien, lo único que nos preocupaba era el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero los estudios muestran que no existen daños. Aunque de todas maneras debemos esperar a que reaccione para asegurarnos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que corre peligro aun? – Sentí como los colores abandonaban mi rostro.

- Aun no lo sabemos con exactitud, todos los exámenes demuestran que están bien, pero debemos esperar para dar un diagnostico más exacto. Lo único que les pido es tranquilidad… Bueno debo terminar mi ronda. Nos vemos.

- Gracias por todo Doctor.

- Vamos Bella cambia esa carita, todo va a estar bien – Mi amiga Alice me tomo por los hombros y me guio hasta uno de los sofás de la sala de recepción.

- El doctor me dijo que los padres de Edward vienen en camino – Jasper se sentó frente a mi – Bella ¿te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida, por que no vas a descansar. Cualquier cambio prometo avisarte.

- Jasper sabes que no lo hare, pero gracias.

- No perdía nada preguntándotelo.

Las siguientes horas fueron agotadoras, realmente me sentía muy mal. Mi estomago estaba revuelta y sin moverme siquiera sentía como el mundo me daba vueltas. Alice notaba mi incomodidad, pero no decía nada. Sabía que sin importar cuánto insistiera no me movería de ahí sin saber cómo seguía Edward.

Nuevamente el doctor volvió a decirnos que él estaba bien. Le pedí que me dejara verlo y me lo permitió. Me indico el cuarto en donde estaba y me explico que dormía, así que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

Tome aire y me quede parada unos instantes en la puerta no sé por qué, pero temía abrirla. Así que simplemente deje de pensar y abrí. Ahí estaba él, en la cama con un par de maquina conectadas a su cuerpo. Me acerque lentamente a su lado, su rostro estaba un poco magullado, pero no perdía su belleza, acaricie su mejilla y deposite un suave beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí parada mirándolo, contemplando el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Hasta el sonido de las maquinas me tranquilizaban, tenerlo junto a mi me tranquilizaba. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora.

Note como sus dedos se movían y como lentamente sus ojos se abrían. Me acerque más a él y lleve una de mis manos a su frente para acariciarlo. Cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, vi como estaban llenos de confusión. Aquello era entendible, no deber ser fácil despertarse en un hospital, en especial si eres medico.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me miro durante unos instantes, antes de tratar de articular una respuesta.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo – Trato de moverse y un quejido se escapo de sus labios.

- Tranquilo, no te muevas.

- Tienes razón no lo hare – Su mirada bajo hasta mi mano que estaba cerca de la suya.

- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

- No será necesario… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que desees.

- ¿Quién eres?

**Edward POV**

Me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo y no lograba entender muy bien el porqué, cuando abrí lo ojos lo primero que vi fueron otro par de hermosos orbes chocolates que me observaban expectantes, como esperando algo de mí que no sabía qué cosa era. Luego mira detenidamente todo lo que me rodeaba, era claro estaba en un hospital y por el dolor que tenía se debía a un accidente, que no podía recordar mucho, para ser honestos no podía recordar casi nada, había una nebulosa en mi cabeza que me impedía ver más allá.

Sin saber porque mi corazón me decía que aquella mujer que me miraba era alguien importante en mi vida, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía recordarla. Cuando oí su voz mi corazón se acelero sin explicación alguna

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Busque en su mirada alguna respuesta para la cantidad de dudas que llenaba mi cabeza.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo – Torpemente trate de moverme y lo único que logre fue sentir más dolor.

- Tranquilo, no te muevas – No podía dejar de mirarla.

- Tienes razón no lo hare – Note que su mano estaba muy cerca de la mía, ese pequeño gesto me demostraba que había entre nosotros cierta familiaridad. Rogaba por que asi fuera, busque un anillo o algo.

- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? – Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- No será necesario… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que desees – Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

- ¿Quién eres?

Al parecer esa no era la pregunta que esperaba, su cara cambio de la alegría al dolor en un instante y no podía evitar sentirme mal por ser el causante de esa pena, quise gritarle que no se fuera, pero no tenía caso hacerlo, pues en estos momentos no sabía qué hacer. Me sentí completamente frustrado, no saber quién era ella y tampoco tener muy claro quién era yo. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien.

No realmente cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oí como nuevamente se abría la puerta, no quise mirar tenía miedo por quien pudiera ser y por mi reacción. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente, sentí una mano que tocaba la mía y aquel tacto fue tan familiar, que sin proponérmelo abrí los ojos y la vi.

- Disculpa no quise despertarte.

- No importa – Su rostro me era vagamente familiar.

- Hijo nos has dado el peor de los sustos, tu padre y yo apenas nos enteramos vinimos hasta acá.

- ¿Hijo?

- Claro… ¿Qué te sucede? – Su voz estaba teñida por la preocupación.

- Lo siento…hay cosas que no puedo recordar…usted es – No pude continuar, pues dos hombres entraban a mi habitación. Vi como mi ¿madre? Se acercaba a uno de ellos y lloraba en su hombro. El otro hombre que supuse era el médico se acerco hasta mi cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Confundido y muy adolorido.

- Te suministraremos unos calmantes para el dolor.

- ¿Y para la confusión?

- Edward sufriste un golpe en la cabeza, los exámenes señalaron que no sufriste ninguna lesión de consideración.

- No recuerdo cosas, personas…

- Primero que todo debes calmarte, lo más probable es que está perdida de memoria se deba a un trauma propio del accidente. ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No, siento como una manto en mi cerebro. Tengo algunos recuerdos….él hombre de allá es…mi padre…Carlisle ¿cierto?

- Si hijo.

- Mamá no llores….te recuerdo, pero a ella…a ella no.

- Edward no te esfuerces tu caso es una amnesia retrograda, poco a poco los recuerdos volverán. Al menos ya recordaste algunas cosas. Tranquilízate.

- Pero…¿Quién era ella?

- ¿Ella? Supongo que te refieres a tu novia.

- ¿Mi novia?...No lo sé.

- Tranquilidad, todo llegara a su tiempo y te aseguro que ella volverá, llevaba horas esperándote.

Ella era mi novio, mi corazón decía que sí y se sentía completamente feliz. Mis padres hablaron unos instantes con el doctor y luego mi madre se me acerco. Deposito un beso en mi frente, comencé a sentir mucho sueño y no sé en qué momento me dormí, pensando en mi novia.

**Bella POV**

No sé cómo tuve el valor de contener las lágrimas, mientras el dolor traspasaba mi alma. Lo mire durante unos instantes y no pude responderle. Solo salí fuera de la habitación, una vez fuera un nuevo mareo me obligo a detenerme. Vi como una pareja se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Los observe unos instantes y sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación.

- Si solo fue un mareo.

- ¿Segura? – Su voz tan maternal, aplaco un poco la pena de mi corazón. Algo en su rostro me fue familiar.

- Si…muchas gracias.

- Debería verte un doctor, estas muy pálida jovencita – La voz del hombre me hizo sentir extraña, era como si la hubiese oído antes, pero no lo sabía.

- Estaré bien.

- Cariño ¿estás sola?

- No mis amigos están en la recepción – Ambos se miraron.

- Si no te molesta te acompañare.

- Muchas gracias, pero….- No pude decir nada más, tomo suavemente mi brazo y me guio, mientras su mujer seguía el rumbo contrario.

Caminamos en silencio en busca de mis amigos, en vano trate de recordar donde lo había visto antes, pero en aquel momento mi cerebro era un revoltijo. Edward no me recordaba y no sabía si aquello sería permanente o no.

- Bella…- En dos pasos Alice se acerco a mí – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada.

- No quiero sonar entrometido, pero me parece que debes ver un doctor.

- Es lo mismo que le he dicho yo todo el día – Miro a mi acompañante – Muchas gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Espero que sigas mi consejo.

- Gracias por todo – Trate de sonreírle. Lo vi desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Les conté todo a mis amigos, ambos trataron de darme ánimo, diciéndome que debía de hablar con él y que lo más probable es que aquello era producto del accidente, pero que todo pasaría. Sus palabras aliviaron un poco la pena que sentía. Así que me acerque a un modulo de enfermeras para preguntar por el Doctor Meyer. Había otra persona ahí y no pude evitar oír que preguntaba por Edward Cullen, estaba por responderle yo misma, cuando la enfermera se volteaba.

- Disculpe señorita es usted familiar del Señor Cullen – Honestamente no sabía de quien podría tratarse.

- Si soy Tanya Delani….su prometida.

* * *

Hola como estan??? Ojala que todas muy bien....aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo....con este espero que ahora el nombre se les haga sentido.

Espero que les guste

Cariños =)


	15. Alejandome de tí

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

**Capitulo 15**

**Alejándome de ti**

**Bella POV**

Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que vi a Edward, Alice insistía en que debía luchar por él, que aclarara todo, pero no podía, temía miedo de escuchar de sus propios labios que había vuelto con Tanya y que no me amaba, así que preferí actuar como una cobarde.

La insistencia de mi amiga llego a su punto más alto cuando creyó que estaba embarazada, debido a varios desmayos y mareos, me llevo casi a rastras al hospital para hacerme todos los estudios necesarios, que finalmente arrojaron que padecía una anemia aguda, lo cual explicaba mi crecimiento debilidad y que mis horas de sueños fueran más extensas. Cuando lo supe, honestamente no sabía cómo sentirme, aliviada tal vez, triste también, pues en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que una parte de él se quedara para siempre conmigo, pero eso no fue así.

Aquella tarde en el hospital no pude evitar saber de Edward y también despedirme. Me acerque sigilosamente a su habitación, al notar que no había nadie ahí, entre y lo vi dormido, se veía tan en paz que me quede viéndolo, memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro, cada gesto y cada respiración. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, pase suave y lentamente un dedo por ellos, luego recorrí su mentón. No pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara y emprendiera un viaje solitario por mi rostro. Me acerque aun más y lo bese.

- Deseo que seas muy feliz Edward. Te amo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Dejando no solo al hombre que amaba sino también mi corazón herido.

* * *

Lentamente trate de retomar mi rutina, como siempre mi trabajo se transformo en el eje principal de todo. Agradecía que la editorial estuviera hasta el tope y tuviera que estar en varios proyectos a la vez. Aquello me ayudaba a no pensar, aunque hacerlo resultaba inevitable, me preguntaba como estaba o si seguía en la ciudad, como iba todo con Tanya, incluso pensaba que tal vez ya estaban casados. Debía de reconocer que eso era masoquismo puro, pero aun no aprendía como dejar de hacerlo.

Aun conservaba todos sus recuerdos, aquella enorme tarjeta, el colgante en forma de corazón, sus notas, incluso las flores que me había regalado. Atesoraba cada uno de aquello recuerdos, recuerdos de su amor.

- Bella no crees que debieras botar todas estas cosas – La voz de Alice me sobresalto.

- No te oi.

- Eso es algo obvio. Cuando miras todas esas cosas te transportas a otro lugar y te olvidas de todo, menos de él – Desde que decidí que no buscaría a Edward mi amiga se negaba a decir su nombre, solo lo llamaba "él"

- Alice me gusta.

- ¿Sufrir?

- Recordar mi tiempo junto a Edward.

- Bella no entiendo…no quieres olvidarlo. No es saludable que te quedes estancada. Eres joven, inteligente, bonita…Por Dios no me vengas con que decidiste que nunca más vas a enamorarte.

- Alice no quiero olvidarlo – Vi como mi amiga iba a rebatirme, pero no se lo permití – Se que debo seguir adelante y lo hare, no te digo que mañana voy a volver a enamorarme y todo eso, pero quiero que entiendas que no planeo dejar de recordarlo, él es la persona que más he amado en mi vida y aunque nuestro tiempo fue breve, agradezco a la vida haberlo tenido junto a mí.

- Bella por que siempre me haces llorar – Abrace a mi amiga y me di cuenta que ya era hora de seguir adelante.

Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero no podía hundirme en la desesperanza y el dolor. Edward siempre ocuparía un lugar único en mi corazón y nadie lo reemplazaría. Sé que muchos no lograban entender por qué no lo odiaba si supuestamente me había engañado, era el prometido de otra, pero simplemente las cosas se dieron así. El deseaba hablar conmigo aquel día, más un accidente lo cambio todo y yo no quise hacer de aquello algo aun más doloroso. Me decidí a quedarme con todo lo bueno y seguir.

- Alice necesito que me ayudes en algo.

- Claro lo que necesites – Aun sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Necesito que me lleves a un lugar.

- En cinco minutos estoy lista – Salió rápidamente de mi departamento.

Realmente en cinco minutos mi amiga estuvo lista y en sus manos las llaves del auto de Jasper. Tome mi chaqueta y una pala. Le indique que me ayudara con un pequeña caja, sabía que la curiosidad la estaba matando, pero le explique que le contaría todo en su momento. Le indique el camino, a pesar que solo estuve ahí un par de veces, creo que nunca podría olvidarlo.

- Bella ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Mi lugar Alice. ¿Ves ese árbol?

- Dirás esas ramas.

- Ey! mas respeto con mi árbol…no me mires así, ya crecerá.

- Si tú lo dices, pero que ¿hacemos aquí?

- Dar otro paso. Edward me trajo hasta este lugar y plantamos este árbol en señal de nuestro amor, tal vez las cosas no funcionaron, pero al menos ayudamos al planeta.

- Si que era un romántico y tú necesitas mejorar tus bromas amiga mía.

- Lo era. Me traes la caja por favor – Tome la pala y cabe un pequeño hoyo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – La tome de sus manos y coloque la caja en aquel agujero.

- Necesito tomar distancia, pero no quiero quemar, ni botar sus recuerdos. Así que los traje a un lugar seguro y especial para mí….- Mi voz se fue desvaneciendo

- ¿Qué te sucede?

No supe cómo explicar que me sucedía, pero tuve la sensación de ser observada. Me voltee a ver si había alguien cerca de nosotras. A varios metros de allí estaba un motociclista, no pude ver su rostro, pues estaba ya con el casco puesto y montado en su moto. Aun cuando pudiese parecer una locura, sentía su mirada fija en mí. Cuando quise acercarme, puse el pie en el acelerador y se fue.

**Edward POV**

Después de mi accidente me mude con mis padres, me quedaría con ellos hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Fue un milagro que no sufriera lesiones de gravedad y solo magulladuras. En cuanto a mi amnesia esta era solo temporal, los médicos me explicaban que con ayuda la mayoría de mis recuerdos irían volviendo, pero que no forzara nada. Trataba de no desesperarme, pero algo dentro de mí me decía, más bien me gritaba que algo faltaba.

Fui recordando mi infancia y a mi familia, las travesuras que hacía con mi hermano. Mi adolescencia e incluso recordé mi relación con Tanya, el distanciamiento con mis padres y todo lo que aquello provoco. El rompecabezas que habían sido estos últimos meses mis recuerdos comenzó a rearmarse, pero había una pieza que no terminaba de encajar. Mis padres me hablaron de ella, pero no la conocían, jamás mencione su apellido o algún dato más importante, al ´parecer mi hermano Emmett sabía más de ella, pero estaba en una de sus últimos trabajos voluntarios en África y el lugar donde se encontraba apenas y tenía medios de comunicación. Así que solo que quedaba contar los días para su regreso.

Durante todo este tiempo Tanya había sido un gran apoyo para mí, me ha ayudado con mi rehabilitación y ha sido una gran amiga, temí que albergara alguna clase de esperanzas en que podríamos reconciliarnos, aun cuando no la recordaba, sabía que mi corazón estaba ocupado por ella.

Una parte de mis preocupaciones se disiparon cuando Tanya me presento a su novio, su nombre era Félix, al igual que ella y bueno yo, era medico. Era unos años mayor, pero se podía ver el amor que había entre ellos, no puedo negar que era feliz por ella y una sensación de alivio se asentó en mí.

Le dije a Tanya que no era necesario que siguiera junto a mí. Me parecía muy injusto que estuviera separada de la persona que amaba, después de mucho logre convencerla, además yo pronto volvería a Nueva York y al hospital donde trabajaba.

Íbamos en el auto, rumbo al aeropuerto conversando de muchas cosas, estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre la estación de radio. Finalmente gano ella y el camino fue lleno de éxitos románticos. De repente una melodía que me resulto familiar comenzó a sonar.

"_Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad….De eso que saben flotar y que besan el cielo…_

Algo hizo click en mi interior, pero no del todo fuerte para poder entenderlo del todo. Al parece Tanya lo noto.

- Edward ¿Qué sucede?

- Esa canción.

- Si ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Alguna vez te la dedique?

- A mi no, cuando estábamos saliendo creo que ni siquiera existía esa canción.

- Yo cante esa canción – Aquello fue una afirmación. Escenas de un escenario y un restaurant llenaron mi mente, pero eran como una nebulosa, sabía que ella estaba ahí, pero no alcanzaba a verla y me sentía frustrado.

- Eso sí que es digno de ver ¿tu cantando esa canción? De verdad que la amas.

- Qué sentido tiene amar a alguien que no recuerdas.

- Si la recuerdas Edward a cada momento, solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo. Estoy segura que sabrías quien es ella, sigue a tu corazón el será tu mejor aliado. No olvides que la mente calla cuando el corazón habla.

- Gracias…por todo.

- Para eso estamos los amigos, Edward.

Seguimos conversando hasta llegar al aeropuerto, hicimos todos los trámites y espere hasta que desapareció en la sala de embarque. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta pensé en lo que hable con Tanya y me di cuenta que debía volver a mi vida anterior, solo así la última pieza de mi vida finalmente encajaría.

Llevaba dos semanas ya en Nueva York, solo quedaban tres días para la vuelta de mi hermano y aquello me tenía ansioso. Poco a poco volví a mi rutina y mi trabajo en el hospital solo era de medio tiempo. Casi todos los días iba a un parque que estaba cerca y me sentaba durante horas a observar, con la secreta esperanza de poder verla a ella.

Estaba ahí leyendo un libro cuando vi a una pequeña niña corriendo tras su globo, note como se dirigía directo a la avenida y un auto venia a todo velocidad, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos, me lance al lado contrario y la protegi con mi cuerpo. Ambos quedamos en la acera del frente del parque. Se oian los gritos desesperados de una mujer.

- Isabella…Bella…hija – Sentí que llego junto a nosotros cuando saco a la niña de mi pecho – ¿Estás bien? Por Dios…es usted un héroe ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien no preocupe – Me levante lentamente, la espalda me dolía horrores, pero no quise preocupar a nadie -¿Estás bien pequeña?

- Me…llamo…Bella – Trato de decirme entre sollozos.

-¿Bella?

- ¿Seguro esta bien? – La voz de la madre estaba teñida de preocupación.

- Si, no se preocupe. Soy Edward Cullen

- Marie Rancic. Nunca podre agradecerle lo suficiente. Salvo a mi hija…a mi Isabella.

- Bella, mamá mi nombre es Bella.

- Pues me alegro mucho haberte ayudado Bella – Me dio una sonrisa – Creo que no estaría de más que la revisaran en el hospital.

- Claro, pero y ¿usted?

- No hay problema estoy bien – Bese la frente de la pequeña Bella y me fui. Más bien parecía que estaba huyendo.

Necesitaba pensar….en Isabella, Bella por primera vez su nombre tenía sentido para mi, mis padres ya me lo habían dicho, pero me sonaba vacio hasta ahora, seguí el consejo de Tanya y deje que mi corazón hablara.

Aun no tenía un auto así que la solución momentánea fue la motocicleta de mi hermano Emmett, no era de todo mi agrado, pero experimentaba un extraño sentimiento de libertad cuando la montaba.

Me deje llevar y no sé cómo pero llegue a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde se estaba construyendo una reserva ecológica había vegetación por todos lados, algunos árboles recién plantados y muchas flores. Me pare cerca de un sendero, observe el lugar y respire el aire de tranquilidad, vi como un auto se acercaba no sé porque, pero mi corazón se acelero de inmediato, me quede un poco escondido esperando a ver quien bajaba. Por un instante mi corazón dejo de latir

- Bella….

* * *

_Hola.....disculpas por la demora, se que merezco que me envien a Jane jjajajjajaa, pero bueno he estado ocupada.  
_

_Aca les dejo un nuevo capi....les cuento que ya entramos en los finales....ojala les guste.  
_

_Que tengan una linda noche o un lindo día, depende la hora que lo lean.......Mañana el estreno del trailer =) wiiiiiiiiiii_

_Besos Lulu _


	16. Todos los caminos me llevan a ti

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!**_

**Capitulo 16**

**Todos los caminos me llevan a ti**

**Edward POV**

Ahí estaba Isabella…mi Bella y por fin la última pieza de mi vida encajo, entendí por que la amaba y porque estos meses habían sido los peores por no tenerla, quise correr a su encuentro, tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla. Decirle que estaba ahí, que nunca más nos separaríamos, pero no pude, solo pude quedarme observándola, note que no estaba sola, iba junto a su amiga, vi que depositaba una caja en un agujero cercano a "nuestro" árbol. Sentí miedo de que ella ya me hubiese olvidado, que solo fuese un recuerdo en su vida y que ya no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Llevábamos meses separados, así que aquello no era imposible, además creo recordar que no era el único que la amaba, también estaba Jason o Jacob. Sacudí mi mente de tantas ideas y me prometí a mi mismo que antes de volver a ella tenía que saber de su vida.

Me acerque rápidamente a la motocicleta, me puse el casco y la mire por última vez, al menos aquello me daría fuerza, me pareció que quería acercarse, así que acelere y me fui.

Con cada golpe del viento en mi cuerpo, un nuevo recuerdo llegaba a mí. La primera vez que la vi, el malentendido, nuestro viaje, mis planes, nuestro amor. No pude evitar preguntarme qué paso, porque no estuvo junto a mí en todo este tiempo. El médico me confirmo que fue la primera en llegar y que no quiso dejarme ni un instante solo, que de hecho fue la primera en verme, luego del accidente. Nada había tenido mucho sentido para mí, pero antes de desesperar pondría todo en orden y la buscaría.

Pasaron algunos días donde pude pensar más tranquilamente, recordé más cosas de Bella, su trabajo, su amiga, donde vivía. Apenas llego mi hermano Emmett quiso verme, aunque ya no necesitaba que me hablara de ella de todas formas lo hizo y me explico que éramos el uno para el otro, que éramos algo así como dos planetas insoportablemente melosos que orbitaban siempre alrededor del otro. Que la vez que crei que la perdía por el malentendido con Rose, supo que nunca habría otra mujer para mí. Luego me regaño por no contarle de mi accidente y hacerlo venir de inmediato. Después de varias toneladas de comida logre que me disculpara y que ya no se preocupara de mí, que ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con Bella y dejar de una vez por todas todo claro.

Como dicen por ahí una cosa es decirlo, pero otra muy distinta es hacerlo. Le pedí a Emmett que me dejara su motocicleta, en lo que yo conseguía un nuevo automóvil. Todos los días, muy temprano me estacionaba cerca del departamento de ella y me quedaba esperando a que saliera, luego al verla me quedaba como congelado y no lograba reaccionar, siempre me inventaba excusas tontas, como que iba con Alice, que estaba atrasada, que no podía perder el taxi que había tardado tanto en conseguir y aquello no era lo peor, sino que también la esperaba a la salida de su trabajo y otra ronda de malas excusas usaba para no acercarme a ella.

Lo más cerca que estuve de hablarle fue cuando vi a un imbécil acercársele demasiado y coquetear con ella, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo, cuando pensé que no se rendiría, vi como Bella subía rápidamente a un taxi y lo dejaba ahí. Como no quería irme a mi casa enojado pase a máxima velocidad cerca de una poza de agua que estaba cerca de aquel idiota y "accidentalmente" se mojo de pies a cabeza, agradecí que hubiesen comenzado las lluvias. Me pareció oírle gritar varias palabras en mi contra, pero seguí mi camino y trate de buscar el valor necesario para hablarle.

**Bella POV**

Desde aquel día que enterré varios de mis recuerdos junto a nuestro árbol, siento la presencia de Edward más fuerte que nunca, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía siempre cerca de mí. A veces me encontraba mirando para todos lados tratando de buscarlo, pero sabía que aquello era imposible él no estaba.

Además desde aquel día me parecía ver a aquel misterioso motociclista casi a diario, parecía una paranoica, pues era evidente que la cuidad estaba llena de ellos y era obvio que los viese, tal vez nunca les tome tanta atención como este último tiempo.

Cuando cometí el error de comentárselo a Alice, puso el grito en el cielo, dijo que debía de llamar a la policía, que podría ser un acosador, que era peligroso.

- Alice no exageres. Ni siquiera estoy segura que sea el mismo.

- Y que esperas comprobarlo cuando te ataque – solté un bufido – Bella deberías tomar algunas medidas para tu seguridad.

- Has leído demasiadas novelas.

- Esto es serio Isabella Marie Swan

- Solo fue un comentario. Ya te lo dije no sé si es la misma persona.

- Bella….- Pare su discurso.

- Además aunque dudo que lo entiendas me siento protegida, no se es una sensación extraña, pero no me molesta.

- Solo tú puedes sentir eso por un acosador. Ya se que te dije que rehicieras tu vida y eso, pero por favor un misterioso motociclista…creo que a ambas nos daño tanta novela rosa.

Ambas nos reímos y nos acomodados para ver una película.

Mi día había ido de mal a peor, partí la mañana llegando atrasada, pues espere más de lo necesario la aparición de aquel misterioso motociclista, al ver la hora y que no llegaba corrí en busca de un taxi, que ni aunque fuera a la velocidad de un avión me haría llegar puntual. Puede ponerse peor…claro olvide por completo la junta con unos escritores, que era a primera hora de la mañana asi que cuando llegue casi tuve que arrastrarme a pedirle disculpas. Como era de esperar mi jefe me regaño, no fue del todo duro, pues esta era mi primera falta en todos estos años, pero de todas formas fue horrible para mí. Cuando finalmente pude irme a mi casa, fui interceptada en el ascensor por Mike Newton, a quien he tratado de decirle en todos los idiomas que conozco, que no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero al parecer se cayó de bebe o algo similar, porque no logra entender mis sutiles y no tan sutiles negativas.

- Bella permíteme decirte lo bella – Se rio fuertemente de su propia broma – Que te ves hoy.

- Gracias.

- Supe que tú día no fue del todo bueno.

- Solo algunos problemas, nada terrible.

- Me encantaría invitarte a cenar y hacerte olvidar tu mal día – Llegamos al primer piso y me adelante a salir del ascensor.

- No lo creo – Caminaba junto a mí. Al parecer no entendía cuando alguien deseaba ignorarlo.

- Te notas estresada puedo ayudarte.

- Tengo planes – Una vez fuera rogué por que apareciera un taxi, sentía que el destino me lo debía por el pésimo día que estaba viviendo.

- Acaso no puedes cancelarlos – Estaba demasiado cerca.

- No, lo siento – De reojo vi un taxi y sin pensarlo le indique que parara. Me subí rápidamente y cerré la puerta, no dudaba que sería capaz de subir.

Baje el vidrio y le grite: Adiós – Di un largo suspiro y me voltee para comprobar que no venía siguiendo el automóvil, vi como una moto que pasaba a toda velocidad lo mojaba completamente, no pude evitar reírme como una loca. Estaba por creer que la "justicia divina" existe.

Les di las indicaciones al chofer y me relaje, estaba nuevamente comenzando a llover y recordé que mi paraguas se encontraba muy bien guardado en mi habitación, así que era inevitable que me mojara un poco, aquello no se preocupaba amaba caminar en la lluvia, lo que me si era de alarmarse era que con las calles más resbaladizas yo era un blanco seguro para caer.

Baje cuidadosamente del taxi y me concentre en dar pequeños pasos para no caer. En verdad parecía que recién estuviese aprendiendo a caminar, pero con mi historial más vale prevenir que curar. Estaba tan concentrada que no note que alguien estaba a mi lado, solo lo hice cuando di un paso en falso y estuve a punto de caer. No llegue al suelo pues unos brazos me cogieron por la cintura. Cuando logre pisar con seguridad el suelo, me voltee a verlo y ahí estaba mi misterioso motociclista. Una de sus manos subió hacia uno de los mechones de mi cabello que caían por mi frente y lo apartaba, limpio con su mano enguantada unas gotas de lluvia en mi rostro, me quede estática con su toque. No pude explicar que era lo que sentía, pero no quería que se alejara de mí. Levante una de mis manos para tratar de quitar el casco que lo cubría y repentinamente se alejo de mí.

- No te vayas por favor……

* * *

_Lo se me demore demasiado en subir capitulo, pero he estado llena de cosas, al fin tengo mi practica y me quita mucho tiempooooooo. pero bueno les cuento que ya estamos en los capitulos finales, creo que a lo sumo quedan dos capitulos que tratare de subirlos muy pronto._

_Cariños _

_Lulu_


	17. Todo en su lugar

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!**_

**Capitulo 17**

**Todo en su lugar**

**Edward POV**

- No te vayas por favor……- Ya me encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero con solo oír esa frase escapar de sus labios, mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco y me quede petrificado en aquel lugar.

Ahora que la tenía junto a mí, sentí como si naciera de nuevo y una sola cosa era segura la amaría en todas mis vidas. Era ella, con su dulce voz, con su mirada que solo evocaba amor, con su belleza que iba más allá de lo físico….era mi Bella y simplemente estos seis meses parecieron una pesadilla sin tenerla.

Su mano permanecía sobre mi brazo y aquel sencillo toque me hizo sentir más vivo que nunca. Ya no habían excusas para huir, tenía que enfrentarla, sin importar las consecuencias necesitaba hablarle, mirarla a la cara y decirle que aun seguía amándola, que tal vez mi mente la olvido en algún momento, pero que mi corazón jamás lo hizo, que fue la fuerza de su amor la que me llevo hacía ella y que si tenía que luchar contra el mismísimo demonio lo haría con tal de poder estar con ella una vez más.

Respire profundamente, levante una de mis manos y la lleve hasta el casco, tenía que quitarme aquella barrera que me separaba de Bella, temía a su reacción, pero era ahora o nunca, sentí como su mano abandonaba mi brazo y su respiración se agitaba conforme parte de mi cabeza se hacía visible. Cuando quede libre, rogué porque ella siguiera ahí.

Vi todo como si se desarrollara en cámara lenta. La mirada llena de sorpresa de ella, sus manos en su boca y luego sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas. No sabía qué hacer, me estaba destrozando verla así, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, pero recordé las palabras de Tanya de pensar con el corazón, así que rompí la distancia que nos separaba y la abrace, con fuerza, con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Por unos instantes no sentí ninguna reacción de su parte y estaba por alejarme nuevamente, cuando una de sus manos fue hasta mi rostro y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a delinearlo, cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto, parecía el toque de un ángel, al dejar de sentirla los abrí lentamente y ahí estaba su mirada que se cruzo con la mía y que no necesito nada más.

- ¿Eres real? – No pude evitar sonreír al oír sus palabras.

- Acaso lo dudas….soy yo Bella.

- Esto se parece más a un sueño.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?

- Todas las noches.

- Así que soy el hombre de tus sueños – La vi sonreír, aun estaba entre mis brazos, creo que ninguna fuerza humana podría separarla de mí.

- Si, siempre lo has sido incluso antes de conocerte. Creo que te he esperado.

- Ya no tienes que seguir esperando por mí, Bella.

- Repitelo…

- Que ya no….- Puso un dedo sobre mis labios, el cual bese.

- Mi nombre, quiero que digas mi nombre.

- Bella….mi Bella…Bella - Por cada vez que decía su nombre mi voz se elevaba, hasta que termine gritándolo – BELLA!

- Shshsh…solo quería que lo repitieras no que lo gritaras.

- Creo que nunca me cansare de tu nombre.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta tonta?

- Tú nunca harías una pregunta tonta.

- Eso quiere decir que puedo – Solo asentí - ¿Me recuerdas?

La mire por unos segundos, adoraba ese halo de inocencia que tenía, que sin importar cuánto tiempo viviera jamás desaparecerá. Se mordió el labio inferior en una clara señal de impaciencia por la espera de mi respuesta

- Si Bella, te recuerdo a cada hora del día, en cada momento, cuando el sol aparece, cuando se cambia por la luna, en cada flor que veo, en cada sueño que tengo. Te prometí que siempre lo haría y lo cumplí amor mío, porque tal vez mi mente te olvido un momento, pero mi corazón nunca lo hizo. Te amo.

La observe esperando alguna respuesta, en cambio sus labios chocaron con los míos, llenos de necesidad y amor, igual como me sentía, la presione más cerca de mi cuerpo y respondí a su beso con ardor, como si en ello se fuera mi vida. Solo nos separamos por la falta de aire y también porque una fuerte tormenta que comenzaba a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Sera mejor que busquemos un techo para cubrirnos. No quiero que enfermes – Me miro con dulzura.

- Yo ya estoy enferma – Aquello disparo todas las alarmas y al parecer lo entendió – Estoy enferma de amor por ti Edward, te amo y nunca podre olvidarte.

La bese con más fuerza y pasión si fuera posible. Deje que mis labios vagaran por sus mejillas, su mentón hasta llegas a su cuello y llenarlo de pequeños besos. La sentí removerse de mi agarre.

- Edward….por favor. Vamos a mi departamento – Continúe besando cada trozo de su piel expuesta – Estamos en la calle…Ed..Edward…vamos arriba. Tengo frio – Como era de esperar al oír que estaba incomoda, deje de besarla y la mire.

- Sabes perfectamente como desarmarme – Tomo mi mano y nos guio hasta su departamento. Aquel camino se me hizo tan familiar como si apenas unas horas atrás hubiese estado ahí.

- Recuerdas donde vivo – Se acerco a mí y me sonrió.

- Déjame pensar, pero si le atino gano algo.

. ¿Qué tal una toalla para que puedas secarte?

- Ni de cerca el premio que esperaba.

- Tal vez haya un premio sorpresa – Me dio un suave beso - ¿Y bien?

- Es ese – Indique una de las puertas de aquel pasillo.

- Te has ganado tu toalla.

**Bella POV**

A pesar de todo una parte de mi seguía creyendo que aquello era un sueño. Mi misterioso motociclista era él, todas aquellas sensaciones que flotaban en el ambiente cuando sentía que estaba cerca de mí tenían sentido, porque era él siempre sería Edward quien provocaba todo en mí.

Cuando vi que se quitaba el casco deje de respirar, pues poco a poco fui reconociendo cada uno de los detalles, su pelo broncíneo y siempre despeinado, la forma de sus manos y su rostro, su perfecto y bello rostro. Creo que olvide como se respiraba, la sorpresa de verlo parado frente a mí, fue substituida por la alegría de saber que estaba aquí y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no eran de dolor, sino de felicidad por tenerlo ahí. No pude moverme, pero eso no importo pues fue él quien acorto la distancia entres nosotros y me abrazo de la forma exacta en que lo necesitaba en esos minutos.

Quedaba mucho por hablar, pero en aquel momento era necesario quitarnos nuestras ropas mojadas por la lluvia. Entramos a mi departamento y note como lo recorría con la mirada.

- Tal como lo recordaba.

- Creo que debemos quitarnos la ropa – No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando analice mis palabras.

- Extrañaba tanto verte sonrojar – Toco suavemente mis mejillas, aquel tacto mando miles de descargar eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

- Yo podría hacer una lista de las cosas que más extrañaba de ti – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, empezó con un suave roce de nuestros labios pero poco a poco cambio el cariz hasta volverse apasionado.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo, no sé en qué momento pero las chaquetas desaparecieron de nuestros cuerpos, seguida de mi blusa. Seguíamos besándonos como si la vida se nos fuese en ello, mientras caminábamos rumbo al sofá. La primera en caer fui yo y antes de unirse a mí, lanzó su camisa lejos de nosotros.

- Te extrañe tanto – Sentía como su boca llenaba de besos cada lugar de mi piel que estaba expuesta – Tanto…tanto – Se aprovecho de que arquee mi espalda y me quito mi brassier.

- Edward….te amo - Dirigí su rostro hasta el mío para sentir sus labios.

- No más que yo…te amo…te amo…

Sentí sus dedos pasear por mi estomago, hasta llegar al límite de mi falda, que fue lentamente bajando, lo ayude con mis piernas para que se deslizaran más rápido, sin perder el tiempo me quito también las bragas. Su mirada era tan intensa que me olvide de todo. Solo pensé en que estábamos en una situación injusta.

- No es justo – Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto, pero eso no impidió que siguiera besando mi cuerpo.

- Yo estoy desnuda y tú estás demasiado vestido. Además que tu ropa esta mojada, si no quieres enfermarte mejor que la quitas no crees – Lo sentí sonreír. Se aparto unos pasos de mí y se deshizo de su molesta ropa.

Se volteo a verme y con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba me pregunto - ¿Mejor?

- No sabes cuánto

En menos de un segundo volvió a estar junto a mí y continúo besando mi cuerpo. Me estaba llevando al límite con su toque, la unión de sus manos y su boca me estaban volviendo loca de placer. Sentía miles de sensaciones y cuando creía que no podría ser mejor, llevo uno de sus dedos a mi intimidad y comenzó a jugar, salía y entraba lentamente, luego fueron dos los que me estaban torturando. Estaba por llegar y lo sabía pues sus estocadas fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que sentí que tocaba el cielo y gritaba su nombre.

- Eres única Isabella Swan y te prometo que serás mía por siempre.

- Soy tuya Edward en cuerpo y alma – Sentí como se levantaba y luego me tomaba en sus brazos para llevarme a mi habitación – Veo que lo recuerdas.

-Hay caminos que no se olvidan.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sobre su pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda y me aferre con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Buenos días amor.

- Buenos días ¿cómo has amanecido?

- Como nunca antes ¿y tú?

- Como si esto fuera un sueño.

- Pero no lo es.

- Edward necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Todas las que quieras amor.

- ¿Qué paso con Tanya?

- No entiendo, que paso con que.

- Era tu prometida y durante estos seis meses….- Me levanto hasta dejarme cerca de su rostro.

- Tanya fue mi prometida hace años, creo recordar que te lo conté – Solo asentí – Bueno durante este tiempo se comporto como una amiga. Ya rehízo su vida y es feliz.

- Pero aquel día en el hospital ella dijo que era tú prometida.

- ¿Por eso no estuviste conmigo?

- Es que la última vez que me llamaste, me dijiste que teníamos que hablar y tu voz sonaba muy seria y luego ella, además ya no te acordabas de mí. En mi mente todo cuadro y preferí dejarte libre para que fueras feliz.

- Tonta Bella, la única persona en el mundo que puede hacerme feliz eres tú, grábatelo bien en esa cabecita – Acaricio mi frente – Lo de Tanya fue una mentira para que pudiesen darle información, jamás pensó en herirte de hecho fue ella la que de alguna forma se hizo volver a encontrarte. Tal vez durante unos instantes pudo mi mente olvidarte y nunca me perdonare por el daño que te cause, pero durante estos seis meses me he sentido incompleto sin tenerte, era como una maquina a medio andar, pero ahora que estas junto a mí, todo es perfecto – Me dio un beso en los labios.

- Puede hacerte otra pregunta – Lo vi asentir - ¿Qué era eso que querías hablar conmigo? – Sentí como todo su cuerpo se tenso y se removió.

- Bella, lo siento, pero este no es el momento – Me puso a un lado de la cama y se levanto para salir de mi habitación.

No supe muy bien que paso, pero algo entre nosotros cambio.

* * *

Bueno actualice antes de lo que pensaban.....pues agradezcan a Muse y su canción para Eclipse "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)" que se transformo en todo una inspiración-

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el último capitulo

Besos

Lulu

P.E. Las invito a leer mi nueva historia "7 dias"


	18. Un paso más

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!**_

**Capitulo 18**

**Un paso más**

**Bella POV**

Sentí como un nudo se hacía en mi garganta, trate de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Agudice el oído esperando en cualquier momento la puerta cerrarse, pero después de unos eternos minutos ese sonido no llegaba, mil ideas cruzaron por su cabeza hasta que decidió que solo tenía una alternativa, ver que había sucedido.

Lentamente me levante de mi cama, tome una camiseta que estaba tirada y mi ropa interior, me acerco a la puerta, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo enloquecedor, la abrí muy despacio y solo lo suficiente para ver hacia el exterior. No pude evitar paralizarme cuando vi que Edward seguía ahí y no solo eso, sino que daba vueltas de un extremo a otro en la habitación.

- Ed…Edward – Mi voz sonó más bien como un susurro, pero alcanzo a oírlo, pues de inmediato dejo de dar vueltas y se me quedo mirando.

- Soy un idiota – Dentro de todas las frases que imaginé podría decirme aquella no encajaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy un verdadero idiota Bella, pese a todo lo que te amo no logro hacer nada bien. Perdóname por favor – Se acerco hasta donde estaba y se arrodillo frente a mí.

- Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? Párate…no entiendo nada – Ignoro mi petición y comenzó a hablar.

- Bella…primero quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca amara a nadie en esta vida y en la próxima, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y saber que puedo hacerte daño, que te puedo hacer sufrir hace que me desespere – Trataba de entenderle, pero hablaba con tanta rapidez que aquello me estaba resultando sumamente difícil. Me puse a su altura y puse un dedo en sus labios, sentí como deposito un pequeño beso en el.

- Respira y no entiendo que quieres decir….perdonarte por qué, creo que anoche quedo claro que lo había hecho – No pude evitar sonrojarme – Y si acaso lo que vivimos fue una despedida, lo entiendo Edward, pero deja de sentirte culpable y solo se feliz, solo eso – Trata de ponerme de pie, pero no lo conseguí, ya que me apreso en su brazos y lleno mi rostro de besos.

- Mi vida creo que no he sido claro en nada, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hace unos minutos. Te deje en la habitación sin darte ninguna explicación, peor aún daba la impresión que estaba huyendo. Creo que lo hago todo mal, tal vez el golpe me afecto más de lo que yo pensaba – Lo mire casi con impaciencia, me estaba mareando con tantas palabras, cuando su mirada con la mía creo que entendió todo – Lo siento. Bella lo que pensaba decirte aquel día era algo muy importante, pero solo para los dos. No hay terceros involucrados ni nada…..solo tú y yo.

- Sonabas tan serio.

- Porque es algo serio. Creo que sería mejor que nos levantemos – Primero lo hizo él y después tomo mi mano para ayudarme. Nos guio hasta el sillón y me puso sobre sus piernas. Beso mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído y susurrarme nuevamente que me amaba – Bella, aquel día una sola cosa estaba en mi mente, quería llegar y pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? – Me puso suavemente sobre el sillón, mientras él se levantaba. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo.

- Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el favor, el honor…de convertirte en mi compañera, mi esposa, mi mujer – Enmudecí por unos instantes de incredulidad, hace apenas unos días mi corazón estaba partido por la pena de no tenerlo junto a mí y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a mí, haciéndome la pregunta más importante de todas.

- No existe otra cosa que desee en este mundo, Si Edward quiero ser tu esposa, tu amiga, tu compañera – Sentí como deslizaba un anillo en mi dedo y luego lo besaba sellando una promesa.

Guie su rostro a mis labios y lo bese, sellando también mi promesa de amor eterno. Si haces unos instante mi corazón latía desbocado por el miedo de perderlo, ahora latía salvajemente y amenazando con salirse de mi pecho por tenerlo junto a mí y ahora para siempre.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo hasta que quede bajo Edward en el sillón, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sentí como llegaban al final de mi camiseta y luchaba por quitármela, estaba por ayudarlo, cuando el sonido del timbre cambio nuestros planes.

- Bella….Soy Alice – Como si no lo supiera, su insistencia me lo dejaba claro – ¿Estas bien? Oh por Dios el sicopata de la motocicleta te secuestro, lo sabía…tengo que llamar a la policía, cuantas horas llevará desaparecida…que hago…que hago – Me apresure a abrirle, pues de otra forma en pocos instante la guardia civil estaría en mi sala.

- Alice! – Su abrazo fue demasiado fuerte para alguien de su contextura – Estoy bien.

- Oh Bella, pensé que me moría sin saber que te había sucedido, me asuste tan…-Note que dejo de hablar y me susurro muy bajito – Bella sabes que Edward esta en tu sofá.

- Si lo se Alice, pero gracias por confirmar que esto no es un sueño – Se aparto de mí y se dirigió a mi novio.

- Hola Alice – Una nota de diversión tiño la voz de Edward.

- Tú – Sus finos dedos lo indicaron – ¿Sabes todo lo que has hecho sufrir a mi amiga? Supongo que no tienes ni una idea, pero una cosa quiero que tengas claro Cullen, Bella no está sola.

- Alice….que estás haciendo.

- Simplemente aclarándole que no estás sola.

- Eso me alegra mucho, Alice. Saber que Bella tiene a gente que la quiera – Se acerco a donde estaba y me abrazo. Por primera vez mi amiga pareció reparar en como estábamos vestidos.

- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? – Su vista viajo de Edward a mí.

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Se reconciliaron – Se acerco hacia nosotros y no sé cómo pero vio mi anillo – Se van a casar…..Bella, te vas a casar…..no lo puedo creer. Tenemos tanto que planear. Espero que tengamos tiempo. Soy tan feliz por ustedes, es tan maravilloso. Esta noche cenan en mi casa.

- Alice calmate. Todavía hay tiempo y respira. Ahora todavía quedan ciertos puntos por tratar con Edward asi que nos vemos después – La guie a la salida.

- Esta bien, pero dile a Edward que deje marcas en lugares menos visibles – No espero que respondiera y cerró la puerta de mi casa.

**Edward POV**

Oí el comentario de Alice y no pude evitar reír. Estaba seguro que seriamos grandes amigas, es más si hubiese tenido una hermana se gustaría que fuese como ella. Bella se volteo y me miro ceñuda.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – Lentamente se fue acercando a mí. No dejamos ni un instante de mirarnos.

- Alice es todo un personaje, ¿verdad? – La tome entre mis brazos.

- Si y la adoro – Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Me gusta que te cuide. Siempre voy a estar agradecido por eso.

- Te amo, Edward

No le respondí, en cambio la acerque nuevamente al sillón. Bese su cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi pecho y comenzaban a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa.

- Bella…

- Demuéstrame cuanto me amas.

No necesite más invitación. La ayude con mi camisa y ella hizo lo mismo con su camiseta. Era simplemente preciosa, acaricie suavemente sus pechos y los llene de besos. Oí como un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, mientras sus manos llegaban hasta mi pantalón y me ayudaban a quitarlo. Me separa un momento para terminar de hacerlo.

Comencé lentamente a besar sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos acariciaban su suave piel. Tome su cintura con mis manos y la levante para poder quitar sus bragas. La lance hacia algún lugar lejos de nuestro alcance y volví con mis labios a recorrer su cuerpo. Mientras sus manos recorrían su propio camino en el mío.

Volví a unir nuestros labios, mientras mis manos masajeaban sus perfectos pechos, hasta que sentí como sus pezones erectos en mis palmas. No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando sentí como sus manos se internaban en mi bóxer y me acariciaban tan sutilmente como si fueran las alas de una mariposa. Aquella caricia provoco pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

Vi como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al saber la reacción que provoco en mí. Le seguí su juego y me lleve uno de sus pezones a mis labios. Use mi lengua para excitarla más, jugué con uno y luego con otro hasta sentir sus manos en mis cabellos con la intención de guiar mis atenciones. Seguí con mis atenciones hasta que la oí gemir. Ahora el turno de sonreír fue para mí.

Guie mis manos hasta su intimidad para tocar aquel punto que la haría explotar de placer, baje mi cabeza hasta ahí y la bese. Cuando la oí gritar mi nombre supe que había llegado al éxtasis, levante mi rostro y vi a Bella, tan hermosa. Me separa unos instantes y quite la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, busque sus labios y la bese con toda la pasión que tenía, al mismo tiempo que entraba en su interior. Marque un ritmo lento, pero con cada nueva embestida necesitaba más de Bella y sus gemidos inundaron la habitación.

Empecé a aumentar poco a poco, sin dejar ni por un instante de besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentí que estaba a punto de llegar, así que con una última estocada ambos tocamos el cielo. Ahogamos nuestros gritos en la boca del otro y continuamos besándonos. Uní nuestras frentes y le dije:

- Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

_**Seis meses después **_

Todo estaba preparado para que Bella y yo uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre. Los últimos meses pasaron con rapidez, pero estos últimos días pasaron con demasiada lentitud.

Cuando le dije a Bella que conoceríamos a mis padres, estaba tan nerviosa porque no les simpatizara, que no la encontraran digna de mí, trate por todos los medios de calmarla y hacerla entender que era perfecta y que ellos la amarían tanto como yo a ella. No me equivoque, mi madre de inmediato la adoro, al igual que mi padre. No paraban de agradecerla por hacerme sentar cabeza y por la felicidad que irradiaba desde el día en que la conocí. Además Esme se ofreció a ayudarla con todo lo de la boda y se puso a trabajar junto con Alice apenas supo la fecha, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Con Charlie todo fue un poco más complicado, aunque lo entendía perfectamente, Bella era su única hija y su única familia, era su tesoro más preciado. Después de conversar por horas, más bien a ser interrogado durante un tiempo demasiado largo, logre ganarme la simpatía de mi futuro suegro. Le prometí que mi vida era ella y que no descansaría en hacerla feliz. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me recordó que era policía y estaba autorizado a utilizar armas.

Mi hermano Emmett era un feliz hombre casado y futuro padre. Había conseguido un empleo en Washington, sin olvidar su trabajo voluntario que lo había llevado a conocer al amor de su vida, Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido a vivir juntos, y parecían felices, no estaba aun entre sus planes casarse, pero por lo que sabía aquella situación estaba por cambiar.

- Edward, vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso, podrías tranquilizarte.

- Quieres que te recuerde como estabas tú el día de tu matrimonio – Mire a mi hermano.

. Tómalo como un consejo, guarda energías para la noche de bodas – Ambos reímos por su sabio consejo.

-No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. La amo.

- Tanto como ella a ti. Así que todo estará bien – Abrace a mi hermano.

- Ya es hora – La voz de Alice rompió el momento – Muy guapo Edward, solo respira.

- Gracias.

Los primeros sonidos de la marcha nupcial indicaban que pronto vería a Bella. Nunca imagine que pudiera verse más hermosa, pero así era. Estaba radiante, en su vestido diseñado por Alice, se adaptaba suave y perfectamente a su cuerpo, no usaba velo, en cambio su pelo estaba peinado con unas flores que la hacían perfecta. Tuve que contenerme de no ir por ella. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me olvide de todo y de todos. Solo éramos Bella y yo, para siempre.

Su padre unió nuestras manos y le sonreí. Me recordó que me estaba entregando lo más importante que había en su vida. Escuchamos atentamente las palabras del cura hasta que llego el momento de nuestros votos.

- Edward…Este es el sueño que ambos compartimos...Es el que queremos cuidar a través de los años...El que hablará por nosotros, más que toda palabra...El que nos reencontrará a través de cualquier distancia...Este es el sueño que compartimos, y se llama Amor – Deslizo el anillo.

- Bella…quiero que sepas que te amé incluso antes de que llegaras a mi vida, sin conocerte pero sintiéndote a cada instante, sin mirarte pero sabiéndote mía, te amé porque supe que en algún lugar existías, y te espere, y ahora además de amarte, puedo adorarte – Deslice el anillo en su dedo y la sonreí.

Nunca olvidare el momento en que nos declararon marido y mujer, la tome entre mis brazos y la bese hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

- Te amo Edward, por siempre y para siempre.

- Te amo Bella…lo eres todo para mí…recuérdalo siempre…recuérdame.

* * *

_Bueno aca esta el último capitulo... primero que todo les agradezco a todas quienes me acompañaron este viaje...gracias de todo corazón._

_Tambien gracias a quienes siempre dejaron un review! Me daban mucho animo.  
_

_Gracias por no mandarme a ningún Volturi cuando me demoraba mas de la cuenta y por su infinita paciencia por esperarme!  
_

_Nos seguimos leyendo...y las invito a pasar por mi nueva historia **"7 días"**_

_Besos a todas =)_


End file.
